Love At First Fight?
by Aki Fan
Summary: Vegeta x 18
1. Cyborgs Arrives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ nor do I have any rights.

**This is my take on Vegeta X Eighteen, I'm bad at romance so BARE WITH ME PLEASE. Takes place after Goku landed back on earth and meets Trunks. Trunks tell Goku about the Cyborgs from the future as well as who he is etc.**

* * *

"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT VEGETA MARRIED BULMA?" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs being shocked by the news. Unfortunately Goku's one mistake revealed to everyone in the Z-team about Vegeta marrying Bulma…which ended up destroying what every opportunity Bulma had at getting Vegeta's heart.

"Damn it Goku, not so loud, do you want the "me" of this timeline to never be born?" Trunks replied angrily.

"Sorry, I just got too excited, I don't think anyone heard me. Hehe" Goku responded while scratching his head in embarrassment. 'This is the guy who can help me defeat the cyborgs?' Trunks thought skeptically.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE?" Vegeta screamed in rage. Not only has Vegeta been surpassed by Kakkorot and this random kid, but they also had the nerve to gossip about him not to mention slandering his name with nonsense like love.

"Oops...nevermind." Goku said apologetically to Trunks.

"FORGET WHAT YOU JUST HEARD!" Goku yelled back to the Z-team, but it was already too late, the damage has been done.

"Ughh…this is bad. Look the best thing to do now, is to not release any more information about me that includes my name. The only thing to tell them about is the future threat of the cyborgs." Trunks said seriously.

"Okay Okay got it."

"Well I gotta go now…" Trunks gave the peace sign before flying off into the sky.

"Damn you Kakkorot, you better explain what's going on this instant!" Vegeta screamed in rage.

Goku explained everything that happened including the future threat of the android, and obviously avoided Vegeta's question about him and Bulma.

'How could I ever like this woman? She's just a measly human, she's no warrior worthy of a Saiyan prince. I must take my caution and avoid her at all cost!' Vegeta thought smugly. Vegeta kept to his words and whenever he saw Bulma during his stay at Capsule Corps in which he avoided her and ignored her. That of course got Bulma angry enough to the point she yelled at him for being ungrateful and threw him out of Capsule Corps.

"Well, if you can't even say thank you and keep acting like I never existed, then I think it's better for us if you weren't here in the first place!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta's back angrily as she threw his belongings to him, while he was walking away.

Vegeta easily caught his bag of clothes and kept his back to Bulma before leaving once and for all without even looking back once. Vegeta had no idea where he was going or where he planned to go. He just realized he needed a place to stay and train and prepare himself for the upcoming cyborgs. He flew towards the spaceship with the gravity room equipped and entered the door, after clicking a few buttons he flew off to space in preparations for harsh training before anyone even realized. 'Damn it all, I have to surpass Kakkarot, I have to achieve super saiyan…then Kakkarot will think twice before slandering my name in front of his little friends ever again.' Vegeta thought angrily. Bulma found out later her spaceship had been hijacked by Vegeta, obviously she was mad but it wasn't like she can do anything about it. She finally let it go after Yamcha offered to her to a nice dinner to forget about that ungrateful spaceship stealing arrogant Saiyan prince.

XXX

_Three year later…_

An explosion was heard on an island near South City. The Z-Team realized it must be the cyborgs as it was around the time that the mysterious Saiyan said it would. They all flew off towards the island but to their horror…one Z fighter was already at the island.

"Ughh…you haven't beaten me yet…"Yamcha groaned while holding his de-stomached abdomen. He staggered around before falling unconscious.

"Oh no they got Yamcha!" Krillin screamed fearfully.

"These robots are merciless." Tien choked out as he stared at the old man and the fat man in fear.

"Well…well the reinforcements have arrived." Dr. Gero stated while eyeing the Z-fighters.

"Indeed…they are all weak just like the one we killed." Nineteen replied.

"They must be the cyborgs…I don't sense their ki at all." Piccolo said angrily.

"Ahh…you are here…Goku."Dr. Gero looked at Goku with an amused expression.

"C-Twenty, may I have the honor of slaying Goku?" Nineteen asked.

"Why of course, but to make it fair, I get to kill his friends if they interfere." Dr. Gero answered with an arrogant grin.

"Are you prepared to die Goku?" Nineteen asked as he changed into his battle stance.

"Not here…not with so many people, I'll fight you but only in a location with no people." Goku replied

"Hmph, you act like it will make a difference, but very well we will leave this area as you wish" Dr. Gero replied smugly.

After landing in a barren wasteland, Goku turned into Super Saiyan surprising the cyborgs, then he wasted no time with trivial talk instead he jumped right into fighting. Despite having a clear upper hand, Nineteen managed to absorbed some ki blasts which surprised Goku but still proved to be ultimately useless against the Super Saiyan. Three years of training was just too much for the fat cyborg to fight. 'This is beyond what I calculated…he is a lot stronger than what I anticipated, how is this even possible?" Dr. Gero thought.

"Alright this has gone off long enough, time to finish this." Goku said, right as he prepared a KameHameHa, his heart disease kicked in. 'Damn…not now…' Goku thought as he gasped for breath.

Nineteen struggled off the ground as he realized his perfect opportunity to fight back. Nineteen was already severely injured and worn out from his fight with Goku, so he decided to drain his energy before killing him. Nineteen jumped up and landed on the struggling Goku, then proceeded to hold his neck and drain his ki.

"We gotta help him before he dies!" Krillin yelled.

"No way… Goku was pummeling the cyborg earlier, what happened?" Tien questioned stunned at the sudden change.

"It must be the heart disease!" Piccolo exclaimed angrily. "Damn it!" he yelled again before charging straight at Nineteen.

Dr. Gero immediately appeared in front of Piccolo intercepting his attempt at an attack.

"You will have to get past me if you want to fight Nineteen" The doctor said with a smug grin on his face.

"You think that would be a problem?" Piccolo said smugly.

Just when Piccolo prepare to attack the doctor, a yellow glow shot right next to them flying towards Nineteen and knocking him towards a mountain, which crumbled on contact with the cyborg. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw who was behind the powerful kick. Vegeta smiled arrogantly as he walked past Goku.

"What a pity…Kakkorot for you to lose to these tin cans" Vegeta taunted.

"I…can't believe it…Vegeta's a Super Saiyan!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Heh…so you finally managed to do it huh?" Piccolo asked dryly.

"Hmph. Of course I can, I'm the prince of all Saiyans. When I set my mind to do something I will accomplish it. I'm glad Kakkorot and that future brat shy me away from someone like Bulma, it was thanks to that I wouldn't waste my time on trivial things like marriage and family." Vegeta stated arrogantly.

"Hah, so what if you manage to get Nineteen by surprise? You will only increase the death toll." Dr. Gero laughed.

"Oh…after I finish recycling that piece of trash, you're next." Vegeta replied confidently.

Just then Nineteen stood back up and fired a ki blast aimed at Vegeta, in which Vegeta easily deflected. Vegeta proceeded to phase in front of Nineteen and gave him a horrible beating. After Vegeta was finished the cyborg could barely move. "Damn…you…Vegeta…" Nineteen managed to sputter while choking on his own artificial blood.

"Im…possi…ble…" Dr. Gero looked on horrifyingly.

"I can't believe Kakkarot lost to this useless scrap metal." Vegeta yarned.

"Oh just you wait." Dr. Gero said angrily before trying to jump at Vegeta.

Piccolo grabbed the cyborg doctor's wrist and broke it off, causing the cyborg to scream in sheer pain. "How dare you do…this…to me! YOU SHALL REGRET IT!" Dr. Gero screamed angrily.

"Heh…I may not be as strong as the Super Saiyan yet, but I'm still more than capable of ending you." Piccolo replied mockingly.

"Stay out of this Namekien, I will be the one to finish off both these idiots." Vegeta ordered.

"You can't have all the fun." Piccolo replied arrogantly.

"I'll move on to the rusted up old machine after I finish off fatso here." Vegeta laughed, as he prepared his Big Bang Attack. After launching it and shocking everyone with his display of power, there was nothing left of Cyborg-Nineteen.

"Imposs...ible…You destroyed NINETEEN!" Dr. Gero screamed in frustration, before taking off to the mountains.

"Damn it, we gave him time to run away because we were too busy being full of ourselves." Piccolo fumed.

"Relax we can find him hahaha." Krillin replied comically.

"We can't sense his ki, it's gonna be hard." Tien replied.

"Who cares, we can just level the place!" Vegeta retorted angrily.

"HEY GUYS."

All the Z fighters looked back to see who the unfamiliar voice was that shouted behind them. They realized it was the boy from the future that warned them about the cyborgs, he was followed by a CC plane. When Vegeta saw Trunks and Bulma which reminded him about the slanderous lies he told everyone, he balled up his fist in rage.

"YOU SLANDERING LITTLE SHIT!" Vegeta pointed an accusing finger at the Saiyan boy, shocking everyone.

"Wha...what?" Trunks taken back in surprise.

"Not only did you scheme with Kakkarot and make up nonsense about me and that woman, but you also lied about the robot's powers as well!" Vegeta ranted.

"It must be a misunderstanding…" Trunks answered, still shocked at Vegeta's sudden outburst.

"I don't know about the first part, but Vegeta's right about the second point, we just killed one of the cyborgs, I think you may have overestimated their power." Piccolo responded uninterestedly.

"Yeah, Vegeta singlehandedly defeated the cyborg, but the other one ran off." Tien added on

"Wait that's not possible, how did you kill them so easily, did you guys all jumped in to help?" Trunks asked

"They were nothing to me, but I can't say the same about Kakkorot." Vegeta bragged.

"Oh no! Goku! Was he defeated by the cyborgs?"

"No he just got that heart disease you warned us about, he should be fine after he's taken home and given the medicine." Piccolo answered.

"I got you Goku." Bulma said comfortingly then she and the newly recovered Yamcha carried Goku into the plane. Vegeta without saying a word flew off to the mountains in search of the remaining cyborg. The CC plane took off as fast as possible to tend to the disease stricken Goku, without even waving good bye to the remaining Z-fighters.

"I don't get it…there's no way Vegeta would be able to handle one of the cyborgs alone…"

"Well you didn't tell us to train for 3 years for nothing did you? Obviously we should be stronger than our future selves." Piccolo answered.

"Haha, Piccolo's right that fatso didn't stand a chance!" Krillin exclaimed in joy.

"Did you just say fat?" Trunks asked surprised.

"Yeah, one of the cyborgs was fat and the other one was old." Tien answered.

"Those aren't the cyborgs! The ones from my timeline are teenage twins!" Trunks growled as he pictured their terrifying face that has scarred him when he was a child.

"WHAT? Then who were the ones we just fought?" Krillin gawked.

"I don't know but they certainly aren't the cyborgs I warned you guys about!" Trunks retorted.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Krillin asked fearfully.

"What do you think? We need to find that other cyborg and finish him off first." Piccolo replied angrily before flying off to search for the old doctor.

"I gotta warn fath…I mean Vegeta!" Trunks yelled before taking off as well.

"Yeah we need to find the remaining cyborg, we probably wouldn't be able to take him by ourselves, so just power up and we should come to you." Tien said before taking off as well.

"Damn it, I hate dying." Krillin told himself sourly and flew off as well.

'Those fools have no idea where I am…I will take my time slowing draining their power and then kill them off, when I'm strong enough I will be able to take out Vegeta and Demon King Piccolo…' Dr. Gero thought smiling. Just then Krillin flew past the mountain area where Dr. Gero was hiding, he was so careless about his surrounding because he doubted anyone would attack him after the beating Vegeta and Piccolo gave to the cyborgs. 'Perfect, I will start with this one, he's too weak to resist me.' Dr. Gero thought smugly, as he flew up behind Krillin surprising him.

"Well hello there little one." Dr. Gero greeted mockingly.

'YIKES WHAT DO I DO NOW? I can't take this guy alone…wait Tien told me to power up and and the rest will find me.' Krillin thought.

"HYAAAAAAAH" Krillin powered up at his best.

"Yes fool, power up more so I have more ki to absorb." Dr. Gero laughed maniacally as he jumped on Krillin to drain his ki. Dr. Gero was so caught up with this act he didn't notice the rest of the Z-fighters flying towards him.

"Stop right there!" Piccolo roared. Vegeta, Trunks and Tien approached as well, cornering the doctor. Gero feeling cornered, weighed his options before finally realizing he stood no chance at surviving, and decided it would be his best interest to use his trump card. Gero also realized there was another person next to Vegeta, he had no data on him, but it wouldn't matter either way… 'The reward outweighs the risk…' He thought.

"Hmph, you haven't stopped me yet!" Gero hissed.

"You're about to be obliterated trash can. Now watch this boy, and when you go back to the future you can remember how easisly I dispose of scrap metals like this." Vegeta said proudly.

"He's not the cyborg from my time, I don't know who he is!" Trunks gasped in shock.

"It doesn't matter who he is, we will end him now and then the rest of the cyborgs." Piccolo replied.

"It doesn't matter what you think, as soon as I release Cyborg Seventeen and Eighteen, you lot of idiots are done for!" The doctor laughed maniacally, before dashing off into the mountains.

"OH NO, HE'S GONNA RELEASE SEVENTEEN AND EIGHTEEN!' Trunks yelled in pure horror.

"What?" Tien asked shocked at the fear that was in Trunks voice.

"Quit yapping and hunt that robot down!" Vegeta croaked.

"Seventeen and Eighteen are the cyborgs from my time that destroyed everything and killed everyone except for me!" Trunks explained.

"Then we better not let that other cyborg release them then." Piccolo replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? LETS GO!" Vegeta shouted impatiently before taking off into the sky.

XXX

When they finally located Gero's lab and blasted down the door despite Trunks' protest they were shocked to see the actual cyborgs that had supposedly executed them in another time. Standing before the old man was two teenagers that looked almost identical even thought one could easily tell the difference between the girl and the boy, they were clearly siblings that even shared the same haircut in which their hair ended at shoulder's length. The blonde cyborg was clearly more feminine than her brother who even though was tougher looking, still looked like he was a fragile twig. Vegeta couldn't believe what he saw, he had it with this future Saiyan brat's lies, first he slanders his name with something as nonsense as loving a weak meager human then he lied about the cyborgs being a challenge and now he lies once more about a pair of fragile looking teens. Although when he studied the facial features of the two teenagers, he was captivated by the female's crystal blue eyes for reasons he don't understand. Her face and skin seems flawless and perfect, too perfect for any mortal females to ever hope to achieve naturally he thought. 'Damn what am I thinking, I'm dozing off and admiring about some tin can's beauty when I should be thinking of ways to recycle them' Vegeta mentally scolded himself. Fortunately for Vegeta, he wasn't the only one shocked by the appearance of the twin cyborgs, everyone else was skeptical of them as well.

"You sure these two are the cyborgs that killed us?" Tien asked.

"There's no mistake, I will never forget their face." Trunks gritted his teeth.

"They don't look like killer cyborgs to me." Krillin stuttered, trying to comfort himself with his own lies rather than actually convincing others.

"HAH, these two are the cyborgs that killed me in the other timeline huh? A pretty girl and some punk kid" Vegeta laughed.

"Don't underestimate them by their appearance; they are more deadly than you think." Trunks hissed.

Eighteen and Seventeen simply stared at the Z-fighters, studying them one after the other, completely ignoring the rambling Gero was giving them about the destroyed controller.

"Well if these data you gave us is correct they won't be any fun." Seventeen said monotonously.

"Well I think this one is pretty strong." Eighteen said and winked at Vegeta. Vegeta was taken aback by what Eighteen just did, but he didn't pay much mind to it when he reminded himself he had something to prove, still he couldn't help but have his mind wonder 'Why did she blink at me? Does she like me?' That thought was scrapped when he continuously reminded himself about his pride and that he needed to shut this future kid up.

"You trashcans dare to mock me?" Vegeta roared in anger.


	2. Defeated

"How dare you mock the prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"What is he talking about now?" Seventeen smirked as he looked at the angered Saiyan.

"Ahah...hah…calm down Vegeta…don't make them notice us!" Krillin mumbled and backed up in fear.

"No…we can't fight them without Goku!" Trunks said angrily

"Silence! I'm stronger than that clown Kakkorot, and I believe I just proved it when I trash that other tin can" Vegeta Smirked.

"Enough! I order you two to kill these intruders right now!" Dr. Gero yelled desperately but to no avail.

"Look at this…C-Sixteen, I didn't know you kept the older models." Eighteen remarked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as his glare followed the female cyborg towards the unopened chamber. He wondered if there was any truth in the future brat's story, how could this girl who only look like she was 18 years old be strong enough to kill him? And for some reason he couldn't help but stare into her eyes, there were something about them to him. 'Maybe it's the years of solitude without female companionship that made me want to look at her face, _yes_ that has to be it, plus she's a machine she's not even real and she's about to be destroyed.' Vegeta smirked as he struggled in thought.

"ENOUGH I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RELEASE SIXTEEN!" Gero screamed fiercely as he tried in a desperate attempt to pull Eighteen away, but she easily knocked him down without any effort.

'It may not seem like it, but she applied force in her attack, yet she did it so gracefully.' Vegeta thought. Dr. Gero didn't live long, after he stood back up, Seventeen beheaded him and crushed his head in front of the Z-team, smirking at Krillin which caused him to back away in fear.

"So what? You think you're strong killing a weakling like that?" Vegeta mocked. Ignoring Vegeta, Seventeen proceeded to tell her twin sister to release the sleeping cyborg.

"Go ahead Eighteen, release #Sixteen." Seventeen said in a monotone voice.

"Mhmm" Eighteen replied, before she was cut off by an enraged Trunks.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" Trunks scream in fear as he charged his best ki attack and launched it at the duo.

"Foolish boy, why did you go and do that?" Vegeta scolded angrily, despite the fact he tried his best to ignore it, he felt a feeling of loss when he thought he could no longer look into those icy blue eyes.

"No…way…that was my best attack!" Trunks gaped in horror.

"Argg…looks like they are the real deal this time…" Piccolo gritted angrily.

"Hah, and that's why you don't pull off silly attacks like that, by doing that you showed them how weak you are, and you will be the first to die when they get the chance to fight." Vegeta mocked, although he was glad the female cyborg survived for some reason, though he could care less about her machine twin. 'Stop it, what am I doing? Maybe I should have just ignored that damn Kakkorot, and went with that science woman then I won't be having this weird feeling about some doll's face!' Vegeta rambled in his head.

"That's quite enough, lets release him already we haven't got all day." Seventeen said annoyed.

"WE have to get away now!" Trunks exclaimed in sheer horror

"Silence boy! Let see what these mechanical dolls are up to before we recycle them" Vegeta laughed.

"You don't understand without Goku we will all be killed if we stay here!" Trunks desperately convinced

"Damn it, I'm about had it, Kakkorot this, Kakkorot that, he's taken everything from me! But I won't let him take this victory away from me!" Vegeta snapped back.

Just then a gigantic man stood out from the containment, it reminded Vegeta of Recoome in a way in fact he was just as big as he was, the cyborg wore a huge green armor and seems to have a serious look on his face. Obviously Vegeta wasn't intimidated by this new cyborg, but he did wonder why he look less human-like compared to the twins, this new cyborg could be compared to the previous one he destroyed, a robotic bucket of bolts not the elegant teenagers that stand below him. 'What does it matter that he looks different, he will be destroyed along with the other two' Vegeta convinced himself.

"Do you have a name?" Seventeen wondered, being amused at the cyborgs unresponsive attitude.

"Can you talk?" Eighteen inquired, while pacing around him to get a better inspection.

The Z-Team looked on in horror, they were all too frightened to move or say anything. Trunks and Krillin were easily the two most terrified fighters, as they shook involuntarily when they gaze down on the supposed killer cyborgs. Vegeta on the other hand paid no attention at all to the raven haired boy or the big one, for some reason he kept concentrating on the female cyborg, even if he couldn't see her face and was gazing at her back. The way she was inspecting the big cyborg was so childish…and girly he thought.

"What is your purpose?" Seventeen asked still amused.

"Kill Goku" Sixteen responded at last.

"Alright then, let's go hunt down Goku then, let's go" Seventeen said finally having some emotion in his voice for the first time, with that all three cyborgs flew off without a second glance at the Z-fighters.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were done for." Krillin sighed in relieve.

"How dare those buckets of bolts ignore me? The prince of all Saiyans and go for that damn Kakkorot!" Vegeta spat angrily.

"No NO, it's a good thing, we now have time to prepare while waiting for Goku to recover!" Trunks exclaimed.

"But how many innocent lives will be killed while we wait for Goku?" Tien wondered.

"Nothing we can't bring back with the dragon balls" Piccolo answered.

"Silence you clowns, I don't care what happens to that damn Kakkorot or this damn mud ball of a planet, I will make those robots pay for ignoring me like that!" Vegeta screamed as he flew off at full speed towards the cyborgs' direction.

"NO! He's going to get himself killed!" Trunks said to himself before flying off to Vegeta.

"We should follow in case there's a battle." Piccolo suggested, all the Z fighters nodded and flew off after Trunks.

XXX

"Well well well, are you tin cans just standing there recharging your batteries?" Vegeta taunted as he landed in front of the cyborgs.

"Oh look it's the guy from before." Seventeen turned his head uninterestedly.

"He looks different from last time" Eighteen noted.

"Oh so you rust buckets noticed, yes I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta smirked.

"A super what?" Eighteen glanced over.

"A Super Saiyan is the greatest warriors in the universe!" Vegeta replied arrogantly

"That's a silly thing to say, the greatest warrior in the universe is right in front of you" Seventeen said mockingly.

"HAH, you bucket of bolts, dare call yourselves great? I can take on all of you rust buckets at the same time" Vegeta mocked.

"Sixteen go fight him; I want to see what you are capable of" Eighteen smiled.

"I refuse." Sixteen replied bluntly.

"What? You refuse? What an odd one" Seventeen said in a shocked voice.

"Heh, well then I'll take care of this myself." Eighteen said nonchalantly, as she walked over to Vegeta with a slight grin on her face. 'This should be fun' she thought.

"HAH you're taking me by yourself? Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl, then again you're not even a girl are you?" Vegeta mocked.

The little grin on Eighteen's face disappeared after hearing Vegeta's taunt, she charged at him at a speed too great for Vegeta to react but slowed down once she was in front of him. 'I should go easy on him so he doesn't get boring too quicky' she thought. At first the fight seemed even with both sides trading blows and blocking each other's hits, but it was clear Vegeta was getting the worse end of the deal.

"That face of yours doesn't fit you!" Vegeta grunted as he took a kick to the ribs.

"What do you mean by that Vegeta?" Eighteen replied humorously.

"You fight like a Saiyan, yet you don't look like a fierce warrior!" Vegeta continued on.

"Why, is that a compliment coming from you Vegeta?" Eighteen asked amused.

"Damn, you robot you are unnatural, no one can fight like a Super Saiyan and look like some ragdoll weakling!" Vegeta grunted as he took more blows to his chest and ribs.

"Well I'm not a robot, so I guess I am natural, you just can't accept the fact that there are fighters that aren't always muscled up morons." Eighteen teased.

"HAHAHA, don't make me laugh, if you aren't a robot then what are you?" Vegeta taunted.

"I'm a cyborg learn the difference, monkey brain." Eighteen smirked as she landed a knee straight into his gut.

"What? What is that? Stop playing around with fancy words for being a rust bucket." Vegeta groaned as he tried to mask the pain over his kneed gut.

"It means I'm a human with mechanical enhanced power, moron. I rather be a weakling than someone as uneducated as you." Eighteen smirked.

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Vegeta screamed in rage.

XXX

"VEGETA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Trunks yelled.

"What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he looked back at the Z-fighters that just arrived.

"Don't worry dad we will come and help you!" Trunks yelled back at his father

"Don't do something so stupid, these cyborgs will crush you!" Vegeta replied impatiently.

"How does Vegeta even keep up with them?" Piccolo asked, amazed at the fact Vegeta wasn't dead yet

"Well well, I'm pretty sure Eighteen can take 'em all out if she wanted to, but I don't want to miss out on the fun so I'm gonna help her, you wanna join Sixteen?" Seventeen asked casually.

"No." Sixteen replied monotonously

"Suit yourself; just don't get too rusted over there." Seventeen said sarcastically.

"Well guys, I suggest you don't interfere with their fight…or I will have to be involved." Seventeen threatened casually.

"Ahahaha, Vegeta got this we can safely stand here!" Krillin stuttered trying to convince the rest to stay out of the fight for his own safety.

"Damn it all…" Trunks whispered under his breath angrily.

"Shall we continue?" Eighteen asked carelessly.

Vegeta merely nodded and charged at her will his full speed, they continued trading blows and with each blow Vegeta was getting more convinced that he didn't stand a chance. The cyborg didn't seem to take much damage while he on the other hand was not only getting tired but also receive injuries that would prove to deter him from continuous fighting. Vegeta had many thoughts racing through his head, not only was he being beaten slowly as a Super Saiyan but also with each punch he takes and counters he is more convinced she was holding back on him. She has to be a metallic monster, there's no way any organic being can surpass a Super Saiyan he thought, but for some reason there was something about her eyes and face that seems different from a machine like Sixteen or Nineteen, she seemed…more real to him. It's not something that pure machinery can replicate, maybe she was human…'GAH what am I thinking about this, when I should be concentrating on the fight at hand, who cares if she's human a robot or even a Saiyan, I could care less what she is I have something to prove!' Vegeta mentally scolded himself once more. But he did stopped at the thought if she was a Saiyan, she actually wouldn't be half bad, just as he was deep in thought, Eighteen palmed him into a mountain and forced Vegeta to scrunch his face in pain.

"Sorry did I hit too hard?" Eighteen mocked.

"You think that hurt? Don't underestimate me robot!" Vegeta yelled back angrily, 'she has the perfect Saiyan attitude as well, talking smack and being proud of her power, she actually wouldn't make that bad of a Saiyan, too bad she's a human with unnatural mechanical powers or so she claims' he thought.

"This is great, Vegeta is keeping up with the cyborg, actually I think he maybe winning!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Don't be naïve; Vegeta is getting worned out, while the cyborg is still at full power, eventually Vegeta will end up defeating himself." Piccolo replied.

"Re-really? I'm sure Vegeta got this ahaha…" Krillin stuttered as he scratched his head as if it were some technique to relax him from this situation.

"Piccolo's right there's no way Vegeta going to win, he's doing worse by the minute." Tien said.

"Oh no…Vegeta you can't lose…" Trunks looked on terrified at what's happening.

Eighteen flew at Vegeta hitting him right in the forehead causing him to bleed and then kneeing him once more in the gut and smacked him around. Vegeta's questioning thoughts kept racing through his head. 'Just how is she stronger than a Super Saiyan! Even if she isn't lying and she was a half human…NO even if she is organic or a full robot doll, OR WHATEVER SHE IS…No one can SURPASS A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta thought angrily, before he charged recklessly at Eighteen in a fury just to receive a kick to the arm which ended up breaking it. Even though it was one of the most violent kick he received in any fight he couldn't help but wonder how she pull off such an attack with such grace, the strongest of attacks doesn't have any beauty in it but for some reason Vegeta thought this one did…Vegeta groaned in pain as he fell to his knees and then on the ground. He looked up to see Eighteen arrogant little smirk as she stand over him and the silly Saiyan brat from the future that was charging towards him. 'Fool what can you do?' Vegeta thought.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs, before having his face bashed in by Seventeen. The rest of the Z-team jumped in to tried to help but Seventeen casually defeated each of them with one blow.

"Damn brat, I am not your father, stop slandering my name, haven't you lied enough?" Vegeta mumbled as Trunks fell next to him. He felt a growing rage in him built, though he had no idea why, perhaps it was that lying brat or maybe he was defeated as a Super Saiyan but whatever it was he wanted to attack the cyborg on top of him. He fired a ki blast aimed at Eighteen even though he knew full well not only could she dodge it easily but could take it straight in the face without taking significant damage, he honestly didn't know why he did what he did…perhaps it was pride he thought. Eighteen carelessly dodged it and skipped over to Vegeta and kicked him in the gut. The way she skipped over to him was appealing to him for some reason, but he quickly lost that thought as he groaned in pain over his kicked gut.

"Just so you don't try something so reckless like that again, I think it's best we disable your other arm." Eighteen smirked and then proceeded to stomp on his remaining functioning arm.

Damn it all he thought, he felt his Super Saiyan aura leave him. 'NO NO NO I CAN STILL FIGHT' He thought, he was about to lose consciousness, it took everything he had to not black out right then and there.

Eighteen noticed his still strong will to keep fighting and it amazed her, she knew that if she continue hurting him it will not destroy his pride, but perhaps she can destroy that will by confusing and teasing him. Eighteen bent down over the half-conscious Saiyan prince and kissed him on the lips for half a second before flying off to join her brother. "See ya real soon, prince." She winked at him and flew off chuckling to herself.

'WHAT? HOW DARE SHE MOCK ME?' Vegeta thought before blacking out for good.


	3. Broken Pride

I know Vegeta seems OOC, but it's hard to capture him perfectly when he's not the least bit romantic guy…I need to sparksomething right? lol

* * *

"Why did you go and do that?" Seventeen asked amused.

"I thought it would be fun destroying his pride, obviously fighting alone will not accomplish that." Eighteen shrugged

"Heh well we aren't after Vegeta and that fight proved he isn't much fun." Seventeen stated before gesturing her twin sister to walk over to Sixteen.

"So where to now Seventeen?" Eighteen asked.

"Let's go find Goku…but we should hunt him down in a car." Seventeen replied smiling.

"There hasn't been a single vehicle, other than that truck Vegeta destroyed." Eighteen replied crossing her arm.

"Fine, I'm all for relocating to a more human populated area, what do you say Sixteen."

"Alright." The giant replied.

"Hey… HEY!" Krillin Stammered.

"And what exactly do you want?" Seventeen asked with an annoyed tone.

"How are you just gonna leave like that?" Krillin asked with fear in his voice.

"We have no interest in them, but if they want we will gladly fight them again." Seventeen replied and took off with the rest of the cyborgs.

"See ya later." Eighteen waved.

'Aww man I better feed them the senzu beans before they die…' Krillin thought as he walked over to everyone and fed them the healing beans. Everyone started thanking Krillin except for Vegeta, who looked up into the sky deep in thought.

"Vegeta…?" Trunks muttered as he walked closer to his father.

"Quiet boy" Vegeta replied without giving a glance back.

'My power…surpassed by a mere girl, how could this be… a Super Saiyan was said to be unstoppable, I shouldn't be losing to anyone!' Vegeta thought angrily after which he flew off in rage.

"Ahh Vegeta!" Trunks screamed as he tried to follow him.

"Wait let him calm down." Piccolo said holding his arm.

"But…"

"His pride is hurt, he never thought he be equaled as a Super Saiyan, just let him think things through." Piccolo continued.

"Well yeah I think we should head back and maybe check on Goku." Tien said.

"WAIT, the cyborgs are hunting for Goku, we need to move him and let him recover somewhere safe in case the cyborgs find him!" Krillin yelped in fear.

"Alright then, you guys go do what you need I'm going to Kami's." Piccolo smirked before flying off. Everyone headed off to their own destination, while Vegeta stood on a cliff staring into the sky absentmindedly. 'There must be a way for me to surpass the Super Saiyan… yes a level _higher_ than that, I can feel it exist…' Vegeta thought quietly.

"Why exactly are we driving instead of flying again?" Eighteen asked crossly.

"Relax this is fun and we have plenty of time, if we kill Goku too fast there would be nothing to do." Seventeen smirked.

"We are driving blindly towards a road that leads to nowhere." She snapped back.

"Fine I'll decide a destination if you tell me what's up with that fight you had with Vegeta." Seventeen responded now in a more serious tone.

"What do you mean? I was going easy on him so he wouldn't get boring too quickly." Eighteen shrugged.

"Well I meant the little play kiss AFTER the fight." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I answered that on the highway." Eighteen answered with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"SUREEE, I bet that's the only reason." Seventeen smirked again.

"Are you suggesting I like him? That's absurd Seventeen."

"You're possible of anything, plus you aren't afraid to show when you think someone's cute." Seventeen laughed.

"It was to mock him, nothing more now drop it." Eighteen replied as she lied back and closed her eyes. 'So what if he's cute that don't mean anything' she thought with a frown.

"Whatever." Seventeen said rolling his eyes.

"Goku's still not awake yet huh" Krillin said disappointedly.

"My sweet Goku is resting, will you guys give him a break already!" Chi-Chi replied angrily.

"We really need him to help fight the cyborgs, that's all" Trunks said defending Krillin.

"How can he fight if he's sick, hell he's not even awake yet and you're expecting him to FIGHT?" Chi-Chi asked raising her voice signaling her anger.

"Well err no that's not what I meant." Trunks replied shying away as he answered.

"Sure" Chi-Chi eyed him suspiciously.

"Psst Krillin!" Trunks whispered urgently towards the bald warrior.

"Oh RIGHT… Umm Chi-Chi we need to move Goku to Kame's house because we are afraid the cyborgs are going to come here and attack him while he's still resting." Krillin said as he braced himself for another verbal assault.

"WELL, you could have said so earlier! Now that I know you're not sending Goku to go fight some evil monsters while he's sick I'll gladly help you move him." Chi-Chi replied happily.

"Okay I answered your silly question, now tell me where we are going." Eighteen asked.

"We are going to find Goku. I thought I said that already." Seventeen smirked.

"Again, we are driving to nowhere, you have no idea where we are going yet you claim you are hunting Goku."

"Well it's not like I have any lead to where he is…"

"Goku's house is up north continuing up this mountain." The giant cyborg said from behind.

"What? Why didn't you say so before?" Seventeen asked looking back at the silent giant.

"You didn't ask." Sixteen replied smiling.

"Smartass…" Seventeen mumbled.

"Heh." Eighteen smirked.

Vegeta decided to fly off into a rural side of the country where he could train himself quietly undisturbed. He located desirable mountain ranges and smirked to himself 'Yes this will be perfect.' He thought. After landing he blasted one mountain into rubbles with multiple amounts of small ki blasts. He knew to get effective training he should be in his gravity room on his stolen spaceship not out here in the wild, but this was more of taking his rage on something rather than real training. Vegeta continued angrily blasting down the mountains with ki blast accidentally blockading a nearby road. Obviously he cared less that the humans can longer find a way to commute.

"Look at these rocks, what in the world happened here?" Seventeen questioned.

"Natural disaster obviously." Eighteen replied rolling her eyes.

"The animals…" Sixteen frowned.

"What? We are blockaded from the only road to Goku's house and you're worried about animals?" Seventeen looked dumbfounded.

"Then let's fly across." Eighteen answered.

"No that wouldn't be any fun…Huh where did she go?" Seventeen asked as he looked around for his twin sister. Suddenly he felt the van levitate in the air, slowly it flew across the debris before landing abruptly. Eighteen jumped back into her seat from the opened window.

"Now you see that was cheating, and cheating is no fun." Seventeen said with an annoyed tone.

"I could care less what you think now drive."

As their ride continued, a large boulder landed on top of their van crushing it. When the cyborgs pushed off the boulders they were surprised by more falling rocks. Seventeen originally taken by surprise at first but now he just ended up being annoyed. He fired a huge blast of energy incinerating all the falling debris, just when he smirked at his own handiwork, an entire destroyed mountain fell on him.

"What…the…now I'm getting pissed off." Seventeen mumbled as he struggled out of the pile of rocks that buried him.

"This sure doesn't seem like a natural disaster." Eighteen added as she blew her the debris that was on top of her.

"Well looks like I spoke too soon, we don't have a natural disaster but we do have a disaster." Eighteen smirked as she pointed to the sky.

"Huh?" Seventeen narrowed his eyes to see the figure floating in the distance.

"Is that who I think he is?" He looked more carefully.

"Yeah it's Vegeta." She smiled.

"What are we going to do about him?" Seventeen wondered aloud, but he was taken by surprise when his sister already made a decision. He watched her fly up into the sky and approach Vegeta.

"Tsk Tsk, look at the mess you caused Vegeta." Eighteen smirked as she slowly floated over to him.

"ROBOT! What are you doing here!" Vegeta fumed, as he immediately turned Super Saiyan.

"Woah, relax you don't want to be beaten down again do you?" Eighteen mocked, tucking her hair behind her ears as she smirked at the angry Saiyan.

"HAH don't think I'll go down as easily as before, for I've gotten stronger than the last time we fought." Vegeta laughed, however he knew full well he barely increased in power since their last fight.

"Fine, I'll give you your rematch big man, but why did you destroy all these mountains, was it out of the frustration of having me beating you?" She laughed lightly.

Vegeta didn't reply instead he charged at her with everything he got. Eighteen easily caught both his fist and held him in midair as their struggle of strength began. Vegeta exerted all his strength while Eighteen just smirked at his effort. 'Where does she get this power? DAMN it all!' He thought angrily.

"Looks like they're fighting" Seventeen mused.

"All the poor animals…fled in terror." Sixteen noted disappointedly.

"Oh animals huh?" Seventeen eyed the giant analytically, more interested in Sixteen's behavior than the fight.

"Well given up yet? You haven't gotten any stronger than before, you disappoint me." Eighteen smirked.

"Give up to a hunk of junk like yourself? NEVER" Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily.

Eighteen thought of a great idea to tease the Saiyan prince, she bent over and kissed his lips taking the prince by surprise. 'WHAT THE?' Vegeta thought angrily, as he tried to knee the cyborg in the stomach, but was stopped by her own knees. Eighteen easily forced both of Vegeta legs into a power struggle with her own legs; now their struggle in the sky occupied both their arms and legs. Eighteen bent her head slightly lower and kissed him on the lips lightly again and smirked at his expression. What she was doing right now reminded him of the kiss she gave him before he blacked out in the highway, to Vegeta this was pure mockery and it only increase his rage. Vegeta stared into her crystal blue eyes intently and flare up his aura increasing his power, however it was still not enough. Eighteen felt content at the angry expression that Vegeta gave her, she never saw someone so pissed off and confused at the same time.

"DAMN YOU ROBOT!" Vegeta shouted angrily as he forced his head back, not taking his eyes off her.

"I thought I explained to you that I'm not a robot." Eighteen replied.

"You are nothing but scrap metal to me." He grunted in anger.

"How easily you forget your place…" Eighteen smirked as she hit his head with her head, causing him to bleed.

"Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" She laughed again.

"Don't you touch me you machine." Vegeta grunted again in a painful expression.

"You just don't learn do you Vegeta? She said as she let go of his fist and punched him hard in the head knocking him down the mountain. Eighteen flew down over his body and knelt down next to his head and whispered "You're pretty cute when you're mad." She laughed teasingly and flew off.

'No….' He thought as he struggled to get up before blacking out again.

"Alright then let's go." Eighteen said as she landed in front of the other two cyborgs.

"Good thing you had your fun." Seventeen said displeasingly.

"You get the next fight, I promise." Eighteen replied.

"Fine…" Seventeen narrowed his eyes over at Vegeta's unconscious body and back at Eighteen.

"Take us to Goku's house Sixteen." Seventeen ordered, as the three cyborgs flew off at full speed.


	4. Cell's Pursuit

"Hmm looks like you didn't finish off Vegeta" Seventeen frowned.

"What do you mean by that, he was knocked out cold last time I check." Eighteen replied casually.

"Look at that." Seventeen eyed over at an explosion in a far off island.

"Use your brain, Vegeta is back there, he shouldn't have been able to heal and start blasting random islands." Eighteen replied rolling her eyes.

"Those explosions were there for a while during Eighteen's Skirmish with Vegeta." Sixteen added.

Seventeen narrowed his eyes at the direction where he spotted the explosion. "I wonder what that is then."

"Who cares?" Eighteen casually replied.

"Two great powers are fighting, one which equals yours Seventeen." Sixteen noted.

"Oh don't be so silly, no one on earth is greater than I." Seventeen smirked.

* * *

"Any last words before I finish absorbing you Piccolo?" Cell taunted.

"Hmph maybe one last question, why did you come back to the past?"

"To help you kill the cyborgs." Cell chuckled.

"You what?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"Well technically I want to absorb them, so I can acquire the perfect power, and after I do that I shall test my powers on Goku and after that I will destroy the Earth." Cell smirked

"Hmph You won't be living long enough for that!" Piccolo proceeded to charge to full power surprising Cell.

"Wha-What? How do you still have so much power? You ARE Piccolo right?" Cell backed away in fear.

"I'm no longer Piccolo."

"Well…Then there's only one thing I can do…SOLAR FLARE!" Cell screamed before dashing off to an empty building. The Z-Fighters soon arrived to the scene, they all wondered what was going on because of Cell's ki, after Piccolo filled them in they feared the new enemy would be even harder to deal with than the cyborgs.

"What are we going to do about Cell?" Krillin stuttered.

"Well for now he's not that strong we just have to wait for another chance to kill him before he gets the cyborgs." Trunks answered

"Yeah, but let's destroy the Cell of this timeline so we don't have to deal with another."

Trunks nodded and headed off with Krillin to Gero's lab destroying it completely. As they left Trunks felt Vegeta's ki drop drastically so he sped off towards where he was to see what's wrong. When he arrived Vegeta was beaten down and barely conscious, Trunks helped his father up and took him back to Capsule Corps where he rested.

* * *

"GOKU YOU'RE AWAKE!" Chi-Chi exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh hey Chi-Chi" Goku smiled at his wife.

"Oh Goku, what are you doing getting out of bed you need rest!" Chi-Chi said as she tried to push her husband back down to his bed.

"Its fine I feel great." Goku answered halfheartedly, as he furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Goku what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked fearfully.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Goku replied as he disappeared.

"Hey Goku you're awake!" Trunks eyes lit up hopefully, when he saw Goku suddenly appear out of this air.

"Hey!" Goku replied, grabbing Trunks by the shoulder and whispered "So what do I call you if you don't want your name known?"

"I guess it's fine if you just call me Trunks, it honestly can't get any worse."

"Alright if you say so Trunks."

"Kakkorot…What are you doing here?" Vegeta spat out as he struggled to sit up.

"I came to see how strong the cyborgs really are, they did a number on you huh."

"HAH, you are certainly no match for them, you just have to wait for me to get stronger."

"What how do you plan on doing that? Did I tell you about Cell yet, we don't have the time to train!" Trunks said.

"Who or what is Cell?" Vegeta looked at Trunks angrily.

"He's another one of Dr. Gero's creation, and his ultimate goal is to absorb both Seventeen and Eighteen, and once he does no one will be able to defeat him!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Except for me I can defeat him so let him absorb the robots so I don't have to waste time fighting more." Vegeta smirked although he wants a chance to get revenge on the girl cyborg and make her pay dearly for humiliating him.

"Wha-what, Cell would get even stronger if we let that happen!"

"So what the cyborgs are strong enough to last while I find the secret to defeat Cell!" Vegeta said proudly.

"You're insane! Did you forget how you were defeated TWICE?" Trunks couldn't believe his father's arrogance.

"Shut up boy, do I have to kill you first?" Vegeta snapped back.

"It's okay Trunks, it sounds like Vegeta knows what he's doing, he probably already know the level above the Super Saiyan, don't you Vegeta? Goku said.

"Hmph, obviously give me a month and I'll do it." Vegeta replied with an arrogant grin.

"Well, I do not doubt you but I think you might need more time than one month."

"What we don't even have a week let alone one month!" Trunks added anxiously.

"I know a place where you can train, one day here equals to one year in that place." Goku remarked.

"Brilliant if we train in there we can beat the cyborgs and Cell in no time!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you want to Vegeta, you don't have to train with me, you can go with Trunks."

"Fine, but we go in first, now how about you get those damn healing beans." Vegeta ordered.

* * *

The cyborgs left Chi-Chi's house after realizing no one was home, so their next location was Kame's House, when they arrived Seventeen casually greeted Piccolo who was standing outside. "Hiya, mind telling us where Goku is?"

"Your purpose is to kill Goku, why would I tell you where he is." Piccolo smirked.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Seventeen replied, now annoyed.

"Go over to that island, if you defeat me I'll tell you." Piccolo said confidently.

"These guys never learn." Seventeen said rolling his eyes. Piccolo led the three cyborgs to a remote island praying that he can finish them off before Cell arrives.

* * *

"Tell me boy how exactly did I die to the cyborgs in your time." Vegeta grunted as he blocked a punch from Trunks.

"I was just an infant when they killed you, but from what I heard Seventeen was the one that killed you, he kneed you in the gut mercilessly."

"Hmph so it wasn't that girl cyborg huh, figures she wouldn't have it in her to finish her fights."

"She's just as deadly as the boy they are both coldhearted machines."

"Well, it's too bad they spared me, I will make them regret that decision in the afterlife." Vegeta smirked.

_6 months later_ (Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

"Well I am done, I achieved the level beyond the Super Saiyan, I'm going to kill the cyborgs."

"But you have just started getting used to it we should finish up our one year before going!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, I'm more than ready for the cyborgs even if they were going easy on me before I am sure I can win with this power up."

"Alright fine, I guess I'll leave with you, but what if Cell powers up?"

"Then that will be even better, I can kill them all at the same time." Vegeta said smugly.

* * *

"I must say Piccolo, even though our powers are equal you will get tired while I will never run out of energy." Seventeen said proudly.

"Heh, then it's a good thing I don't have to fight much longer." Piccolo smirked sensing Vegeta and Trunks increased power as they flew over to their location.

"What?" Seventeen asked in surprise as Vegeta and Trunks landed. While they weren't as strong as they could be had they train for the full year they still have more than enough power to defeat the cyborgs.

"Seventeen you should run, they are far stronger than before." Sixteen stated.

"What are you insane Sixteen, I know Piccolo maybe stronger than he was when we fought him at the highway but they can't all be that much stronger than before." Eighteen remarked.

"My sensors indicate neither you and Seventeen can defeat them at this stage."

"Pfft, you expect me to run did you forget I'm the strongest person on this planet?" Seventeen spat.

Vegeta looked around to see if the female cyborg that humiliated him was still around while Trunks dashed forward to help Piccolo. "Hey boy, I'm going to fight the female cyborg alone, you can do whatever you want as long as you stay out of my way got it?" Vegeta ordered.

"Two of you huh, well come at me I'm not afraid!" Seventeen said in a frustrated tone.

"Eighteen, you run I will help Seventeen." Sixteen smiled at his companion.

"Sixteen…Like I said before I highly doubt they would get that much stronger…" Eighteen said before she was cut off by Vegeta landing in front of her violently causing her hair to blow forcefully in the wind.

"Well now I've been waiting this for a long time." Vegeta smirked arrogantly. Eighteen hated his guts that's why she took pride in humiliating him, she even kissed him mockingly in an attempt to knock his ego down a few levels, but it seems like nothing can keep the Saiyan prince down.

Even though Sixteen warned her about the power up that Vegeta received she still wanted to fight him, not that she didn't believe Sixteen but she didn't want to back down she had too much pride for that she would never give the satisfaction of her admitting defeat to Vegeta.

"Well go on attack me, lady's first." Vegeta mocked.

Eighteen flew at him and tried to kick his face but Vegeta easily blocked it with his arm, she responded by attempting an uppercut but her small fist was caught easily. Eighteen grunted in frustration and used her free hand to blast an energy ball at Vegeta's face. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta phased out of her sight before she even realize what happened. Vegeta kneed her in the gut and let her drop to the ground in pain. Eighteen couldn't believe what was happening, less than a day ago she was able to pummel him easily now he powered up way beyond what she can comprehend.

"What's wrong cyborg running low on batteries?" Vegeta laughed. Eighteen only let out a grunt as she charged at him again but only to be backhanded back to the ground. Her face was burning red she flinched at the pain.

"I made a promise that I will make you regret sparing my life and humiliating me."

"Hmph at least I bruised you ego." Eighteen replied, if she can't hurt him physically the least she could do was bring him down with her words.

"Hah, you're pitiful you aren't even worth killing now." Vegeta walked over to her slowly with a sadistic grin.

"Now I'm going to finish you off so I can finally get your annoying voice out of my head." Vegeta frowned at the thought of hearing her mocking voice taunting him while he was training. Finally he exacted his revenge he thought. Vegeta prepared a huge Ki ball but he was interrupted by Cell who landed a kick right on his face sending him crashing through a mountain.

"What the…" Vegeta grunted rubbing his cheek, closing on eye in pain.

Trunks and Sixteen were going at it with Trunks gaining an obvious upper hand but he had to help the tired out Piccolo from Seventeen giving the cyborg team ample time to fight back. Neither side was giving in until they saw… Cell.

"Good day Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta, I'm thankful you got the cyborgs all in the same place for me to devour them" Cell chuckled.

"Hey you green freak, we are busy here so get lost." Seventeen said in an annoyed tone.

"Mmm…Seventeen amazingly efficient…Eighteen poetry in motion." Cell smiled as he eyed the cyborgs hungrily.

"Damn it all, I didn't know the big cyborg would be this strong, or I would have been able to kill both Eighteen and Seventeen…" Trunks said 'If only dad stayed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the remaining duration I could have ended all the cyborgs and Cell!' Trunks gritted his teeth at the thought.

"VEGETA! Hurry we must destroy Cell now!" Piccolo shouted.

"Hah, you think I need help defeating this thing?" Vegeta smirked as he flew over and landed in front of Cell.

"Hey cyborgs you better get out of here and hide!" Trunks yelled, as he flew over to join his father.

"Boy you stay out of this, I can handle all of them by myself!" Vegeta said angrily.

"If you decide to protect the cyborgs then I will have to kill you." Cell mocked as he charged his ki to full power.

"Im…possible…He's gotten so strong." Piccolo said fearfully.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!" Trunks screamed at the cyborgs desperately, but Seventeen and Eighteen only responded with a dumbfounded look on their face.

"What in the world is going on, one moment they are fighting us now they are trying to protect us?" Seventeen crossed his arm in thought.

"Cell is Dr. Gero's creation, and his sole purpose is to kill you and absorb you and you better trust me when I say he's fully capable of doing that with the power he has right now!" Piccolo explained.

"He's right you two should get out of here." Sixteen stated.

"What?" Both cyborg twins asked as if Sixteen was a madman.

"If Cell absorbs you two the world is doomed." Sixteen continued.

"So what are you going to do?" Eighteen asked

"I will help them fight Cell."

"Dude, they are gonna kill you after they kill Cell." Seventeen said.

"That's why you two should run and hide."

"I don't run or hide from anybody!" Seventeen said arrogantly as he flew over to Cell.

"You two stay out of this, he's after me so I will fight him!"

"Mmm, how brave of you Seventeen." Cell licked his lips in excitement.

"I suggest both of you just stay back since I'm the only one that stands a chance, both of you will just get in the way." Vegeta smirked.

Seventeen ignored Vegeta and charged towards Cell trying to punch him. Cell easily caught his arm and slammed him down the ground and impaled his stomach with his tail, Seventeen's eyes looked like as if he had lost consciousness as his already pale blue eyes turned grey at the pain. When Cell withdrew his tail blood squirted over Seventeen's black shirt. He proceeded to pull the cyborg up to his feet by his arm and punched him in the gut causing Seventeen to cough up blood.

"Damn it he's going to get absorbed at this rate!" Trunks shouted angrily. He charged towards Cell and punched him sending him crashing into the mountain.

"Ahhh damn it…" Seventeen said holding his stomach in pain.

"Had enough yet cyborg boy, I told you that you weren't a match for him and neither are you Trunks, so I suggest you let me handle this." Vegeta said.

"That was quite a punch Trunks…" Cell said while rubbing his bruised lips

"You will never be absorb anyone not as long as I'm here!"

"Look kid, I'm going to get the cyborgs whether you like it or not so either stand aside or I will make you envy the dead." Cell replied.

"Your fight here is with me!" Vegeta shouted. Both Vegeta and Cell flew at eachother and traded blows. Vegeta was noticeably stronger than Cell. Pummeling Cell to the ground Vegeta unloaded a barrage of energy attacks leaving him in the dust. Cell realized with Vegeta and Trunks here he wasn't going to get perfect any time soon. So he devised a plan while under the rubbles. After the dust cleared he flew into the sky and launched a barrage of energy balls each capable of destroying the Earth.

"Good luck blocking those." Cell taunted.

"Damn it!" Trunks said as he launched his own energy blasts to block Cell's one. It occupied Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo and made them more distant from Seventeen. Cell flew at top speed towards Seventeen and opened his tail.

"Oh NO!" Piccolo shouted as he tried to fly over, followed by Vegeta and then Trunks.

"SOLAR FLAREEEEEE!" Cell shouted. Everyone grunted and closed their eyes at the bright light. When they can finally open their eyes they all sensed a monstrous ki and a changed Cell.

"SEVENTEEN!" Eighteen screamed in vain.

"Damn it why is she still here!" Piccolo said angrily.

"Hmm, I remember I promised I will make your deaths horribly painful." Cell smirked, he wasn't in the mood to play games he wanted to achieve perfection. After getting his perfect form he would have an eternity to torture the Z-team.

"That's not much of a transformation, maybe now you will prove to be a challenge." Vegeta smirked.

Cell smiled in response and motions Vegeta to come forward with his hand. Vegeta gritted his teeth and charged towards Cell barraging him with punches, however only a tenth of them hit and those that did hit barely dented the monster. Cell clubbed Vegeta onto the ground and launched a huge Ki ball at him.

"NOOO!' Trunks shouted as he and Piccolo charged over, followed by Sixteen.

Cell smiled, and plunged his tail through Piccolo causing him to lose consciousness, blasted half of Sixteen's body to oblivion and punched Trunks in the gut causing him to double over in pain. 'If only we stayed in the Chamber longer we could beat him!' Trunks thought.

"Now Eighteen do you see the futility of escaping me?" Cell smirked.

"Boy… Get the cyborg girl away from here…" Vegeta grunted.

"What about you?"

"What do you think? I'm going back to the chamber to finish my training then I'm going to kill this bastard."

"Oh Vegeta you're still alive, I've underestimated you." Cell laughed.

Vegeta stood up and charged back to his Ascended Saiyan form, "You haven't defeated me yet Cell!" Vegeta shouted angrily while charging towards Cell. Trunks grabbed Eighteen by the wrist and tried to fly away but his loyalty to his father was too great, he already lost his dad in his time and he wasn't going to lose his dad in this one either. He tried to fly back to help but was stunned at the display of power Vegeta put up.

"This should hold you…" Vegeta grunted, as he knocked Cell down and charged a huge glow of energy.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed and launched it at Cell. Cell regained his foothold and realized the attack that was heading towards him. 'Damn, if that hits me I'm done for a good while!' Cell thought as he dodged. The explosion hurled Cell towards the sky, damaging part of his body greatly. Cell then proceeded to charge at full speed towards Vegeta launching a ki ball at point blank range into his stomach burning his flesh. Vegeta lost consciousness and fell from the sky. Trunks immediately flew over to catch his falling father while dragging Eighteen like a ragdoll.

"Hey now don't be foolish, boy hand over Eighteen!" Cell laughed.

"In your dreams!" Trunks screamed as he flew off at full speed over to another island. Trunks was almost as strong as his father but even so he wouldn't be able to get away from Cell despite the advantage of Cell being injured. He thought desperately at what to do as Cell steadily caught up. He hated the idea of leaving his half dead dad with the cyborg that he detested but he had no choice.

"I'm going to fight Cell you hide somewhere with Vegeta and if you do anything to him and I mean ANYTHING, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Eighteen just nodded and took Vegeta and flew off in the distance.

"Your fight is with me Cell!" Trunks shouted.

"Boy you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Cell smirked.

"Oh really?" Trunks realized now it's the best time to use the level beyond the Ascended Saiyan.

Eighteen was injured as well, but fortunately for her was a cyborg and as such she was still at full power and can fly at her top speed without rest. As she flew she went over all the events that happened today, it all seemed like a nightmare to her.

' Okay, so Piccolo was equal to my brother when he was knocked out in one hit yesterday, then we have Vegeta and that purple haired boy who suddenly became even stronger than him, now apparently there's this cicada monster trying to kill me and my brother…'

"Seventeen…" Eighteen mumbled holding back her tears, both her brother and Sixteen was gone, she has nobody now and everyone wants her dead. No one alive can help her and everyone was stronger than her as well. She was either going to get killed by Cell or Trunks, Eighteen thought she might as well accept her fate.

Eighteen found a forest with good amount of trees for covers it was also near a city, a good place for her to hide and get cleaned up, she thought.

She found a cave nearby and went in for hiding, thinking about all the events that had occurred she cried herself to sleep.

"What the…where am I?" Vegeta rubbed his head and flinched at the searing pain.

"Ughh" he grunted he couldn't move. He turned his head around to see where he was and noticed the female cyborg which riled him up in anger. 'That stupid boy better have a damn good excuse for this!'

When he calmed down a bit he noticed that he was inside a cave and near the entrance it was raining profusely. The rain hit the ground and bounced on his face which annoyed Vegeta greatly. He looked back and saw Eighteen, who was sleeping peacefully although her face seems to be in complete distraught. She wasn't so bad when she's not annoying him, she was actually pretty cute he thought. 'Gah what am I thinking I should kill her right now…if only I can.' He grunted at the thought but was interrupted by more rain drops.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Vegeta shouted.

"Huh? What Cell? GET AWAY!" Eighteen got up in a fighting stance. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, even when he dominated her in battle she never shown a weakness like what he just saw, and he thought it was absolutely hilarious.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes in anger hearing Vegeta laugh at her, she walked over to him and folded her arms towering over him.

"What are you laughing at little man."

Vegeta laughed again at her desperate attempt at acting tough, it was obvious to him she was trying to hide her brief moment of vulnerability. Vegeta enjoyed it; this was the kind of revenge he wanted although he couldn't achieve it by defeating her in battle for some reason.

"Stop laughing!" Eighteen frowned and kicked him on the side lightly.

"AHHH FU…" Vegeta grunted in pain.

"Now why did you wake me up? Where's your manners." Eighteen asked in an annoyed tone.

"Move me away from the damn cave entrance the damn rain is pouring all over my face!" Vegeta replied.

Now it was her turn to laugh, Eighteen thought of the perfect way to get revenge on him she pushed him closer to the entrance so more rain would hit him. She giggled at his angry expression.

"I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta shouted angrily. At this position the rain can now freely pelt his wounds which caused him to flinch in pain.

"You want me to pull you inside?" She taunted.

"What do you think, it's raining bullets!" Vegeta grunted.

"Say please, and I will." Eighteen smirked.

"You're crazy I will never say please to a machine like yourself!"

"Fine have it your way." She shrugged and sat back down continue to giggle at his pained but angry expression.

"Alright Alright you win, now take me away from the damn rain!"

"Say the magic word, prince"

"Please…" Vegeta grunted in a whisper.

"What I can't hear you?" She giggled again.

"PLEASE!" He said roughly.

"I know you don't mean it but I'm not a disrespectful person so fine." Eighteen replied carelessly. She wondered why she took him back inside, had they change places Vegeta probably would have killed her or just kicked her down the cave.

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"That purple haired boy?"

"Yes him, who else would I be talking about." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"He went and fought Cell while I took you here."

"Stupid boy…" Vegeta muttered. Silence overcame them for a good hour; neither of them were able to sleep. Eighteen couldn't bear this boredom, she would rather ride in a car with Seventeen for days than be stuck in a cave in silence.

"Ahh I can't stay here, it's dirty and you smell." Eighteen sighed in frustration, breaking the silence.

"I smell? It's called moss you stupid machine."

"I am a woman you monkey." Eighteen replied angrily.

"Fine it's moss that smells bad not me woman."

"Why can't you call me by my name, I call you by yours."

"Shut up…" Vegeta closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

Eighteen decided to leave it alone and stared into the thundering clouds, wondering what will happen tomorrow.


	5. Mind Games

"Nice power boy but you lack the speed to hit me." Cell said smugly and then charged over to Trunks punching him in the gut. "Now do you see, move aside or die." Cell continued barraging Trunks with attacks that was simply too quick for the Saiyan to respond. Trunks finally spotted an opening and gave a heavy uppercut to Cell which sent him flying.

Cell licked the blood off his lips and frowned. "Cell you will absorb Eighteen over my dead body!" Trunks shouted angrily. Cell pondered the situation, to be honest he didn't feel like fighting anymore, with Trunks bulky transformation he can damage him greatly, that is if he can hit him. But surely he will stall enough time for more annoying pests to show up and deter him from his perfection. Cell smirked as an idea came to him, he will attack his mind.

"I'm pretty sure you know if we keep fighting eventually I'll kill you so why are you risking your life just to stall the inevitable?" Cell said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"My timeline has already been destroyed by Gero's evil creation and I'll be damned if I let it happen to this one!" Trunks snapped back.

"Oh but you're risking your life for nothing, you hope that by fighting me Eighteen would find a place to hide but you realize that no one alive is strong enough to stop me so I will have her eventually, so why don't you come to your senses and let me go."

"Hmph, by the time you kill me Goku will be out and he will kill you himself!" Trunks smiled arrogantly.

"I see, so if Goku is going to stop me then why do you have to go and die? Surely if you leave now I won't be able to find her in time and then Goku will show up to fight me."

"What are you getting at Cell, I already said I won't stand by while you try to absorb the cyborg!" Trunks replied skeptically.

"What I'm saying is you owe your life to your timeline not here, if you die trying to stall me then who will kill the cyborgs from your time?" Cell smiled at the stunned Trunks, Cell was right the only reason why he came back here was to prevent the horrible future from happening but more importantly he wanted to find the cyborgs weakness so he could kill them himself.

Cell studied Trunks face and smirked at the fact that his plan was working. "Both way it's a gamble, let me go now and pray that Goku shows up or die at my hands and stall for a few more minutes, but don't forget you have another Earth to save." Cell added.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me CELL!" Trunks shouted angrily as he charged up. "And I'm sure I can stall more than just a few minutes."

"HUH what about Piccolo and Vegeta who will take care of them, they are almost dead" Cell yelled back angrily.

"You just worry about me!" Trunks shouted as he flew over to Cell. Trunks was worried about his father and Piccolo, but he already sensed Tien flying over to the scene and he also trusted that Eighteen wasn't dumb enough to try anything stupid with his father, if she did he will give her a fear much worse than Cell.

"Have it your way brat." Cell grunted angrily.

* * *

Vegeta unknowingly fell asleep, he felt ashamed with himself. How could he sleep when he was in such a condition he could've been easily killed while he was in his most vulnerable state, he knew if he was in the same room with a sleeping Frieza he would have wasted no time in killing him. So why hasn't she killed him, surely she could do it easily in his weakened state, does she realize how powerless she would be if he was in full health, she must be an idiot to not exterminate him now.

Vegeta decided to give up on trying to understand what in the world she was thinking and instead try to move but to his dismay he found every muscle in his body aching just trying to walk. He moved about and tried to flex which immediately elicited a grunt of pain. "Damn this." He muttered quietly. It was then that he noticed Eighteen was no longer in the cave with him. He didn't have much time after that to think before Eighteen landed interrupting his thought.

"I see you can move now." Eighteen remarked nonchalantly, Vegeta responded with a hateful glare.

"Where have you been, I can still sense Cell out there." Vegeta demanded.

"Since when have you started caring about my safety?" Eighteen smirked. Vegeta face changed to a scowl. He hastily replied "I just didn't want him to get too strong when I haven't recovered and finish my training."

"It's cute when you're trying to explain yourself like that." Eighteen said giving him a mocking smirk.

"WHAT, how dare you mock me you machine!" Vegeta threw a punch towards Eighteen but she caught it easily which caused Vegeta to winced in pain at the contact.

"You better kill me now if you know what's good for you." Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Relax I won't kill you, if I do that, the purple haired kid will hunt me down." Eighteen replied casually, which caught Vegeta by surprise. "Anyways I went out to grab some food it should last long enough before your friends kill Cell."

"Hmph don't underestimate a Saiyan's appetite, your 3 bags of food won't even be a snack to me." Vegeta replied arrogantly.

Eighteen smirked and taunted "well now who said I got the food for you, if you want to eat go take care of yourself." Vegeta gave a face of shock and then changed to anger and grumpily countered. "Well who said I need you to get me food, I wouldn't accept your help even if my life depended on it!"

"Your life is depended on me." She casually shrugged.

"I can take care of myself I need nobody's help!" Vegeta rambled on, Eighteen just rolled her eyes, here he goes with another one of his Saiyan pride speeches, she thought and sure enough it was, Vegeta said something about how he survived Frieza's rule and then more nonsense about going against Goku, now seriously what does food have to do with Goku and Frieza? She sighed and finally gave in. "Okay I get it you don't need my help." She replied sarcastically. Vegeta sensed the sarcasm in her voice but he was too proud to care knowing this might as well be the best victory he can get out of her.

Eighteen took out a loaf of bread and began eating eliciting an envious look from Vegeta. He quickly looked away when Eighteen turned her head, but he wasn't fast enough and she saw that he stared at her food hungrily, smirking she tauntingly said "Well are you going to admit you need my help now?"

Vegeta grunted and turned his back to her and closed his eyes, which made Eighteen pondered if he even know he's going to die one day because of that pride of his.

An hour passed and Vegeta's stomach was growling, he tried his best to ignore it he would rather die than ask the cyborg woman for help. He has already decided that once he heals up he was going to kill her and Cell no questions asked and he wouldn't let anyone stop him this time.

Eighteen on the other hand was bored she looked outside and stared in the darkness, as much as she despise Vegeta and his pride he was still the only company she had, and since she was dying from boredom she might as well mess with him bit. She was about to taunt him about his growling stomach when she realized that she had a legit question for the Saiyan prince. Finally breaking the silence Eighteen asked "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He replied in surprise, shocked that she's actually talking to him in a softer tone of voice.

"Fit in with these humans, according to Gero's data, you detest this planet and everyone on it."

"I train in isolation." Vegeta responded rather proudly.

"Umm what?" Eighteen asked a bit shocked at his response; did he just say he train alone to deal with humans? She thought.

"You heard me." Vegeta replied somewhat annoyed. 'What does she want now? Trying to start a conversation with me? Is she playing some sort of mind game?' He thought.

"So you mean to tell me that you live on this planet and don't enjoy anything it has to offer but instead you train with no social interaction?" She mused.

"Correct."

"Well isn't your life interesting." Eighteen replied sarcastically, 'Wow would I honestly expect any helpful ideas from this guy?' She thought, Eighteen was actually planning to live her life in peace now that she realized Goku could be as strong as Vegeta which would make her attempt to kill him a suicide. She did however expect to live in seclusion but hearing what a life of seclusion means to Vegeta she was no longer that interested in it.

"Can you at least tell me what else you do besides training?" Eighteen prodded on taking somewhat of an interest in the Saiyan Prince.

"What are your intentions?" Vegeta replied angrily.

"What do you mean my intentions, I just want to know what you do with your free time." Eighteen said defensively.

"Gathering data on me so you can find my weakness huh? Something I would expect from a robot." Vegeta smirked.

"Fine if you prefer to be an ass then so be it." With an angry expression she walked off and gotten ready to fly out of the cave before Vegeta's voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta demanded.

"Why would you care where a robot like me is going HUH?" Eighteen snapped back. Vegeta smirked at her angry expression and tone, he struggled to get up and steadily walked over to her which made Eighteen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well I thought you told me before you weren't really a robot." He said in a softer tone which surprised Eighteen even more. 'What's he up to now?' She thought feeling annoyed at his childish games.

"Yes I did, but you wouldn't believe me or care what I have to say anyway." Eighteen said annoyed, she was now feeling more uncomfortable as Vegeta slowly staggered towards her limping as he did, but she refused to move from her spot her pride just wouldn't let her back away from an injured man.

"And what made you think I didn't believe." Vegeta breathed out now inches away from her face. Eighteen subconsciously moved her head backwards increasing the distance between them but still refused to move her body.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What are you doing?" She demanded in shock. Vegeta leaned closer and gave her a smirk. "Well now I'm sure you smell like a human." Vegeta said amusingly. Eighteen studied his face to see what kind of stunt Vegeta was trying to pull, but to her surprise he stared right back at her looking deep into her soul. For a while neither of them made a move, they continued staring for what seemed like an eternity. Eighteen was about to give a smart remark when Vegeta suddenly leaned forward and kissed Eighteen on the lips.

'WHAT THE FUCK' She thought taken in surprise, she didn't know what to feel for some reason she wasn't mad but she wasn't pleased either.

Vegeta broke the kiss just as fast as he had started it "Hmm just as I thought." Vegeta smirked and walked back to where he was sleeping.

"What the hell were you trying to pull Vegeta?" Eighteen demanded angrily, even though she wasn't mad she had to keep up her bravado.

"Payback, you didn't think I forgot what you did, did you?" He responded casually. Now this she didn't expect to happen, she was the one to toy with him not the other way around.

"Yes I remember, but you're in no position to do this! And what were you saying just as you thought?" Eighteen ranted on, she already realized that she was just blindly rambling which would just make Vegeta's ego soar even higher.

"Well, you aren't killing me now are you?" Vegeta smirked obviously ignoring the other question.

"If you wanted to die that was a good way to ask for it." She replied menacingly Eighteen walked towards Vegeta and glared venomously at him right in the eyes. But the truth was she wasn't mad she didn't know what she was feeling she just thought she lost to Vegeta in a psychological battle and she didn't know how to rebound from it. Vegeta couldn't read her face, her angry exterior was obviously hiding her inner emotions, but Vegeta was too proud to read through that instead he just thought he won and that he successfully defeated her in her own game. Deciding to push deeper he taunted. "Well are you going to do something or are you just going to make more blind threats?"

Eighteen raised her hand about to strike him with all her might; she knew full well that he wasn't going to survive the slap so she thought better against it. She decided to use weaker force to just hurt him but before she got the chance she heard Vegeta's stomach growl again.

Eighteen smirked and walked back into the cave, her angry face replaced by an emotionless mask. 'I'll just enjoy his starving frustration' she thought proudly.

"Damn why did my stomach had to growl." Vegeta mumbled angrily, if she had hit him then he would have won because that meant that he got under her skin and was enough to piss her off, but unfortunately his own body denied him that satisfaction.

Vegeta decided to forget about Eighteen for the moment and decided there were bigger worries at hand, like whether or not Trunks was dead and locating Cell. To his horror he felt a very weak ki that belonged to Trunks, but that wasn't even the worst part it would seem his ki was moving with Cell's ki as well. If he didn't knew them beforehand it would seem the two were companions moving together and since they weren't, that would only leave one conclusion Cell was using Trunks as a captive. 'But for what reason?' Vegeta furrowed his brow in thought.


	6. Lust and Regrets

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for the reviews, it is much appreciated also if you feel that the characters are OOC please feel free to tell me.**

* * *

"Where is that blasted Cyborg, it's already nightfall." Cell mumbled angrily while flying over cities and islands, holding the unconscious Trunks under his arm he landed. He glanced around and shouted in his loudest voice "COME OUT EIGHTEEN AND VEGETA OR TRUNKS DIES!" Although Cell knew that Eighteen wouldn't care what happened to Trunks he was hoping that Vegeta did. Unfortunately for Cell they were nowhere near him.

"Do you think Piccolo would be alright?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Yeah we gave him the senzu but it's Trunks we should be worried about." Tien replied glumly.

"Let's just hope Goku finish his training soon and defeat Cell." Yamcha added, hopelessness in his voice as well. Krillin couldn't help but feel down as well, Yamcha was usually the cheery one of the group and even he was feeling hopeless.

Eighteen sat quietly observing the Saiyan Prince he was really starting to intrigue her, ignoring what happened earlier his behavior still somewhat surprises her. He was doing light push-ups despite his condition and hunger; nothing stops him from training which amused her. Vegeta managed to shock her once again when he proclaimed that he was in a good enough condition to go hunt for food. Eighteen obviously didn't want him to get caught by Cell because it wouldn't just mean his death but hers as well so she spoke against his rash decision

"Cell is still out there." She said rather calmly. Eighteen had learned from their previous conversations that giving him an attitude would result in her talking to a brick wall.

Vegeta not bothering to face her simply pointed out Cell was on the other side of the planet. Eighteen believed him even though she wasn't the most trusting person in the world. Vegeta strolled outside in the dark with Eighteen instinctively following him, though she didn't know why she was following him. Eighteen just assumed she wanted to see him humiliate himself which wasn't exactly the truth but she didn't want to pay too much thought to it.

Vegeta ventured further outside the cave in his "hunt" for food he was still limping but it wasn't as bad as when he first tried to walk. Eighteen was amused at his attempt of trying to get food, Vegeta was actually feeling his way through the woods. 'How can he hunt when he can barely see and walk?' She wondered.

Vegeta walked past the trees and found a clearing with Eighteen casually following him. "This should be good enough." Vegeta's gruff voice came out rather loudly, obviously wanting to attract Eighteen's attention. "Well I'm waiting." Eighteen said impatiently.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly and pulled something from inside his battle armor. In his hand was a capsule, he tossed it outwards and with a puff of smoke an Octopus-like spaceship appeared. "I told you I can take care of myself." Vegeta declared proudly.

Vegeta opened the door, and motioned Eighteen to follow. They walked inside the spaceship and to Eighteen's amusement the whole place was a mess. Clothes and battle suits were scattered everywhere and the kitchen was layered with dust Eighteen swore she saw a cobweb inside a half opened oven. Vegeta dragged himself towards the refrigerator and opened it with pride but unfortunately for him, there was no food only a bottle of milk. Vegeta glanced quickly over at Eighteen to make sure she didn't see the lack of contents in the refrigerator and then grab the milk out of the fridge.

"Well, I'm not hungry so I'll just get a drink." Vegeta declared stubbornly. Showing off the milk bottle in front of Eighteen before drinking it. Eighteen wasn't impressed in fact she already guessed that Vegeta didn't have any food, he just refuse to admit he needed help.

"Right." Eighteen replied sarcastically. Vegeta growled and stormed out of the kitchen. Eighteen followed him and found out he went inside his gravity room, although it wasn't turned on Vegeta was still trying his best to train, he punched the air recklessly which made his whole body ache in pain.

"You're in no condition to train" Eighteen pointed out.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Vegeta grunted trying his best to mask the pain.

"Whatever, anyway if you're going to train then do it in hiding, the spaceship will catch Cell's attention." Eighteen grimaced at the mention of Cell. Vegeta frowned and walked over to her "I know how to take care of myself." He hissed.

"Cell will find you and he will kill you!" Eighteen hissed back just as menacingly. Vegeta glared at her defiantly and barked back "I don't need you to worry about me!"

"You're going to get me killed as well you selfish bastard" Eighteen replied in contempt. She didn't want to lose her temper it wasn't in her character to steam off, so she turned her back to him took a deep breathe and walked off. She flew back in her cave resisting the urge to just blow up the spaceship.

Vegeta kept up his light training until his injured body couldn't keep up any longer, he collapsed on the floor if he wanted to continue training he would need food. Vegeta slowly dozed off to sleep, just when he was about to fall asleep a sudden flare of ki woke him up. The ki belonged to Cell and he was near, approximately 10 minutes away if he keeps on moving at the speed he was going. Vegeta gritting his teeth moved out of the spaceship and dashed towards the cave. "Are you in here!?" Vegeta shouted brashly. Eighteen glanced over at Vegeta giving him a questioning look. "What do you want now?" Eighteen replied coldly.

"Cell's nearby." Vegeta answered. Eighteen's eyes opened wide fear written all over her face, if Cell finds her she wouldn't last a minute against him, she thought frantically of ways to hide or escape but she ended up with the solution of just staying put and hope Cell don't find the cave she was taking shelter in. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself a bit trying her best to keep her composure. "So what about it, he won't find us here." Eighteen replied uncaringly.

Vegeta eyes opened in disbelief but quickly changed to a scowl. Looking away he quickly said "I didn't want you wandering off and getting devoured." Eighteen smirked she wondered if he really did started caring for her wellbeing now, can he even have a gentle side? She decided to make it her goal to find out.

"So you're worried about me now?" She inquired inquisitively. Walking closer to the now irritated Saiyan Prince, she made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Vegeta turned his back to her; he was not going to have her mess with his head again.

"Hmph, I don't care what happens to you, but I can't let him get any stronger when I'm injured." Vegeta replied in annoyance whilst trying his best to keep up his bravado.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you didn't want me to leave?" She whispered next his ear, drawing a low angry growl from the Saiyan Prince. He turned to face her with his trademark angry look. "Yes that's the only reason." He seethed out angrily.

"If you say so" Eighteen taunted in a singsong voice.

"Be quiet, Cell's around the area." Vegeta growled. Eighteen sighed silently and paced back in the cave, hoping that Cell wouldn't find her.

* * *

"Where are they…" Cell muttered angrily with Trunks slouched over his shoulder. Cell tried to sense Vegeta's ki but to no avail, he was masking it perfectly. Cell was about to fly off to another area but he was interrupted by a pained groan. Cell looked over at the barely conscious Saiyan and smirked. "What's wrong Trunks, I told you if you stepped aside it would've been a lot easier." Cell taunted.

Cell flew past the forest but stopped once again when he came across a clearing, what caught his attention was a spaceship, one that belonged to Capsule Corps. "Now why would a spaceship like that do around here?" Cell snickered. Trunks noticed the spaceship as well 'My DAD must be around!' he thought frantically, afraid of what might happen if Cell found out.

"So you found my training ship huh…" Trunks breathed out.

"This is yours?" Cell inquired feeling rather amused at the coincidence.

"Yes…" his answer came out in barely a whisper.

"Hmph then you wouldn't mind if I destroyed it right?" Cell asked, however he didn't wait for an answer before launching a ki blast that engulfed the entire ship ablaze. Trunks immediately knew what Cell was trying to do.

"WHAT? WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!" Trunks screamed hoarsely. Cell grinned satisfied with Trunks' reaction.

"We don't have the materials to make another damn it!" Trunks spat angrily. Cell's grin grew wider in arrogance, if it wasn't Trunks' ship then he wouldn't have gotten that angry over it and plus why would Vegeta even use it after the injuries from their last battle anyway? Feeling confident with his conclusion Cell flew away from the area.

* * *

"He's gone." Vegeta stated emotionlessly.

"Good." Eighteen unenthusiastically replied, with the same lack of emotions as Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to walk out the cave before being stopped by Eighteen's voice. "Where are you going now?" she asked coldly.

"Going back to training." Vegeta replied casually. Eighteen glared at him with furious crystal blue eyes. "You know Cell can sense you training." Eighteen scolded. Vegeta thought for a good while and decided she was right; Cell wasn't that far off if he trains now his ki will spike and Cell will sense it. Plus he was also hungry and there wasn't any purpose in training on an empty stomach. Vegeta needed food and he needed it fast if he wanted to train as soon as Cell is far off enough, he certainly wasn't going to ask Eighteen for food but what is she going to do when he takes it by force? The thought brought a huge smirk to Vegeta's face.

Eighteen waited for a smart response from Vegeta but to her surprise, she actually talked through to him. He walked back into the cave with Eighteen following him. She got even more surprised when he grabbed the bags of food and opened it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eighteen demanded, staring him down with a cold glare, Vegeta looked back and smirked, he liked how her eyes looked when she was angry as if invisible flames flared up in those icy blue eyes, he found it as amusing as it was alluring.

Vegeta took a bagel out of the bag and opened his mouth as if he was about to bite but he stopped midway to see Eighteen's reaction. Would she let him do it or would she stop him he wondered, in the end it wouldn't even matter because he was going to eat it one way or another.

"So you're accepting my help now?" Eighteen laughed lightly.

"Far from it, I didn't ask for your help I'm taking what I want." Vegeta smirked back. Eighteen growled, walking over to him she snatched the bagel from his hand with caused the Saiyan Prince growl back in irritation.

"No one steals from me." Eighteen whispered menacingly, her eyes filled with the same fire that Vegeta found intriguing. He smirked and grabbed a hold of her hand that was holding the bagel and forced it to move to his mouth. He took a bite and smiled arrogantly. "You were saying?" he taunted.

Eighteen was too surprised to do anything; she quickly went over her options of ways to get him back for what he did. No way was she going to let Vegeta best her in anything. Eighteen raised her hand to slap him but he caught a hold of her wrist. Eighteen couldn't believe he had the strength to hold her arm still, even though she didn't use her full power he still had regained enough power to exert that much force. Eighteen looked at Vegeta giving him a death glare, Vegeta looked back at her staring back with just as much intensity.

Eighteen enraged that he took her stuff without permission wanted to make him pay dearly for it. If he asked nicely she would have had no problem giving it to him, of course she would mock him for it but that was only natural. All she wanted to do was to show him that his pride will ruin him one day, although she didn't know why teaching Vegeta that lesson mattered to her so much. She don't even consider him a friend, he was just a good for nothing ass that cares only about himself, seriously why would she consider teaching him a life lesson when all he does is be ungrateful. But maybe that's why she was fascinated by him; he worked for everything he has and he doesn't want nor accept help from anybody, in a way that's just the way she is. Like her, Vegeta was someone that certainly didn't take what he has for granted. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed he was staring intently in her eyes, she looked back and for the first time she noticed there was something more in his eyes than just pride. She couldn't grasp what it was exactly but she found it appealing to her.

Vegeta noticed that their little struggle was now turning into a mere hand holding charade, neither of them were even putting forth strength now they were just holding each other still, something that confused even Vegeta. He was above to take another bite from the bagel but Eighteen already saw it coming so she exerted more strength and forced Vegeta down whilst trying to move her hand away. Vegeta displeased by this rolled over and gotten on top of Eighteen and tried another attempt at eating the bagel but once again got interrupted when Eighteen head butted him.

Vegeta flinched at the pain but instead of backing off he used as much force as he could muster and pushed back down. Their head locked in a struggle neither side willing to surrender. Vegeta looked into her eyes again, with a deep frustrating growl he kissed Eighteen on the lips aggressively, which took her by surprise, her eyes opened in shock but instead of stopping the kiss she closed her eyes and accepted it. He looked at her and see if she was about to be in a fit of rage but to his surprise she wasn't, instead she just closed her eyes.

'What the hell?' Vegeta thought. Why wasn't she getting mad like last time, especially since they were in an argument before but instead of being mad and breaking the kiss Eighteen actually kissed back. Now Vegeta was really surprised, but he was even more shocked that he didn't break the kiss himself; why was he even kissing her in the first place he wondered. They deepened the kiss and rolled over on the ground. The kiss finally broke it left both of them panting; they stared at each other with such passion that surprised both of them. Eighteen's blue eyes filled with desire while Vegeta dark ones showed a softer side to his usual hardened look, they indulge in their kiss once again logic and reasoning leaving their head as they continued. Vegeta tore off her clothes as well as his without as much as a second thought. Eighteen began to rethink the situation, she knew she would regret this later but when Vegeta nibbled her neck which elicited soft moans she decided to screw whatever regrets she will have in the future.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Okay it's finished!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly, trying her best to lighten the gloomy mood of the Z-fighters.

"What is..?" Yamcha finally decided to ask, he was left out on whatever project Bulma was working on.

"The Cyborg Tracking Device, you guys can call it CTD for short." Bulma winked enthusiastically. "Here catch!" she said before throwing the device over to Krillin, who comically tried to catch it after bouncing off his head.

"Geez something got you all worked up." Bulma said frowning, she noticed that everyone was deep in thought and apparently very upset about something, which confused Bulma because she was told that after Goku finishes training no cyborgs could kill him not even Cell.

"Wooow that's great Bulma, with the remote you made earlier we can shut down the cyborg!" Krillin replied for the first time excitement filled his voice. Bulma smiled back, and said "Brute force doesn't win ALL the fights you know." Everyone started laughing except for Piccolo of course.

"This is no time for celebration; even if the cyborg is destroyed Cell is still far too strong for any of us." Piccolo added in grumpily which ruined the mood.

"Yeah not to mention he have Trunks…" Tien said glumly.

'What? What do you mean have Trunks? What happened to that boy from the future?" Bulma demanded worriedly. Although she don't know the background of the mystery man from the future, she did know that her future self trusted him with the time machine, so he must be a trustworthy guy not to mention he was always so nice to her. Admittedly she was worried about his well being she did after all considered him one of her best of friends even if she met him recently.

Her question was met with silence for a good minute which annoyed her, she may not be a fighter but she at least deserves to know what happened to her friend. "Hey I was asking a question!" Bulma asked again although a bit rudely this time.

"Cell got Trunks as a captive, his ki is weak almost as if he's dying we still have no idea what Cell wants with him." Piccolo answered in his usual grumpy tone.

"Well what are you guys doing here? Go save him already!" Bulma ordered obvious concern in her voice.

"You think we don't want to? The best we can do now is wait for Goku." Piccolo spat out angrily. Piccolo may not be the nicest guy around but he would never stand by while a comrade dies and he absolutely hates it when he's powerless to stop such an atrocity. Kami certainly softened him up a bit.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go find that cyborg and shut her down so Cell doesn't get any stronger." Krillin said nervously. Everyone just nodded. Krillin flew off after hearing the usual "be careful and good luck" even Piccolo said something although it wasn't what he wanted to hear. 'Don't do anything foolish or you're going to die' his words rang in his head as he flew 'Trust me Piccolo I wouldn't, I can't fail my friends they are all counting on me!' Krillin continuously convinced himself.

"Here she is." Krillin said to himself as he hovered over the mountain where the CTD said the cyborg was at. Taking a deep breath Krillin told himself he could do this. 'That's weird the tracker says this is where she is but I don't see her…she must be hiding under some covers I better be careful not to be spotted.' Krillin thought silently. Gulping he landed hastily but furtively. As he scurried around the bushes, he pictured in his head how the event will play out. "This isn't right, I have no right to take the life of someone…" he sighed. 'DAH what am I thinking, she's after Goku, she's evil and after I'm finish with this we can all live in peace again!' Krillin desperately convinced himself.

* * *

The Sun shined brightly illuminating the cave where Eighteen slept causing her to awake. Groaning and rubbing her eyes drowsily she sat up trying to get a lucid mind, which she ended up immediately regretting. She remembered what happened last night; slowly she looked down and saw a naked Vegeta was right besides her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped in horror and jumped off to the other side of the cave. 'Damn it what the hell have I done!' she mentally scolded herself, she knew she would regret it later, but she lost control and couldn't resist for some reason something she was not used to since she was always in control of any situation. She then remembered she was naked, noticing her clothes under Vegeta she sighed angrily and grabbed them violently from under his body. She put her torn shirt and pants back on cursing Vegeta for ruining her clothes.

Vegeta's arm slumped to the ground when Eighteen moved away causing the Saiyan to wake up. He frowned that he didn't get the amount of sleep time he wanted. He looked over at Eighteen which immediately reminded him of what happened, his frown deepened. Vegeta quickly grabbed his pants and put it on but he didn't bother with his body suit.

"Anything you want to say bastard?" Eighteen seethed, giving Vegeta the death glare. Vegeta would normally smirk that he successfully pissed her off but at the moment he was too disappointed in himself, he gave into his primal lust when he should have instead hate and detest the cyborg woman.

"You think I liked what happened?" Vegeta snapped back, glaring back at her with the same intensity.

"You were the one who started this!" She fumed, and with that she lunged at Vegeta with all her might. Although he could not sense her power he had a feeling she wasn't holding anything back this time, he doubted he would survive a fight against her with his injuries but he was not going to back down regardless of the situation, plus he was mad at what happened last night he had to take his rage on someone. Vegeta flared up to Super Saiyan and braced himself for the incoming attack. Eighteen gave him a right hook to the jaw which caused Vegeta to crash deeper into the cavern, she pursued right after his flying body but when she finally reached to where he was she received an uppercut that sent her flying up the top of the mountain. Eighteen shot out from the cave like a volcanic eruption, ignoring the pain she flew right back down and punched Vegeta in the stomach which caused him to drop to the ground in pain.

"Fuck…!" Vegeta muttered angrily. Vegeta immediately got up a second later and punched her in the face which sent her crashing into a wall.

"I hate you! You bastard!" Eighteen shouted angrily. They were about to clash again before Krillin stepped into the scene. Vegeta was the first to notice him due to his advance battle awareness.

"What the hell are you doing here midget!" Vegeta growled impatiently. He didn't want any help and he certainly didn't want Krillin to go around telling everyone what happened that is if he saw anything that happened _before_ their fight.

"I uhh came to uhh help!" Krillin stuttered. He glanced over at the cyborg and pointed the remote over to her. Eighteen eyes widen in fear, she recognized it right away after all her whole life before this mess was dreading that controller and finding ways to destroy it. She braced herself to attack Krillin hoping that she was fast enough to stop him from pressing the button although she doubted it since his finger was actually touching it. She was ready to charge but before she could she heard Vegeta's voice telling Krillin to not do it, which surprised her beyond comprehension.

"What do you mean don't do it look what she did to you!" Krillin replied with shock. He has his friends' safety to worry about and he wasn't going to let Vegeta's pride get them killed.

"You heard me, this is between me and her I don't need you!" Vegeta shouted back, he wanted a good fight sure, but he also didn't want Krillin to shut her down for another reason. As much as he hated to admit it, Eighteen's company was rather amusing to him. Their constant prideful conflict was a rush he certainly enjoyed immensely.

Krillin's hunch was correct, this was another one of Vegeta's pride fights and the last few times he pulled one of those almost got him killed. In fact every time Vegeta's pride gets the better of him someone was always in danger. He summoned all his courage to confront the Saiyan Prince once and for all. "Vegeta I'm sorry to say this but I won't put anymore life at risk because of that arrogance of yours!" Krillin shouted back with so much intrepidity that it even shocked Vegeta. Eighteen however was not amused, her life was on the line and although Vegeta did stand up for her she couldn't trust him enough to deal with the situation calmly which is exactly the attitude needed to convince Krillin not to press the controller.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING VEGETA!?" Krillin exclaimed in surprise and a bit of fear. Eighteen snapped out of her thoughts and saw Vegeta phased in front of Krillin and snatched the controller from his hand. Without answering him Vegeta crushed the controller in front of Krillin. "This is my fight and my fight alone." He replied.

* * *

"That ki… it belongs to Vegeta…and Krillin too" Cell muttered. 'If they are there then there's a good chance Eighteen would be there as well.' He thought excitedly. "YES!" Cell shouted with enthusiasm and impatience as he flew off to where he felt Vegeta and Krillin was.

* * *

**A/N: The reason why Krillin wasn't reluctant to turn off 18 was because in this story 18 never kissed Krillin which never gave him the idea that she was a "redeemable" person. Again if characters seems OOC please tell me.**


	7. Sacrifice

"VEGETA!" Krillin shouted in rage, 'how could he put everyone's life at risk just for his petty rivalry?' he thought angrily.

"Shut up I have no patience to deal with you at the moment." Vegeta laughed. "Now then cyborg lets resume our fight!"

Eighteen didn't need to be asked twice, she wanted to beat his head in for what he did to her. She flew over to Vegeta and barraged him with blows that were too quick for Krillin to even see. Vegeta blocked her attacks and countered with his own. His thrill for battle occupied his mind too much for him to sense Cell coming.

"Will you wake up VEGETA!?" Krillin exclaimed angrily. Vegeta chose to ignore him this time; he didn't want to waste his effort in arguing with the human. Krillin now annoyed as well as angry charged over at Vegeta and knocked him into a wall. Both Eighteen and Vegeta were surprised by this, since neither of them thought he had it in him.

"You're going to regret that cue ball." Vegeta spat out.

"Will you wake up? Cell's coming!" Krillin shouted back with so much intensity that Vegeta didn't think it was possible for the human. Vegeta decided to listen and furrowed his brow in concentration; in an instant he knew Krillin wasn't lying Cell was approaching quickly, so quick in fact…he was hovering on top of them at the very moment.

"Why thank you Vegeta, I would not have found Eighteen had it not been for you." Cell taunted evilly. Vegeta glared at him with rage, he couldn't take Cell on even if he was full powered what chance would he have now that he's injured? Vegeta's hunch was also correct, Cell was holding Trunks hostage; his unconscious body on top of Cell's broad shoulder.

"You know your son almost died trying to make me stay away from the cyborg but here you are taking me to her, wasted effort on Trunks' part ehh?" Cell laughed maliciously. Vegeta didn't respond instead he fired multiple ki blast at Cell, which he ended dodging with ease.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Trunks will die." Cell stated as he pointed over to the unconscious half-Saiyan on his back. "Can't take him head on so you're relying on hostages?" Eighteen mocked angrily.

"Don't make me laugh Eighteen, Vegeta couldn't take me blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back." Cell responded, amused at the fact that Eighteen was standing up for Vegeta.

"Then why don't you fight instead of hiding behind Trunks!" Vegeta gritted his teeth in rage.

"Oh Vegeta, we fought before and I proven too much for you to handle, so instead of wasting my time I'm going to achieve perfection, that is unless you want a certain Saiyan to die." Cell laughed again.

"This is a new low even for you!" Krillin spat.

"Trust me I would care less what you think of me, now the cyborg if you please."

"You would be a damned fool if you think I'm just going to hand myself over!" Eighteen snapped back.

"No no that would be no fun, I want Vegeta to hand you over!" Cell laughed tauntingly again. Instead of listening to Cell, Vegeta charged over to him and started barraging him with kicks and punches all of which missed. "Even your son did better than that Vegeta." Cell mocked.

"Don't toy with me!" Vegeta screamed in rage. Gathering ki in his hand he bombarded Cell with as much power as he could put out. Cell smirked at his effort and deflected all of Vegeta's attacks; ignoring him he went over to Eighteen and licked his lips in anticipation. "Time to achieve ultimate power!" Cell laughed, but when he opened his tail a kick from Vegeta sent him flying into the mountains. Krillin immediately grabbed Trunks off of Cell but before he could get away Cell sent Krillin flying towards a wall. Cell got up again whilst retrieving Trunks; opening up his tail once again he stalked over to where Eighteen stood.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"What the…" Cell muttered before being hit by the spiraling beam of concentrated energy. The beam avoided Trunks body but hit Cell from behind which left a deep burn mark. Piccolo landed besides Vegeta in a fighting stance.

"Don't you insignificant worms get it; I will kill Trunks if you fools don't stand aside!" Cell growled.

"Good thing we have the dragon balls." An all too familiar voice rang out. The very voice that Vegeta detested and the voice that Eighteen was familiar with; after all she was designed to kill him.

"GOKU!" Everyone shouted except for Eighteen and Vegeta, ironically even Cell shouted his name.

"Hey guys, I just finished with my hyperbolic training!" Goku replied enthusiastically. Piccolo couldn't help but smile, Gohan was there as well and he could tell the boy had grown well. Goku walked over to Cell with a disapproving frown. "It ends here Cell." Goku said rather confidently.

"Woah how did you get here so quick…?" Krillin asked but received no answer as Goku walked up to Cell.

"It ends here does it?" Cell replied rhetorically. Obviously ignorant of the fact that Goku has powered up immensely.

"Cell, if this is all the power you have then you wouldn't even prove to be a challenge." Goku replied in a very serious tone. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kakkorot has once again surpass him in power! Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily, while he had been fooling around with this cyborg Kakkorot was undergoing immense training and now he's in a whole entire league. "I won't allow it!" Vegeta muttered in rage but no one except for Eighteen heard him however she was too worried about Cell to pay Vegeta any mind.

"Don't talk! I bet you won't do any better than VEGETA!" Cell shouted as he punched Goku in the face. Goku didn't even put up any defense instead he took the full brunt on the attack, he frowned as his head snapped backwards and a little bit of blood trickled down his lips. Vegeta growled angrily at the sight.

"I told you Cell, its hopeless now let Trunks go." Goku stated again, unamused at Cell's attempt of a punch.

"Huh, hmm that was nowhere close to my full power, I will now show you the definition of fear Goku!" Cell threatened, with that he dropped Trunks on his tail which curled around the Saiyan. He then proceeded to power up to maximum, stunning everyone at the scene except for Goku and Gohan. "What's wrong are you afraid now?" Cell taunted. Goku couldn't help but smirk at Cell's blind arrogance. He walked up to him and gave him a small jab which caused Cell to drop to his knees in pain.

"DA-DAMN YOU!" Cell screamed in frustration, he tried to throw a punch but he was easily caught and thrown on the ground causing him to lose balance. Goku proceeded to catch a hold of his tail and ripped it off before Cell even knew what happened. As if on cue Gohan phased besides his father to retrieve the unconscious Trunks. "It's over Cell." Goku frowned at the green creature.

'No…no THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Cell shouted with the same disbelief as Vegeta. Kakkorot had gotten so strong that his training surpassed his own even with a full year in the room Vegeta doubted he could match the results of the low class Saiyan. Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily; he needed to surpass this low ranked Saiyan no matter what the cost was!

Cell decided that he was going to attempt the same trick he used to absorb Seventeen. He smirked at Goku arrogantly which surprised him. "Well Goku, you can't win all your fights with brute force alone!" Cell laughed as flew all the way up to the sky. Piccolo immediately caught on to what Cell was trying and warned everyone "GOKU HE'S GOING TO DO THE SAME TRICK HE PULLED BEFORE WATCH OUT FOR HIS SOLAR FLARE AND KI BLASTS!"

"What!?" Goku shouted in surprise.

Cell laughed malevolently before launching dozens of casual ki balls that was capable of destroying the Earth. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW GOKU?" Cell laughed, but his laugh was short lived because Gohan disappeared for a brief second and when he reappeared all the ki blasts was gone, deflected into outer space. "Amazing he's as strong as Goku!" Krillin exclaimed in joy. "No…I can't believe I'm saying this but Gohan is actually stronger!" Piccolo exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm. Vegeta growled even more when he sensed what Kakkorot's brat was capable of.

"Damn...THIS!" Cell shouted angrily. He knew he barely had any chance to get Eighteen now but he had to try. "SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted and dashed towards Eighteen laughing maniacally, but again his plan was foiled by Goku who phased in front of him and dealt a devastating blow to his abdomen. When the light finally left everyone's eyes they saw a kneeling Cell spitting out blood. "Incredible…" Piccolo muttered. Eighteen was shocked at what just happened she thought she was a goner. "Good thing you did that Kakkorot or I would have made you pay for failing to stop someone that much weaker than you!" Vegeta spat which surprised everyone. But no one said anything since Cell gotten back up and steadied himself, they all watched on with eager eyes excited to see what's next.

"Ho…How…DID YOU DO THAT!?" Cell screamed furiously at Goku, towering over the Saiyan but his size advantage didn't even faze the warrior. "My sight may be taken away, but you can't take away my ability to sense your ki!" Goku answered confidently.

"You can't win not against my dad; you don't have to go through all that pain if you just give up." Gohan added in rather innocently. Eighteen was dumbfounded, was this kid really offering mercy to this monster? She thought.

"Goku… don't you want a real challenge let me absorb Eighteen and I'll show you something really worth fighting!" Cell exclaimed, unfortunately Goku wasn't Vegeta and he wasn't going to gamble with someone like Cell.

"Sorry not interested." Goku replied and uppercut him sending him crashing towards several trees.

"You bastard, you leave me no other choice then!" Cell screamed as he bloated up.

"What is he doing now?" Vegeta asked roughly, mildly annoyed that Goku was just toying with him.

"Watch out everyone! Be on guard Cell's up to something!" Piccolos shouted. Goku immediately powered up and assumed his signature fighting pose, he quickly glanced at Eighteen and remembered she must be guarded and at the moment the only person around her was an injured Vegeta. "Gohan go stay around the cyborg if Cell chooses to attack her!" Goku ordered. "Right!" Gohan replied.

"Move aside boy, I don't need you to protect me from Cell he won't dare come near me!" Vegeta barked as he noticed Gohan dashed over.

"But Vegeta Cell can be up to anything and she is his main target it's best we be on guard!" Gohan explained which only increase Vegeta's rage since he basically doubts Vegeta's ability to fight.

"Do you doubt my abilities? I've successfully watched over this woman for a long time already!" Vegeta scolded, Eighteen was surprise that Vegeta was actually trying to protect her but maybe he was just doing it so he don't seem useless to his little friends she thought. But she had to correct him anyway since he was the one that put her in danger in the first place he was far from her protector.

"Excuse me? You were the one that lure Cell here, some hero you are!" Eighteen snapped back. Vegeta glared at her angrily. "You stay out of this, you would have been dead already had it not been for me!" Vegeta angrily replied.

"WHAT? What world have you been living on?" Eighteen shouted back angrily. Gohan was confused at the scene unfolding before him, what exactly went on between these two? He wondered; he didn't have much time to figure it out as Cell got even more bloated than before and for the first time since his weird balloon power up he spoke.

"In ten seconds I will SELF DESTRUCT, YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO EARTH AND EVERYONE ON IT!" Cell said laughing hysterically. Everyone was shocked at what Cell just said, in about 10 seconds everyone will die. "And there's not a thing you can do about it, if you attack me I'll self destruct right now!" Cell laughed again. Everyone started saying their prayers except for Vegeta who cursed Kakkorot.

"Good bye friends." Goku's said in a soothing voice that cut into everyone's thoughts.

"HAHAHA YES SAY YOUR GOOD BYES NOW!" Cell laughed again but he stopped when he noticed Goku laid his hand on his body. "What are you doing!?" Cell asked in horror, Goku didn't answer instead he just placed 2 fingers on his forehead teleported him and Cell away, leaving a very stunned audience.

For a moment there was a long silence, no one really knew what happened until Gohan screamed "FATHER!"

"Go-Gohan?" Krillin asked nervously, surprise at the child sudden outburst of tears.

"My dad used Instant Transmission on Cell…." Gohan replied falling to his knees and letting tears freely flow down his face.

"I can't sense Cell anymore but I can't sense Goku either…" Piccolo said glumly. Everyone's face fell in sadness except for Eighteen, whom was still shock at everything that happened. Vegeta eyes opened in shock as the realization sank in; he could no longer battle his hated rival.

"Kakkorot died?" Vegeta asked even though he already knew the answer himself he still instinctively asked as if hoping there was another way. At that moment Tien and Yamcha landed, they too felt the disappearance of Cell and Goku's ki.

"What happened here?" Tien asked seeing that everyone's faces that seemed like they were mourning over someone, after a brief explanation both Tien and Yamcha joined the mourning over their recently deceased friend Goku. Everyone looked back at the good times they shared with Goku except for Vegeta and Eighteen of course, while Vegeta maybe thinking about Goku he was not remembering the good times but going over in his head how he could never have the rematch he imagined.

Since Goku is dead and Gohan was a peace loving brat that only left one person capable of being deemed a rival…_Eighteen. _Ignoring what had happened before, Vegeta wanted to start anew with a worthy rival, of course it would be a whole another challenge to try and forget what happened between him and the cyborg woman, hopefully he can put that behind him and she won't give him any trouble about it.

"Here you go Trunks." Tien said comfortingly as he fed the now awake Saiyan a senzu bean.

"Thanks" the half –Saiyan replied thankfully. As he struggled to get up he noticed Eighteen was right besides his father and his guard was down. "WATCH OUT FATHER!" Trunks screamed exasperated he flared up to Super Saiyan and charged towards Eighteen in a blinding speed. Eighteen was too slow to react to this her eyes just opened in fear as she braced herself for the incoming punch. Trunks couldn't help but smirk as his fist neared her face, he was going to remove her pretty little head from her shoulder but before he could, he received a brutal knee to the gut which dropped him to the ground. Trunks couldn't believe the cyborg packed that much of a punch but then he quickly realized she wasn't the one that hit him.

"Father..?" he gasped as he struggled to get back up. Obviously Trunks was shocked that his father just protected this demon, he hoped that he was just seeing things but everyone else's surprised gasped assured him he was not hallucinating.

"Boy how many times must I tell you to NOT overreact!" Vegeta scolded coldly.

"Why did you protect her?" Piccolo asked curiously, he was used to Goku showing mercy to everyone so this didn't anger him but it did surprise him that Vegeta was the one showing mercy.

"It's none of your business." Vegeta replied before walking over to Tien and snatching one of the Senzu bean. Vegeta smirked arrogantly his eyes darting over to Eighteen as he powered up in front of her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and flew off into the distance.

"What the hell was that about?" Tien asked but no one replied since none of them knew what was going on either.

* * *

Her hair blew violently in her face the wind blinding her as Vegeta flew at a speed she didn't thought was possible. Where ever he was taking her, she didn't approve of it, he didn't even bother asking her if she agreed or not which only serve to anger her more.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Eighteen demanded angrily, whilst trying her best to break free but to no avail. She used all her strength and punched Vegeta in the face with her free arm snapping his head to the other side and drawing blood.

"STOP THAT IDIOT!" Vegeta snarled. They finally reached their destination

* * *

Meanwhile in the empty space that was once King Kai's planet, a cell started to wriggle showing the first sign of life...


	8. Training

Vegeta landed on a huge circular platform whilst dragging Eighteen along the way. Ignoring the shocked look on Mr. Popo's face he continued walking towards the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she immediately felt a slight pressure noting the heavier gravity. Vegeta released Eighteen's arm and without sparing a second, he immediately assumed his fighting stance.

'What the h-" Eighteen couldn't finish her sentence before Vegeta interrupted her with a barrage of kicks and punches. Eighteen tried her best to dodge the assault but Vegeta wasn't going easy, while he may not be using full force he was using full speed. An uppercut nailed her on the chin sending her crashing into a pillar.

"What is this about!?" Eighteen demanded as she struggled to get up from the rubbles.

"Did you see how feeble you were against Cell?" Vegeta answered.

"Oh yeah? Last I checked you weren't doing so well yourself either." Eighteen snapped back. Vegeta grunted in rage and glared at her; he continued his relentless attacks, forcing Eighteen to continuously defend. Vegeta has one and half year left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he planned to use all of it, after this training not only will he surpass Goku but he will have a worthy rival as well, Vegeta smirked at this and punched Eighteen yet again. After a couple of hours of continuous fighting Vegeta finally sat out and took a break, while Eighteen could not be physically worn out, mentally she was exhausted. Eighteen sat directly across him rest as well; all the fighting clouded her mind she could barely think correctly.

"Why are we fighting in here again..?" Eighteen finally asked, although she expected a mocking reply she asked anyway.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta replied without even looking at her.

"Well I don't want to stay here!" Eighteen snapped back.

"If you can defeat me then you can leave." Vegeta smirked confidently.

"What's stopping me from walking out?" Eighteen sneered.

"Only I can open the door, if you try you will be stuck in a dimension that borders this world and the world we came from." Vegeta lied; he needed to give her a reason to fight him; that should be a good enough motivation he thought.

"Oh that wouldn't be hard." Eighteen smirked and charged at Vegeta, taking him by surprise.

* * *

"I wonder where Vegeta took her." Tien said aloud.

"Ehh, he probably dragged her off to fight again they were having some sort of argument when I found them." Krillin answered.

"Who cares what they are doing, we should be worrying about getting the Dragon balls." Piccolo replied in his usual gruff voice.

"Why the Dragon balls?" Yamcha asked dumbfoundedly.

"To bring back Goku and all the people Cell killed of course!" Piccolo scolded.

"But you merged with Kami the Dragon balls are gone." Krillin replied blinking comically.

"The Dragon balls of Namek are still around." Piccolo smirked.

"Yeah that's brilliant I'm sure they don't mind us using it to bring back Goku and all the people Cell killed!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly.

"What are we waiting for let's go to Bulma's already!" Yamcha added in with just as much enthusiasm, all the human fighters flew off towards West City except for Piccolo. He glanced curiously at the half-Saiyan who was quiet during their entire conversation. "What's wrong kid?" Piccolo asked although his voice shows no interest whatsoever.

"My dad was defending that cyborg…" Trunks muttered angrily. He didn't believe what he saw; Vegeta wasn't even close to being a forgiving person yet he helped her. 'That cyborg must have possessed him or something! Yes that HAS TO BE IT!' he thought frantically.

"Vegeta probably dragged her off to fight her alone so we can't interfere." Piccolo replied uncaringly.

"But…I can't sense him." Trunks muttered.

"Whatever it is Vegeta ate a senzu bean, he's more than enough to handle himself against the likes of her."

"I guess you're right…"

"Look you should finish up your training so even if Cell absorbs the cyborg in your timeline you can take care of him easily."

"Yeah, you're right I'm going back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Trunks answered as he prepared to fly towards Kami's lookout.

"Wait kid, you should take a quick rest before you assume training, you just got out of a coma after all."

"Yeah you're right, thanks Piccolo." Trunks answered as he changed his direction to West City.

* * *

"So huh you finally huh give up huh?" Vegeta panted, tired from the continuous fighting. He hasn't had an official break for the whole day yet; his energy was spent fighting Eighteen who in turn was still standing as if their fight did nothing to tire her.

"I almost forgot your tin can self can't get tired." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh resorting to insults now because you can't keep fighting?" Eighteen sneered.

"Of course not, I'll easily beat you but even a Saiyan warrior needs rest." Vegeta said as he walked into the room where the food is stored. Eighteen followed him and was relieved to find out that there was a place to meet her needs. Vegeta started eating the plain brown rice and gulping down an entire jar of water. Eighteen walked into the room and sat across from him, Vegeta only glanced at her briefly before resuming his feast.

"Is that all the food there is?" Eighteen asked disappointedly, although she already knew the answer as she looked around the entire room that only had water and rice.

"What do you expect? A five star hotel? Idiot." Vegeta answered with a mouthful of rice. Eighteen snorted and grudgingly ate a bowl of rice; although the tasteless grains almost made her puke she knew she had to fill her empty stomach after the long hours of fighting.

"Is there a shower?" Eighteen asked after she finished eating. She was disgusted with herself 2-3 days went on and she didn't even take a shower yet, dirt and sweat evident on her clothes.

Vegeta grunted and motioned his head towards where the bathroom was located. Eighteen rolled her eyes at the sight of him gulping down the rice with no etiquette whatsoever. "You know you could have said we were staying here for a while then I would have brought some clothes with me." Eighteen sighed.

"SO you admit you won't beat me anytime soon?" Vegeta laughed. Eighteen growled then quickly replaced her frown with a smirk. "Fine I'll live with no fresh clothes for _one_ more day."

Vegeta ignored her comment and continued eating. After an hour pass, the whole day of rigorous fighting was finally starting to take its toll on the Saiyan; he really needed rest since he didn't get much sleep during his refuge from Cell. He also haven't properly cleaned himself either, his body sweaty from all the fighting he decided he needs a shower regardless of how tired he was. He walked into the bathroom clumsily and kicked open the door, when he walked in his eyes gawked at a naked Eighteen. She immediately noticed Vegeta's unruly entrance and instantly ducked under the tub leaving only head visible. An enraged scowl on her face, she screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERT!" she was surprise at her own voice, never have she lost her temper like this.

Vegeta was too shocked at what he saw to move, but he snapped out of his trance and stormed out the room. A few minutes later, Eighteen walked out the bathroom a towel draped across her body. "You haven't answered my question bastard." Eighteen growled.

"That's your fault for taking such a long shower!" Vegeta snapped back

"Ever heard of knocking?" Eighteen replied angrily.

"SHUT UP who takes a shower for that LONG?"

"You just wanted to peek you pervert." Eighteen snapped back mockingly.

"Hah don't make me laugh who would want to look at YOU" he scorned.

Eighteen turned her around and walked away she said "You have no problem with that back in that cave" although she hated what happened she wasn't afraid of using that to tick Vegeta off.

Vegeta eye twitched in annoyance as she brought back that regretful day. "SHUT UP THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Vegeta screamed behind her, but she ignored him and walked away. Vegeta cursed under his breath and went to take a shower.

* * *

"WHAT CELL IS ALIVE?"

"Yes that's what I SAID GOKU!" King Kai shrill voice shouted back.

"But how, he said he self destruct!"

"Do I look like I know!?"

"Quick you have to warn them King Kai!" Even though Goku is worried about everyone's safety he has confidence that Gohan was more than capable of taking care of Cell, but if Cell decides to blow up Earth again then the Z fighters must be prepared.

"Alright, alright just hold on." King Kai grumbled while Goku spoke through him.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted out enthusiastically.

"Father!?" Gohan replied with excitement and shock.

"Goku is that you?" Piccolo asked aloud

"Yeah I'm speaking through King Kai!"

"If this is about your death, don't worry about it we are going to wish you back with the Namekian Dragon balls." Piccolo smirked.

"No it's not that, the reason why I'm speaking to you guys is because Cell survived the explosion." Goku replied sternly.

"HE WHAT?" Piccolo shouted in shock.

"What but how? He killed himself!" Gohan said in disbelief

"I'm not so sure myself, he regenerated but he still isn't near his full power yet."

"Then let's kill him before he gets the chance to come back!" Gohan muttered angrily.

"No you need to stay on Earth in case Cell decides to absorb the cyborg."

"Vegeta took her somewhere we have no idea where they are." Piccolo replied.

"If worst comes to worst I'll finish him off myself." Gohan gritted his teeth in rage, mad at the fact that his father died in vain.

* * *

As Trunks walked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he cursed the cyborg for messing with his dad. Trunks couldn't believe his proud father would actually defend that monster in combat, grudgingly he opened the door to the Chamber ignoring Mr. Popo questioning gaze. Trunks walked into the chamber and started training but a loud commotion caught his attention instead. 'That's weird no one else should be here' Trunks thought as he followed the noise.

"Looks like I win." Eighteen whispered teasingly into Vegeta's ear as she pinned him down.

"Like I'll ever lose to you" Vegeta grunted, although in the beginning he had the advantage the continuous fighting tired him out and now Eighteen had him pinned to the ground effortlessly.

"FATHER!" Trunks shouted worry evident in his voice. He flew over as fast as he could and kicked Eighteen off of his father with all his might, hoping her head will roll off. Trunks tried to help Vegeta up but he just pushed him away. "Did I even ask for your help?" Vegeta spat.

"But she was trying to kill you!" Trunks explained exasperatedly, still refusing to believe his father might actually defend her when she was attempting to kill him.

"Ahh crap that hurts…" Eighteen muttered under her breathe while rubbing her bruised neck. "Wait how did I survive that attack?" Eighteen wondered aloud inspecting her body being somewhat surprise that she could live after the kick Trunks gave her.

"We were sparring idiot." Vegeta replied, he glanced over to see how Eighteen managed after that kick and to his amusement she was relatively surprised she survived. With a smirk he walked over to her and taunted her "What's wrong are you surprise you didn't get killed by Trunks?"

Eighteen glanced over with an annoyed look on her face, tucking her loose hair back behind her ear she responded "You can say that, I didn't expect to survive that impact it felt stronger than anything that hit me before."

"That's because you're stronger idiot." Vegeta laughed.

"What!?" Eighteen asked somewhat shocked

"We've been fighting for a long time did you expect to not have grown any stronger?"

"I must have lost track of time that's all." She spat. Eighteen was confused it seems like whatever place she was in was distorting her sense of time, the entire 3 months she had stayed here she felt like one day. Of course she knew about her daily needs of showering, sleep and food but it confused her how despite all those activities it still felt as if one day hasn't passed yet. Not to mention the fighting, her fights with Vegeta were for months yet to her it felt like hours. 'Where the hell am I?' she wondered angrily.

"Hah now do you see why you should thank me." Vegeta laughed.

"Why would I thank you for keeping me in this blasted place!?" Eighteen snapped back

"I helped you get stronger." Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"If you think wasting your life away training in some isolated room is worth the power up, you're a moron." Eighteen replied crossly.

"Hmph, it's about time I tell you about this place."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, curiosity filling her voice.

"This place is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, 1 day outside is 1 year in here." Vegeta answered with a smug grin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eighteen asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've been fighting nonstop for three months now." Vegeta smirked.

"And..?" Eighteen asked somewhat surprised.

"It still hasn't sunk in your machine brain yet? This is a place for training." Vegeta snickered.

"That was your plan? To make me help you get stronger!?" Eighteen seethed anger rising in her voice.

"Yes." Vegeta replied smugly. Eighteen in a blind rage attacked the Saiyan without a moment of hesitation. Vegeta immediately got on guard as he took the barrage of attacks the cyborg unleashed on him. Trunks watched the fight but he was too far to listen to their conversation, unable to know why they were fighting he just assumed they were sparring again so he decided to ignore it and train by himself.

Trunks still haven't gotten used to standing aside while his father was getting beaten down. Although he was amazed that he could keep fighting for so long, when he himself got tired just from training alone. Trunks was about to resume training when he felt his stomach growling. 'I am…hungry…I guess I'll take a food break…" Trunks thought, but he didn't want to lose sight on his father while he was still fighting the cyborg.

"Hah you still haven't beaten me yet." Vegeta smirked. Eighteen growled, she wanted to shut him up but she was also hungry and she didn't eat any breakfast either.

"I'll finish beating you up after I eat." She said crossly as she walked away. Vegeta frowned he wanted to continue the nonstop training even though his stomach was telling him otherwise. He followed her to the kitchen and sat down, his eyes following her every movement suddenly he flashbacked at the incident that happened a while back during his first shower in the room. He frowned and changed the topic of his thoughts immediately. Eighteen sat directly across him and started eating; she caught him looking at her way and snapped angrily. "What are you looking at?"

"Shut up." Vegeta muttered and got up to get his own food. They gotten into yet another argument as the two started shouting insults at one another.

Trunks stared at the events unfolding before him; he thought it was really weird how the 2 were reacting to each other. He knew they could have killed one another whenever they had the chance yet they didn't do it. Were they really training with each other? What would Eighteen get from training with his father? He wondered.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS Mr. POPO!?" Piccolo screamed in surprise.

"Yes, Vegeta and a girl entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and then Trunks went in half a day later." Mr. Popo answered calmly.

"The chamber is only meant for 2 people at a time…" Piccolo shook his head whilst thinking intently.

"What will happen?" Mr. Popo asked curiously.

"If more than 2 people enter, then everyone inside the chamber will be locked in, they are permanently stuck." Piccolo answered roughly.

"Ohhh noo…is there any way to get them out?" Mr. Popo replied worriedly.

"Maybe the Dragon Balls, but I'm not totally sure I'm still thinking maybe there are other possibilities to get them out…I hope…"

* * *

"How long till we reach New Namek?" Yamcha yawned.

"Like a week." Krillin answered.

"Aww man, I'm bored already!" Yamcha replied drowsily as he stretched.

"We have to hurry and bring back Goku, Cell's still alive and he's out there somewhere." Tien said glumly.

"Don't worry he hasn't shown his face yet or Piccolo would have told us or something. I think King Kai just made a mistake when he said Cell was still alive." Krillin replied reassuringly.

"I sure hope so…"

"My my what do we have here?" Cell smirked as he noticed a Capsule Corp Spaceship flying in a distance. Obviously the spaceship couldn't belong to anyone else since it was too high tech for the humans to be using. He decided to follow it hoping that there was a chance Eighteen was on board. But even if she wasn't he could use whoever was on board for his own purpose.


	9. New Enemies

"Father…can I speak to you for a moment?" Trunks asked nervously.

"What do you want?" Vegeta answered gruffly without even glancing at him.

"I umm wanted to talk about mother…I mean Bulma…" Trunks answered even more nervous than before.

Vegeta snorted and replied "I have nothing to do with her." He was about to walk away but Trunks grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "But then if you two don't get together what will happen to the me of this timeline!?" Vegeta turned around with an angry expression and snapped back "That's not my problem now is it!?" Vegeta shook off Trunks hand and walked off to the shower.

Trunks hates talking to Eighteen but she might have some insight on Vegeta and Bulma, after all she seemed to have at least talked to him before. 'Cmon Trunks you gotta man up talking to her doesn't mean you accept her as anything more than a demonic machine.' Trunks convinced himself.

"You." Eighteen's head snapped backwards as the voice of the man who hated her called her out. "What do you want?" she asked trying to keep a calm exterior but she is still clearly worried about his random raging attempts of killing her.

"I just wondered if my dad spoke to you about Bulma at all." Trunks asked reluctantly each word left a stinging sensation in his mouth as he spoke them.

"No why would he?" Eighteen answered back somewhat surprised.

"Uhh no reason." Trunks quickly replied before walking away as fast as possible. 'Great, really why would my father talk to her about my mom at all, what was I thinking about asking her?' Trunks scolded himself shamefully. Eighteen watched as Trunks walked off in a hurry, she wondered why he was interested in Vegeta and Bulma but didn't pay much mind to it.

Vegeta walked out the shower and sighed as he hopped on his bed. Closing his eyes he slowly fell to sleep. "Umm father..?" Trunks voice came out hoarsely waking up his dad; Vegeta growled and opened his eyes to look at him. "What do you want now?" he replied feeling annoyed. "There are only 2 beds…" Trunks replied looking down at his feet.

"So what?" Vegeta grunted.

"Well if I sleep there where will Eighteen sleep!?" Trunks asked.

"Who the hell cares where she sleeps, now leave." Trunks winced at his father's response. He quickly reminded himself that she was an evil creation with no other purpose than to destroy so he shouldn't be worrying about where she sleeps. Even his dad backs up that decision he decides to just take the remaining bed and ignore her. It's not like she can stop him anyway, he was still stronger than her…at least he hoped he was.

Trunks closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep but something just occurred to him, if he were to sleep he won't be on guard and Eighteen could easily kill him. In fact she might be taking her time and plotting against him and his father, Trunks growled at the thought and got up to warn his father, but his dad was already asleep. Returning to his bed Trunks decided the only thing left to do was to bait her. He needs to outsmart her and wait for her to strike first and when she does he will have an excuse to kill her and his dad may finally see that she's a psychotic killer and who knows he might even thank him for saving his life, fat chance of that happening though. In any case he just needs to have a reason to put her down and there won't be any excuse for his dad to spare her. Trunks pretended to sleep; he still needed to be careful because he couldn't sense her ki so he wouldn't be able to keep tabs on her. Trunks kept his guard up when Eighteen walked out of the shower, he gulped silently anticipating her attack on either him or his father.

Eighteen walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body, when she entered she saw her bed was taken by the person that hated her with all his heart. "Great." Eighteen mumbled, she didn't want to provoke him with her usual attitude, she knew Trunks would use every little excuse to try and kill her so instead she walked over to Vegeta's bed. Trunks tensed up when he glanced over at Eighteen who was now besides his father.

Trunks wanted to attack her now but he knew that it would be overreacting and Vegeta will just scold him again. He gritted his teeth in anticipation as Eighteen loomed over his unguarded father. Then she did it, Eighteen kicked Vegeta to the ground, Trunks was about to jump up and launch himself at the cyborg but hearing Vegeta's voice stopped him. Trunks was relieved that his dad woke up, maybe now he will finish her off himself since she attacked him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CYBORG?" Vegeta snapped as he stood up and stared at her angrily

"Not so loud, you don't want to wake up your son do you?" Eighteen replied with an annoyed tone.

"To hell with him, why did you wake me up!?" Vegeta growled.

"I need a bed to sleep." Eighteen replied apathetically.

"How's that my problem?" Vegeta growled again.

Trunks looked over in shock as the two argued, he thought she was going to kill him but apparently she just wanted to steal his bed, Trunks wondered if he really was overreacting to her but he quickly reminded himself that they were evil from his time and were thus unredeemable. 'She probably was just testing me to see if I was awake or something, she's going to kill both of us as soon as we start to trust her I just know it!' Trunks convinced himself.

Eighteen jumped on the bed ignoring Vegeta, smirking she closed her eyes and relaxed herself but Vegeta pushed her to the ground roughly.

"Get off my bed cyborg!" Vegeta snapped angrily. Eighteen readjusted her now loosened towel quickly before kicking him in the head knocking him to the side. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Eighteen said indifferently as she laid back on the bed.

Vegeta got back on his feet and angrily replied "Sleep on the floor then!"

"No you sleep on the floor, I like sleeping on a bed." Eighteen answered with her eyes closed.

"WHAT I WAS HERE FIRST IDIOT!" Vegeta fumed as he knocked her down again. Trunks watched on hoping Eighteen will cross the line and force Vegeta to kill her.

"So what? You would make a lady sleep on the floor?" Eighteen snapped back.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans so of course I would not sleep on the ground that means you will have to IDIOT!"

Eighteen got back up and punched Vegeta which he quickly dodged; Eighteen retaliated by tripping Vegeta making him fall backwards. Vegeta on instinct pulled Eighteen down with him, Eighteen forced Vegeta on the ground and tried to knock him out with a punch. Vegeta growled angrily and pushed her off of him; he immediately phased in front of her and punched her sending her crashing towards the other side of the room. Eighteen got up and angrily flew back at Vegeta, her towel snaked off her body as she charged, Eighteen realizes this but she was too mad to worry about that at the moment. Vegeta's eyes widened but quickly turned to a scowl, he thought she was playing with his head again. Her punch sent Vegeta crashing towards the wall; she grasped his neck and attempted to choke him. Trunks' eyes widened in fear, but his father has yet to go Super Saiyan if he jumped in now, Vegeta would probably just scold him again.

"Let go of me!" Vegeta hissed, her naked body touching his bare chest. Vegeta felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave immediately before things get out of hand again. He knew if he turned Super Saiyan he could easily break out of her grip but doing that might wake up Trunks, he couldn't imagine the embarrassment of having his son see him and the cyborg looking like this. He decided to do the only sane thing possible, negotiate.

"You want the damn bed? Take it!"

"I knew I would win"Eighteen smirked and released him, now that he was no longer held into a position that forced him to only look at her face, his eyes unintentionally roamed over her naked body. Eighteen noticed what he was looking at and immediately covered herself

"What the hell are you staring at!?" she demanded angrily, even though for an unknown reason she felt flattered by his gaze. Vegeta blinked a few times and angrily growled. "Put some clothes on!"

"You're the one that knocked my towel off." She snapped back

"SO what YOU started the fight!" Vegeta snarled.

"I bet you did it on purpose so you can see me naked you PERVERT!" Eighteen yelled back, forgetting that Trunks was even in the room now. The Saiyan hybrid couldn't believe anything that was going on he actually thought he was dreaming this whole situation up.

"Don't joke with me! WHO would want to look at a machine like YOURSELF!?" Vegeta growled angrily. Eighteen grimaced at the same insult he used last time, she wasn't going to take it twice, Eighteen pounced on top of Vegeta and started attacking him ruthlessly. Growling Vegeta tried his best to push her off of him but for an unknown reason he couldn't apply full force to his feeble attempts. It was getting really uncomfortable for the Saiyan Prince, a woman who he himself admitted was beautiful was lying on top of him naked and it took all his self-control to not pounce back at her. His pride wouldn't allow it though; he isn't going to fall for her little trick twice.

Eighteen clearly mad at Vegeta was now trying her best to actually kill him. She didn't even care she was naked she just wanted to make him pay. First he traps her here to use her as a tool to improve himself and now he has the nerve to insult her on top of all that. Vegeta finally fought back and pushed her off of him causing her to fall on her back, her foot fell lightly on top of his clearly noticeable erection. Eighteen's eyes opened in surprise but quickly turned to a hefty grin. "I thought no one would like my _body_"

"THAT'S RIGHT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" Vegeta snarled back, now realizing her foot was on top of him he quickly jumped backwards.

"Then what is this _little_ thing right here?" Eighteen taunted as she poked him there lightly with her foot. Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing; he just prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Vegeta instantly jumped up and glared at her angrily, she was messing with him again. He had hoped she would stop teasing him and just fight, why couldn't everything just go the way he wanted? He mentally sighed. "It's NOT what you think it is!" Vegeta seethed.

"Excuses." Eighteen snickered.

"And what do you MEAN LITTLE? That wasn't what you said LAST TIME!" Vegeta winced at the thought of mentioning that regrettable past, but he can't just let her attack his pride without defending himself.

'Last time!?' Trunks thought fearfully, again he hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. His dad couldn't possibly sleep with this monster he looked up to his father a lot as much as he looked up to his Master Gohan and this demon is just tarnishing his father's great name.

"It was the heat of the moment genius." She replied sarcastically.

"HAH look at you denying it! You know that's not the truth!" Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah well that was my first fucking time of course I will say that but that won't happen again!" Eighteen snapped angrily.

"Wanna bet?" Vegeta smirked.

"WHAT!?" Eighteen replied in shock.

"Heard me." He smirked again.

"What game are you trying to play now!?" Eighteen angrily replied

"I SAID do you want to bet I can make that "happen" again?" Vegeta replied with annoyance, he wasn't really serious he just didn't want to lose face. If she backs out it would mean he was successful, if she says yes then he won't mind proving her wrong, he smirked at the thought and this time he won't regret it since he was proving something to her and not just plain sex.

Eighteen was skeptical about what Vegeta was saying, she thought he was probably trying to bait her into admitting something and then humiliate her for it. But she couldn't deny he looked extremely attractive to her and seriously if she wasn't in this situation and she didn't know him beforehand she would probably have said yes but then again she has too much pride to make love with someone who is a complete stranger. However Vegeta wasn't a stranger, sure she doesn't like his huge ego but that was actually something that attracted her, they were similar in so many ways yet just as different. Now that she thought of it again, if she wasn't so afraid that Vegeta would play a trick on her, she would have definitely said yes. Afraid of possible humiliation she decides to play it safe.

"What if I win this said bet?" Eighteen flirted back. Vegeta shocked that she was actually going along, he arrogantly replies "Then I will let you go."

"Very well it's a deal." She purred and jumped on him again.

Trunks took all the self control he had to not shoot straight up and interrupt them but he knew better than to get in his father's way. He just hoped that this was from pure lust and he doesn't actually love her. Hearing their moans sickened him he prayed that it will end quickly but unfortunately for Trunks he had to bare it for the entire night.

* * *

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien made their way to Namek mysteriously in half a day. The trip was originally meant to take a week but for some reason their entire ship immediately teleported to Namek as if someone had used Instant Transmission… Although skeptical at first the crew decided it was grace from the Kais and made the best use of their shortened time.

Indeed someone used Instant Transmission on the ship, but it wasn't the Kais being nice it was actually Cell who used Instant Transmission on the ship and sent them towards New Namek. Cell couldn't resist not doing so after overhearing their conversation about the Dragon Balls. He could use the Dragon Balls as a tool to help him get to Eighteen.

"Can we use the Dragon balls sir?" Krillin asked kindly after explaining their story and situation.

"Yes there would be no problem with that but I have an even better idea." The old Namek replied.

"Uhh sure what is it?" Krillin blinked in surprise

"Well after hearing that Piccolo merged with Kami, I think it's only natural you folks need a new guardian for Earth..."

"Yeah that's true…what are you suggesting?"

"What if I give you a new guardian and a new set of Dragon Balls."

"That's great! But who will the guardian be?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Come on out Dende!" The Namek shouted out proudly. A small Namekian appeared from behind the crowd, when he saw Krillin he immediately said hi. Cell quietly listened to their conversation in the background and smirked to himself.

'This is will be perfect, they are going to release Eighteen and when they do I will absorb her!' Cell thought manically.

"Let's hope we get another free teleport from the Kais!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly.

"We don't even know if it was the Kais…" Tien said thoughtfully.

"Oh whatever or whoever it was, that was from good intentions." Yamcha laughed, Dende just looked at them with a confused expression; clearly the young Namek was oblivious to what happened.

'Oh don't worry you will travel back to Earth quickly trust me, but first I have some things to handle.' Cell laughed in his head.

Now that Cell knew there was no need to steal the Dragon Balls he could freely go phase 2 of his plan. For Cell to absorb Eighteen he needed back up since it was obvious he couldn't take on all those Z-Fighters especially how strong Gohan was and Vegeta was no push over either. He needed help and he knew exactly where to get it. Cell decided to enlist the help of Gero's other cyborgs that were kept under Gero's lab, as inferior as they were they could still prove useful even if it was just for a moment of distraction. Cell grinned at the thought and transferred himself to Dr. Gero's hidden lab; he made his way towards the 3 chambers that were directly underneath the area where he was originally created. He smirked as he opened them; having no fear even if they decides to not obey him "Awaken fellow comrades!"

A short blue cyborg, a muscular grey one and a tall rather normal looking man stood up from the mechanical coffins. The short blue cyborg looked up at the green creature towering above him. "Who you man?" he finally asked after a good minute of studying the large tailed monster.

"I am your guide." Cell smirked.

"Guide? What you mean by guide?" the grey haired man asked.

"I will explain everything soon enough, but first why don't we introduce ourselves?" Cell replied smugly.

"The name's Thirteen." The cyborg replied arrogantly

"Fifteen." Came the raspy voiced cyborg.

"Fourteen." The giant grey cyborg replied monotonously.

"Perfect, my name is Cell and I am Dr. Gero's ultimate creation." Cell smirked

"Why that's just crazy, the best of the best is righ' here." Thirteen laughed.

"Well…I'm in no mood to compete for that title at the moment." Cell replied keeping his cool demeanor, as much as he wanted to prove his superiority he didn't want to be detected by Gohan.

"Well why ya release us anywa'" Thirteen inquired with a smirk.

"So you can kill Goku of course, we were all created for that purpose after all."

"That sounds like a job Ah like, where is the bastard?" Thirteen replied while cracking his knuckles.

"We will have to lure him out; he won't come out until his group of friends is in danger." Cell explained.

"Sounds like a plan, what we waitin' for?"

"They aren't on Earth at the moment; we will have to wait for them." Cell smiled.

"What we gon' do now?" Fifteen asked in a raspy voice.

"Be patient…In about 2 hours they will return." Cell explained

"Ahright but when Goku shows up Ah'm the one killin' him." Thirteen declared proudly.

"Sure no problem…Now if you excuse me I have some quick matter to attend to…" Cell smirked as he teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: Cell has piccolo sensitive hearing that's why he was able to overhear the humans conversation. **

**Sorry if they seem OOC.**


	10. Freedom

"So looks like I win" Vegeta smirked proudly at the blonde woman who lay next to him.

"Whatever." Eighteen replied rolling her eyes. "How long are you going to keep me here?" she asked irritably.

"One day." Vegeta smirked

"I'm serious!" Eighteen growled.

"One more year in this room got it?" Vegeta replied feeling annoyed.

Eighteen got up to put on her clothes but something caught her eyes before she did. Trunks was gone he was no longer in his bed, Eighteen gulped thinking of what he would do to her after seeing what she and his father did. She quickly put on her clothes and ran off to the bathroom.

Vegeta quickly put on his clothes and walked outside, he too realized Trunks would probably see them together but now he doesn't care about what he thinks. He smirked while looking at Trunks training intensely, he never saw the boy train so harshly before.

Trunks noticed his father walking over and ignored him; he hoped by acting normal he could pretend it never happened and that his father will not bring it up. After what he heard last night he doesn't want or need any explanation.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Vegeta laughed as he walked over.

"Uhh, good morning father!" Trunks replied trying his best to be enthusiastic. Vegeta grunted in response.

Eighteen took a deep breath and walked out; she might as well get it over with who knows maybe Trunks didn't see anything. Trunks growled angrily as he got a glimpse of Eighteen walking over, he wanted to attack and kill her right on the spot but his father will probably just get in the way.

"Long enough." Vegeta mumbled.

"What?" Eighteen replied back coldly. Eighteen glanced over at Trunks to see his reaction, to her relieve he just trained by himself emotionlessly.

"Hmph" Vegeta smirked and attacked her, she just rolled her eyes and they went back to their daily fighting. Trunks got even angrier when they just acted like nothing happened, especially the fact that they think he is ignorant of everything that went on between those two. Trunks watched their fight for a good hour they weren't fighting out of hate but rather joy…While Trunks may be a Saiyan he never enjoyed combat like his father did, his entire life was based on fighting the killer cyborgs, he hated fighting and would rather live his life in peace.

"Running away Vegeta?" Eighteen snickered as the Saiyan prince walked off. "Taking a break." he replied waving her off.

Trunks looked back at Eighteen, she was still fresh from that hour long fight. Trunks decided it was now the best chance to test if she truly was evil or not. "Hey." He brashly called out.

Eighteen looked back at Trunks, surprise written all over her face. She anticipated an attack or at least a talk about what happened last night. "Yes..?" She finally replied skeptically.

"Want to spar?" Trunks asked keeping his tough appearance; he didn't want to show his insecurity to his hated nemesis.

"Sure." Eighteen replied emotionlessly. She was prepared to put in all her effort since she expected this will be an excuse for him to try and kill her.

Vegeta lied down on the wall drinking water as he watched their fight with an amused grin. Vegeta enjoyed the face of disbelief Trunks has on while fighting Eighteen, he also found it amusing how determined Eighteen eyes are.

'Wow I can't believe this; we are actually around the same power!' Trunks thought angrily. Eighteen managed to trip him causing him to fall on his back. 'Alright now it's the time to see if she really is evil or not!' Trunks regressed back to his normal form and wait to see what Eighteen would do next. Vegeta saw this and was somewhat surprise that his son lost so soon.

Trunks expected Eighteen to actually kill him but to his surprise she just walked away. "WAIT!" he shouted behind her. "What?" she replied uncaringly.

"Aren't you going to finish me off because nows your chance..." Trunks mumbled.

"Sorry not interested." She replied nonchalantly as she walked off. Trunks got up and reluctantly came to the conclusion she wasn't as evil as he originally thought she was.

The next week went by as the usual with her and Vegeta getting into petty arguments although it seems to be a lot more severe than their usual exchanges. Trunks managed to finally tolerate her but still refused to believe Vegeta would sleep with her. Today was particularly a bad day for both Vegeta and Trunks; Eighteen seemed to be even more moodier than usual. Vegeta being who he is ignored her and continue provoking her which only serve to incite her wrath. Trunks winced as Eighteen punched Vegeta brutally knocking him down to the floor. Vegeta seems to be amused with her anger and enjoy her fury something that Trunks would much rather avoid. He already had enough problems dealing with his father's temper he surely didn't want to deal with someone who's even more temperamental than Vegeta was. While Trunks may not know much about Eighteen he did know that she was usually calmer than this, he just hope whatever got her worked up will soon end.

Trunks finally got a chance to talk to his father after Eighteen left to the bathroom. "Father…"

"What is it?" Vegeta replied annoyed, as he took off the tattered battle armor.

"Do you know why she's getting mad for no reason at all?" Trunks asked curiously.

"What kind of foolish question is that!?" Vegeta scowled.

"Well it's just that it's a pain to live with someone who acts like that." Trunks explained.

"What do you want me to do about it!?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"Don't get her so worked up..?" Trunks almost flinched as the words left his mouth, he thought Vegeta was going to scold him but instead he just smirked at him. The next few weeks it was the usual madness. Eighteen stopped fighting for a bit and ignored everyone when Vegeta even approached her she either snaps at him or ignores him. But when she does feel like fighting she will just go crazy on Vegeta, not that he complains he actually enjoyed a wild fight.

Trunks slept on the floor for a month now he didn't want any arguments with the seemingly crazy cyborg woman. She also seemed to be having less and less of an appetite not that Vegeta and Trunks complain more food for them.

Another day of training or so Vegeta thought, everything seemed normal until Eighteen just ran off in the middle of their fight. Vegeta feeling annoyed followed her to see where she was going. Eighteen noticed him following so she sent a huge surge of ki at him before running to the bathroom.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Vegeta taunted as he approached Eighteen from behind.

"Leave me alon..." she muttered before puking into the toilet seat. Vegeta felt annoyed, he hoped she wasn't sick they still have a long time left to train before their time is up. When Eighteen finally turned to face him Vegeta was shocked at what he saw; she was a mess her blonde hair is disheveled and wet and her skin is pale white. The sight almost scared him. "Why are you looking like that?" Vegeta asked his voice hinting a bit of worry. Eighteen rolled her eyes and puked again but this time she couldn't move fast enough and it splashed on Vegeta.

"DISGUSTING!" he snarled with a scowl.

"Shut up that's what you get for being here…" Eighteen replied weakly.

Vegeta wiped himself off before leaving and going off to train with Trunks. Eighteen finally came out and when she did she charged over to Vegeta kicking him in the head causing him to crash to the ground violently.

"Ohh looks like someone got their fight back!" Vegeta smirked.

"You bastard I'll KILL YOU!" Eighteen screamed as she flew over barraging him with attacks. Vegeta growled as he blocked her hits, she seems even wilder than before but that's what makes him enjoy fighting her. Trunks eyes opened in fear as Eighteen charged a Kienzan Disk and then proceeded to launch it at his father. Vegeta quickly jumped out of the way but Eighteen kneed him back to the ground, she then charged a huge ki ball and unleashed it on Vegeta. The attack hit dead on the impact caused a huge blinding light and after the smoke cleared Vegeta was limping with his clothes incinerated revealing his bleeding chest.

"Ohh back to your little hissy fits again?" Vegeta smirked as he charged to Ascended Super Saiyan form and countered attack. Vegeta wasn't playing around anymore he overwhelmed Eighteen but she didn't give up regardless. Vegeta almost died multiple times as he only managed to narrowly evade the flying Kienzan. This was the most intense battle they had yet, while she may have attacked Vegeta angrily before she never did force him to go to the Ascended level and that fact only served to exhilarate Vegeta even more.

"I must say Eighteen you are doing exceptionally well today…what has gotten you so riled up?" Vegeta smirked arrogantly as he spat blood out. Trunks was shocked to hear his father call her by her name, he doesn't usually do that unless he has respect for that person. 'I guess that fight was proof that she's a worthy adversary but she was trying to kill him…don't you even notice that father?' Trunks thought angrily.

"YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Eighteen seethed as she attacked him again. Vegeta wasn't a fool and he knew this time she wasn't trying to just beat him up because of her anger issues, she was actually trying to kill him. The thought excited Vegeta even more he always loved a good fight after all.

"Did what exactly?" he smirked trying to get her even angrier.

"I'm pregnant…" Eighteen mumbled in disdain with a surprisingly soft voice.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Trunks screamed in surprise.

Vegeta's face widened slightly in shock but he quickly went back to his stoic expression. "Not my problem." He stated uncaringly.

"I thought you would say that…" Eighteen replied gritting her teeth before attacking Vegeta again. Vegeta needed to finish the fight quickly or he will be worn out by Eighteen and she will end up killing him.

"Wait WAIT!" Trunks called out trying to prevent any unnecessary deaths, but his desperate cries were ignored leaving Trunks no choice but to intervene. He tackled Eighteen off of his father and held her down with all his strength.

"I didn't ask for your help boy!" Vegeta snapped angrily. Ignoring his father he proceeded to try and calm Eighteen. "Are you at least sure about it…Let's not rush into anything you're going to end up regretting…"

"YES I'm sure, and who will regret killing that waste of space!?" Eighteen growled.

"Waste of space am I?" Vegeta retorted as he attacked her.

"WAIT!" Trunks screamed out again.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta and Eighteen answered in unison.

"How do you know for sure!?"

"I just do it's my intuition." She replied adamantly. She actually do know the truth, her lack of period, being sick, her mood swings and finally the most convincing evidence…her system actually alerted her about life inside of her. She didn't even know it was possible but apparently she was.

"Well fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Trunks exclaimed trying to calm both sides.

"Shut up foolish boy! Are we going to fight or not?" Vegeta smirked but frowned when Trunks said "Father you can't keep fighting at this intensity!"

Vegeta was about to say something smart but Eighteen cut him off. "Hmph, whatever you're right I won't degrade myself to his level." Eighteen fumed as she walked off.

Trunks ran over to his father and quietly asked "How can she be pregnant!?"

"Do I look like I know!?" Vegeta smarted back. Vegeta realized that Trunks knew everything now since he wasn't even surprised when Eighteen blamed him for her pregnancy, but since Trunks isn't bringing it up he decided to act as if nothing happened between him and Eighteen.

* * *

"Ahhh there they are!" Cell smiled gleefully, he landed carefully on top of the flying spaceship and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So how long will it take to make the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked

"Umm not long, but it will take a while to gather them." Dende answered.

"Great we will see Goku and Trunks in no time!" Yamcha said joyfully, purposely leaving out Vegeta and Eighteen, he secretly wished those two were forced to stay behind.

Cell smirked, if everything worked out as planned he will have his perfection tonight, he prepared to teleport the ship back to Earth once again but Krillin's shocked voice caught him by surprise.

"What do you mean there are more cyborgs!?" Krillin yelped.

"Whaa… are you sure Piccolo?" Tien asked.

"WHAT? They destroyed South City already!?" Yamcha yelped.

Cell frowned as he heard the humans' pathetic cries of fear, he already know who the cyborgs were and it angered him that they didn't stay put. Cell fear grew as his chance at perfection grows even lower since he knows Gohan would most likely destroy those three idiots with ease. Cell wasted no further time and transported him and the ship back to Earth.

"Wow talk about a miracle guys…" Krillin remarked in amazement.

"Come on what we waiting for?" Tien exclaimed.

"Huh what do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

"We have to fight the new cyborgs and then gather the Dragon Balls…" Tien answered.

"I'll create a new Shenron while you guys are away then…" Dende said quietly. Everyone nodded and headed off to the area where they sensed Gohan's and Piccolo's ki.

* * *

"Alright this is the end of the ropes for you." Piccolo smirked at the kneeling cyborgs.

"Wha' a fight from the Namek…" Thirteen replied feeling impressed with Piccolo shows of power.

"Do you mind if I intrude on the fun?" An eerie voice rang out.

"CELL!" Piccolo and Gohan screamed in unison.

"Ahbout time ya showed up!" Thirteen smirked.

"I'm glad you finally show your face Cell! Now I can avenge my dad!" Gohan said angrily.

"I'm a lot stronger than before it won't be as easy…" Cell smirked in confidence; he glanced at the cyborgs whom were all pretty banged up from their fight with Piccolo. "I'll even let Piccolo have some fun…" Cell smirked as he opened his tail and released 5 Cell Juniors.

"Go help the cyborgs against Piccolo my children!"

"What is this freak..?" Piccolo gasped in horror as the miniature Cells attacked him.

* * *

"ARRRG ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM WOMAN!?" Vegeta shouted angrily as Eighteen gripped him with both her hands tightly.

"Almost there…" Trunks encouraged trying his best to sound encouraging. Finally with one last push a crying sound can be heard. "There you go…" Trunks said nervously, it was really awkward for him.

"Is it over…?" she sighed.

"Umm yeah it's a boy… here…" Trunks said as he quickly but gently hand over the newborn baby over to Eighteen. 'Wow that was weird did I just help the person I used to hate with all my heart?' he shuddered at the thought.

"Foolish woman you should have used your strength to push the brat out not using it to break my arm!"

"That was payback…" Eighteen replied with a smirk.

"Well well someone got their fight back…" Vegeta smirked back.

"Well I'm going to wash myself off and then we should probably leave the chamber." Trunks said before walking off. Vegeta was about to follow him but Eighteen held on to his shoulder tightly.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Eighteen countered.

"Of course not." Vegeta answered.

"You don't care at all!?" Eighteen asked angrily.

"Foolish woman I have no time to worry about some brat!" Vegeta answered as he walked away.

"Fine I don't want my son to have a deadbeat good for nothing father anyway!" Eighteen shouted behind him. Vegeta paused for a second turning his head to look back at her for a brief second before walking off again. Eighteen mad at his lack of response shouted after him again "I don't need you!" The baby cried even louder upon hearing Eighteen and Vegeta's argument which only served to frustrate her more.

"Trunks can you hold the baby for a few minutes while I get cleaned up?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah sure." Trunks replied rather friendly, the nine months that the three of them been together softened up his views about the cyborgs well at least the female one he still don't know what to think about the male cyborg.

"Don't let Vegeta touch him." Eighteen said as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Uhh yeah okay…" Trunks answered back unsurely. Vegeta heard what she said as well and wasn't about to let it slide. "I'm going to train that brat to be a fierce warrior." Vegeta said from behind.

"Father?" Trunks looked back in surprise.

"I'm going to train him so he won't be a coward like you."

"Wha..!" Trunks answered in shock, he was lost for words at his father's harsh opinion.

"You are a coward but that was because I was dead, it would be a shame if my son end up being a coward while I'm alive." He continued.

Trunks looked down at the baby his face going red in shame. "Well I uh…" trunks tried to explain but Vegeta cut him off. "I won't let that happen to this brat, he will be a true Saiyan warrior." Vegeta smirked.

"So you're going to take care of him?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"Of course not, who said that? I'm just going to train him!" Vegeta spat.

"Uhh I don't think…well you know…will agree to that." Trunks answered back.

"Do I look like I care what she has to say?" Vegeta smirked back. The several minutes that Eighteen requested ended up being an hour but when she was finally finished she looked refreshed and new. Trunks sighed in relief as he handed over the crying baby to Eighteen, who took him of his arm happily.

"Well let's leave." Eighteen ordered with her usual voice of authority.

"Yeah if we don't go now we might end up stuck here." Trunks added, Vegeta just grunted in response signifying his agreement. They walked over to the door and when Trunks tried to open it the door ended up being locked.

"What in the world!? It won't budge!" Trunks gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to open it.

"What do you mean it won't budge?" Eighteen asked raising an eyebrow, the baby who was crying stopped and laughed when he saw Trunks frustrated expression.

"Move aside boy!" Vegeta ordered as he pushed him aside and took his liberty with the door knob but just like Trunks he couldn't open it either. Vegeta growled angrily and the baby started laughing again.

"What is the brat laughing at!?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"Shut up he's a baby." Eighteen replied coldly.

"What do we do now guys it won't open!" Trunks said in fear, he didn't want to be stuck here and be the mediator for his father and Eighteen forever.

"Get out of the way!" Vegeta ordered again as he charged a ki ball. Eighteen stepped back several feet in fear of Vegeta accidentally hitting her son.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as he shot out the flaming ball of ki. The attack burned through the door as Vegeta expected, but to his disappointment when the door was incinerated there was no exit.

"What!?" Trunks gaped at the ashes that were once the door.

"Great Vegeta just great you went and destroyed the only exit." Eighteen scolded sarcastically.

* * *

"Where's Goku we've been fightin' for a while now!" Thirteen demanded impatiently as he fought off Piccolo and Gohan.

"Yeah man these guys are a joke." Fifteen added as he dusted his clothes off after taking out Tien.

"Don't worry about Goku! Just kill his annoying son!" Cell ordered.

"Hold on Tien… Just a bit more longer and Krillin will have all the Dragon balls collected!" Yamcha said as he blocked an attack from one of the Cell Jr.

"How much longer can you fight boy!?" Cell taunted as he and 3 other Cell Juniors attacked Gohan. He glanced over at the other fighters finding them on the ground with only Piccolo holding the cyborgs and the other Cell jr back. 'Hurry Krillin!' he thought desperately.

"Bulma here the last Dragon ball!" Krillin panted as he handed the last one over. Without wasting another second she called out Shenron's name, the sky turned pitch dark surprising all the fighters. The three cyborgs looked up in amazement and wonder while the Z-fighters and Cell looked happy and relieved with Cell being the happiest.

"Excuse me Gohan!" Cell smirked as he teleported away.

"NO! That was my dad's Instant Transmission technique!" Gohan shouted in fear, he wondered how Cell learned the technique but he didn't have time to care he already guessed where Cell was going and he had to save them before it's too late. "I have to warn them!" Gohan shouted as flew off to where Bulma and Shenron were; thankfully they were just a few cities away. The cyborgs seeing this instinctively followed him as well. Piccolo cursed out angrily and flew after them leaving unconscious bodies of Tien and Yamcha

Dende rushed over to Bulma and hurriedly said "I made this Shenron the ability to grant 2 wishes, so you can free everyone and revive Goku!"

"That's great Dende!" Krillin exclaimed in excitement.

"You have two wish now make it!" Shenron bellowed.

"Okay I want you to free Vegeta and Trunks from the Hyperbolic Time chamber!" Bulma requested.

"That cannot be made into one wish!" Shenron answered.

"Oh no…we need the 2nd one for Goku what are going to do?" Bulma asked

"Wait why can't we just wish everyone to be freed from the chamber?" Krillin asked back.

"Then that will make the cyborg free as well…" Bulma answered biting her lips in a dilemma.

"Yeah well we can handle her later just make the wish!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Okay Shenron, free everyone's that stuck in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Bulma requested again.

"Your wish has been granted now tell me your second wish!" Shenron bellowed again.

"Not so fast!" Cell smirked as he jumped into the scene. "CELL!" Krillin screamed in fear and anger while Bulma jumped back in fear.

"Introductions later." Cell smirked again as he shot an energy beam at Shenron killing him.

"You monster! You killed Shenron!" Krillin gritted his teeth angrily.

"Huh where are we!?" Trunks asked in shock as he looked around seeing the Capsule Corps building. Vegeta growled as he noticed Cell while Eighteen hugged her son closer in fear when she too noticed Cell.

"Eight…Eighteen!" Cell muttered in awe. He could feel it…his perfection.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write, I keep getting stuck wondering how to set the plot forwards without rushing. Hope I portrayed the characters right, I'm worried about Trunks being OOC but he won't be in the story much longer xD.**


	11. Acceptance

**A/N: Hi, sorry for not describing the child I was rushing the last chapter a bit and it ended up not as good as I wanted, the name will have to be decided by Vegeta and 18 so in other words is going to take a while haha. **

* * *

"Ohh thank goodness you guys are back, now you can save us from Cell!" Bulma sighed in relief.

"Huh is that a baby you're holding..?" Bulma gawked in surprise when she noticed an infant version of Vegeta, even for a newborn he had the infamous Vegeta scowl it actually scared Bulma a bit.

Eighteen was about to answer but Cell's crackling laugh interrupted her. "Ohh you've been busy haven't you my dear cyborg?" Cell taunted as he landed dramatically slow. Eighteen growled and hugged her son closer while assuming a defensive position.

"I suggest you drop the child unless you want me to have dessert too!" Cell laughed manically. Vegeta phased in front of Cell with a smirk. "Time for my rematch Cell!"

"Get out of my way I don't have time for you!" Cell growled as he punched Vegeta straight into the wall of Capsule Corps. "DON'T FIGHT HERE!" Bulma yelled in rage.

"You don't hit as hard as I remember." Vegeta smirked as he spat out some blood.

"Eighteen you can actually take Cell on." Trunks mused.

"What are you crazy?" Eighteen looked in surprise.

"Yeah with all your training…Cell hasn't powered up at all since last time." Trunks explained. Cell overheard their conversation and couldn't help but smile, he did powered up with his new power he is more than enough to handle the likes of Vegeta and Eighteen.

"Sorry to disappoint you Vegeta, but you're not the only one that got stronger than before." Cell laughed.

"What!?" Vegeta gaped in surprise as Cell powered up in front of him, forcing Vegeta to go Ascended Super Saiyan level in order to match Cell's power. The two prepare to commence their battle but Gohan jumped into the fray right between the two fighters. Cell growled angrily while Vegeta frowned.

"Give up Cell you're not absorbing Eighteen with all of us here!" Trunks shouted from behind. Three more figures landed all which were funky looking only Gohan and Cell knew who they were, Vegeta just looked at them with annoyance while Trunks stared with interest but Eighteen simply shook her head when she saw them.

"Who released you three idiots?" Eighteen asked with annoyance her disrespectful greeting taking the three cyborgs by surprise. They looked over at her and immediately recognize who she was.

"Well well, if it isn't the little girl." Thirteen smirked.

"Yeah man it's been a while." Fifteen added, while Fourteen just looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Ah I can't believe the great Gero would release a piece of junk like yaself befor' he released us" Thirteen added smugly.

"What? Last I checked Seventeen and I defeated you three easily and then Gero shut you off afterwards, deeming you three as failures." Eighteen countered.

"Enough talking woman! Go and defend your honor in battle!" Vegeta smirked.

"But father what about your son and Cell!" Trunks questioned. Krillin and Bulma's eyes almost popped out of their socket when they heard the baby belonged to Eighteen and Vegeta.

"Here hold him and guard him with your life." Eighteen ordered authoritatively as she carefully handed over the carbon copy of Vegeta to Trunks. "Uhh what about Cell!?" Trunks asked frantically but Eighteen already flew off into battle.

"I trust you will watch my back if Cell decides to try anything?" Eighteen asked uncaringly.

"Of course." Vegeta smirked surprising Gohan but he didn't have time to ask as Cell tried to attack Eighteen.

She glanced over at Cell bulking form charging speedily towards her but didn't move an inch instead she smirked when Vegeta intercepted his attack and slammed Cell down. "Now shall we proceed with the fight?" Eighteen asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Ah will make Dr. Gero regret wasting time on YA!" Thirteen shouted as he charged at Eighteen. She phased out of the way and elbowed Thirteen to the ground. Fourteen and Fifteen followed afterwards but they were easily brushed aside by Eighteen with a swift kick to their necks. Thirteen got up refusing to be defeated twice he charged a huge red energy ball. Eighteen just stood there with an arrogant grin watching him launch it, she easily backhanded the attack back on Thirteen and severely injured him. Fourteen and Fifteen tried another attempt at sneak attacking but they were once again knocked back down with a flick of her wrist. "Impossible!" Thirteen screamed in rage as he tried a flurry of punches and kicks. Eighteen stood her ground and took all of his attack with a smirk, after getting bored she smacked him sending him crashing into a building.

"Ya leave me no choice!" Thirteen shouted as he phased behind Fourteen and Fifteen.

"Huh boss?" Fifteen asked before having a thick muscular arm plunged through his chest. Eighteen eyes widened in shock as she saw Thirteen kill his own fellow comrades. Fourteen tried to escape but he was too slow to escape and he too had his chest plunged through. "Good now watch what will happen!" Thirteen laughed as he pulled both chips from inside the now dead cyborgs' bodies. Thirteen integrated the chips into his chest and started swelling up, he doubled in size and his skin became blue with his paper white hair spiking into fiery red.

"Freak." Eighteen spat as she saw his transformation.

"Now this is what intended, the ultimate cyborg!" Thirteen laughed. "Call me Super Thirteen…" he added as he charged towards Eighteen and punched her in the gut causing her to double over in pain. "You certainly hit harder than before." Eighteen snickered as she bounced back on her feet gracefully.

"DAMN YOU!" Super Thirteen shouted as he barraged Eighteen with punches and kicks.

"You are a disgrace Cell!" Vegeta laughed arrogantly as he continued the ruthless beating. Gohan wanted to help but Vegeta would have none of it, so he had no choice but to stand in the sidelines watching Cell get pummeled.

"Wait Vegeta!" Cell gasped as he took another knee to the gut.

"What?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"Don't you want a real challenge?" Cell asked as he struggled to steady himself.

"Show me what you can do or disappear." Vegeta ordered in annoyance.

"Let me absorb #Eighteen and I will show you a power that is worthy of fighting you!" Cell implored.

"Pathetic if you want her then you will have to earn it!" Vegeta answered as he roundhouse kicked him into a building.

"Vegeta you leave me no choice…!" Cell seethed as he opened his tail.

"What are you trying now?" Vegeta laughed.

"You'll see…" Cell smirked as he launched a dozen Cell juniors. "Attack the infant my children!" Cell ordered gruffly.

Eighteen looked back with fear as she tried to defend her son from the smaller version of Cell, but her leg was grabbed by Thirteen who simply tossed her into a building reducing it to rubbles. "Where ya going little lady?" he taunted as he neared her fallen body.

"You're a coward Cell!" Vegeta seethed as he shot several blasts killing most of the Cell Juniors.

"How long can you keep up I wonder?" Cell laughed again as he launched more Cell juniors. Gohan phased in front of Cell and gave him an uppercut which sent him crashing into a skyscraper. "Damn you boy!" he spat angrily as Gohan phased in front of him again.

"Father we must help Gohan destroy Cell completely before it's too late!" Trunks shouted from behind.

"Fine!" Vegeta replied with annoyance as he flew over to Cell.

"Father? You're Vegeta's son? What in the world?" Bulma asked in complete shock.

"Umm I'll explain later but here can you hold on to the baby for a while." Trunks said as he handed over the crying baby to Bulma. "Uhh sure I guess." Bulma blinked a few times after Trunks flew off at a blinding speed.

Cell looked up to see three figures in the sky and growled when he saw each of them charging up their ki. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the beam of energy while Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave and Trunks moved in with a Burning Attack.

"NOOOO!" Cell shouted, death clearly inevitable…or so it seems. "Yes…yes there is a way!" Cell muttered as he erected a barrier. The attack collided with Cell and overwhelmed his barrier; a huge blinding explosion illuminated the entire area, when the light and smoke finally cleared Cell was nowhere to be seen or sensed.

"We did it guys…" Gohan sighed in relief as he landed.

"Wait what about the blue cyborg guy?" Trunks questioned as he looked around.

"I took care of him." Eighteen smirked as she walked over to them.

"You're not as helpless as I thought you would be." Vegeta mocked but he couldn't help but smile at the victory.

"Whatever." Eighteen replied rolling her eyes, she looked over at Trunks and almost got a heart attack. "Where's my son!?" she demanded.

"I handed him over to Bulma, relax he's fine Vegeta defended him." Trunks explained, eliciting a surprise look on Eighteen and a scowl on Vegeta. Walking over to Bulma she snatched her son back waking him up in the process.

Piccolo landed with clear signs of battle injuries; he walked over to the group and smirked "looks like I missed all the fun…"

"Indeed you have Namek." Vegeta replied emotionlessly.

"Where were you Piccolo I was worried." Gohan asked while taking off his ripped dogi.

"Fighting off those Cell Juniors they were attacking me when I tried to fly over, it was just recently that they crumbled to dust for some reason so I came here." Piccolo smirked. "Anyway I hope you had your fun Vegeta, you realize you could have been stuck in the chamber for the rest of your life?" Piccolo scolded angrily.

"Well it all worked out didn't it?" Vegeta muttered menacingly.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Bulma shouted in frustration.

"Yeah 'cause I would like to know what's happening too." Krillin gaped at the sight of Eighteen and the child in her arms. Vegeta mumbled something incoherently and flew off leaving everyone in even more of a shock.

"Well…I'll explain what happened…but don't ask questions okay? Even I'm confused at the turn of events…" Trunks explained before he started his story. Eighteen stood over in the corner closing her eyes trying to ignore the Z-fighters gasps of shock and disbelief. After the story was finished everyone just nodded thoughtfully except for Piccolo who did not care at all. Even after the story was finished everyone was still skeptical to approach the apparently non-evil cyborg, except for Gohan of course.

"Hey, it's great you're on our side now!" Gohan greeted enthusiastically as he held out a hand.

"Who said anything about joining you people?" Eighteen snapped back taking everyone by surprise. "I don't want anything to do with Vegeta or his little gang of friends." She continued with Bulma nodding in agreement, she could still remember all of her dangerous adventures like it was yesterday.

"SOOOO…did you name your son yet?" Bulma asked excitably shocking everyone.

"Umm…no…" Eighteen replied somewhat slowly, she was taken by surprise at the question. She never did think of a name for him, she didn't even have a real name herself just a number, how could anyone expect her to find a name for her son if she can't even decide a name for herself. She sighed maybe she did need some help with this parenting thing.

"Ohh I have tons of cute baby names are you interested?' Bulma asked again with enthusiasm.

"No." Eighteen answered emotionlessly. The baby started to stir and cry making Eighteen instinctively rock him back and forth but to no avail.

"I bet he wants a proper place to rest!" Bulma claimed. "Come inside so he can rest properly, I bet that stunk up chamber is the worst place for a baby to sleep in!" she insisted as she pushed Eighteen inside.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed and everyone laughed. "Hey you guys go catch up I'm going to feed Tien and Yamcha senzu beans…" Krillin said as he flew off. "Like I'll stay around here any longer…" Piccolo smirked and he too flew off.

Eighteen watched over her now sleeping son observantly with care. Trunks looked at her and noticed a warm glow in her eyes that were clearly different from the icy cold blooded ones from his time, he wondered if the one from his time were redeemable but he quickly crossed that thought when he remembered his master's horrible death. "So." His mother's voice sang out interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you going to go back to your time soon?" Bulma questioned.

"Yeah…after I get a good night's rest I'll head back to my time."

"I'll miss you Trunks…" Bulma sighed, "It's not common I get someone helpful and nice around here you know."

"I'll miss you too mom.." Trunks answered.

"I know! Why don't we hold a going away party for Trunks!" Gohan said in excitement.

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea!" Bulma added thoughtfully.

"Hey you guys don't have to…" Trunks said in surprise.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Gohan insisted.

"Yeah are you just going to leave them like that?" Eighteen smirked.

"Hah… I guess but it just feels bad to have you guys do so much for me…" Trunks mumbled.

"Nonsense! You did so much for all of us, you deserve this." Bulma waved off.

"Are you going to come too Eighteen?" Gohan asked.

"I guess." She answered with a small smile.

"Great then it's settled! Now we just need Vegeta!" Bulma proclaimed.

"I don't think father will come." Trunks remarked.

"Oh Eighteen can ask him for you!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

"WHAT!?" Bulma, Eighteen and Trunks shouted in surprise.

"Well they are a family right?" Gohan laughed innocently.

"Fat chance of him listening to me." Eighteen smirked.

"You can try though…" Bulma pointed out thoughtfully.

"I guess I owe it to you for saving me from Cell." Eighteen shrugged.

"You don't have to." Trunks blinked at her sudden kindness.

"Well anyways… do you have a place to stay Eighteen?" Bulma asked changing the subject.

"No not really…" she replied.

"Well you can stay here for the night and tomorrow I can help you find a good place to live and hook you up with a job!" Bulma offered.

"Thanks but I rather take care of myself." Eighteen replied coldly.

"At least stay for the night I insist." Bulma convinced.

"I guess…" Eighteen didn't want to accept help but she doesn't have anywhere to go, plus her baby is more important to her than her pride, at least after a good night's rest she can find a place to live herself.

"It's settled then, you stay for the night and Trunks' party starts tomorrow, now hurry and tell Vegeta!" she said hyperactively. Bulma noticed Eighteen glancing over at her sleeping son and comfortingly assured "Don't worry I'll watch over him carefully!"

"Fine, so where is he?" Eighteen asked impatiently.

"He's in the same highway you two originally fought at." Trunks replied. Eighteen rolled her eyes and took off.

* * *

"So Piccolo what's the plan with all the people that died and Goku?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Dende is making a new Shenron." He answered bluntly.

"Well thankfully Cell just killed Shenron before he granted the second wish 'cause we still have the dragon balls!" Krillin sighed in relief.

"Alright it's done!" Dende proclaimed excitedly.

"Good job Dende." Piccolo smirked.

"But you only have one wish since you already made a wish earlier." Dende explained.

"Okay we'll just say we wish everyone killed by Cell and his goons be revived." Krillin replied.

"ARISE SHENRON!" Krillin shouted. The dragon balls blinked a few times and the sky turned pitch black as a green dragon snaked its way out.

"You have one wish remaining, make it!" Shenron bellowed.

"Bring back everyone killed by Cell and his followers!" Krillin ordered

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" Shenron bellowed once again before scattering into the sky.

"Hey where's Goku!?" Krillin yelped as he tried to sense his best friend.

"I was afraid of this…" Piccolo muttered angrily.

"What!?" Krillin asked in surprise.

"He is the same Shenron that Kami originally created and Goku was revived before…" Piccolo explained.

"Ohh! You're right! But we can still use the Namekian Dragon Balls right!? I'm sure if we explain what happened they will let us!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You don't have to!" Goku's voice rang out.

"Goku!?" Krillin, Dende and Piccolo shouted in surprise.

"Yeah that's right, don't bother wishing me back, because now that I think about it, it seems that I always attract trouble I think it would be best if I stayed dead…" Goku explained.

"Alright if you insist, you know I could care less." Piccolo smirked.

"Tell everybody I miss them!" Goku said one last time before disappearing.

* * *

'This is where it all began…' Vegeta thought as he replayed the fight he had against Eighteen in his head. He gripped his hand tightly thinking back at how he could have changed everything that happened and erase such a mistake. He had a son now…with someone he never expected to be with. He sighed angrily he actually defended her and their son in battle something even he didn't expect. Had she really grown on him? Surely he could deny this with an excuse like Cell but he knew better, he could lie to everyone and keep his image but he can't lie to himself which only increased his anger and regret. He sighed these thoughts were distracting him from training and his new family will distract him from his goal of being the strongest warrior in the universe.

"Reminiscing are we?" Eighteen asked in a singsong voice.

"What do you want?" Vegeta replied in annoyance without sparing her a glance.

"I'm just going to go straight to the point; you're coming to Trunks' party tomorrow at Capsule Corps building." Eighteen commanded calmly.

"Says who?" Vegeta replied angrily and turned around to face her.

"I did genius." She replied coolly as she brushed few loose strands of her blonde hair back in place.

"What if I don't go?" Vegeta snapped angrily.

"You know he cares a lot about you and he's your son, tomorrow it's the last day you're going to see him, the least you could do is show up." Eighteen replied just as calmly as before.

"Hmph I will but you will have to do something for me." Vegeta smirked.

'Great…' Eighteen thought. "What is it you want me to do?" she sighed.

"You let me train the brat we spawned!" Vegeta demanded.

"What!?" Eighteen's mouth hanged in shock.

"You heard me."

"Too bad he's my son and I won't allow you anywhere near him!" Eighteen snapped back.

"Foolish woman, he's my son as well and I get to train him accordingly! Now do we have a deal or not?"

Eighteen thought about it, sure she didn't want to disappoint everyone but it would also mean she failed to tame the "wild" Vegeta and that was a challenge she wanted to conquer. Letting her son grow up strong wouldn't be too bad she wouldn't mind having her son grow up like Trunks she sighed and answered. "Fine you have a deal."

* * *

**A/N: yes I kind of rushed this chapter as well cuz school starts tomorrow for me and I can't upload as rapid anymore. ANYWAY if you're disappointed with Cell's death don't be I have plans for him in the future. I just want him to be that one annoying villain who just keeps coming back for more :P**

**I plan to include all movie villains and show how eighteen + vegeta relationship will progress through the fights, and eventually have vegeta give a heroic speech like he did in canon buu arc.**


	12. New Vegeta

Eighteen twist and turned in her bed in an attempt to sleep. She couldn't believe how everything turned out. Had she really softened up? She used to be so respected and feared but now she is just another one of Goku's little followers. She sat up with a sigh; she didn't want to ruin herself her reputation she was after all the infamous #Eighteen. But alas she's not living alone anymore and her son can't take care of himself like Seventeen, the reality of being responsible for someone finally hit her and it left a fearful feeling in her heart, fear of failure and the fear of the unknown. She was a fighter not a lover let alone a mother. Needless to say with everything that happened she failed to get a good night's sleep.

Bulma started setting up the party early in the morning. The servant-robots were bustling around and the kitchen staffs preparing the food, everything was so hectic that Trunks felt bad for being the reason behind it all.

"Mom you know you don't have to do all this." Trunks sighed as he walked over.

"Oh please, this is nothing, really." Bulma replied halfheartedly as she continued commanding the workers about.

Trunks sighed once more as he walked towards to the park to collect his thoughts. Today was the day he free his own time from the mechanical demons that ruled his planet. He was still struggling to decide whether or not to give them the option to change their ways. Maybe he will ask them just once to change their ways but if they refuse he will end them no questions asked.

"So you're one of the powers I've been feeling recently." A deep husky voice called out.

Trunks looked back with a bit of a surprise; the dark tanned man that called out to him was well built wearing what looks like battle armor and a huge white cloak that covered his body. He certainly didn't seem ordinary and his power is also higher than any regular humans although he still isn't much he could be hiding his real power so naturally Trunks responded with caution. "Who are you?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Ah yes…sorry for my improper greeting, the name is Paragus." The strange man answered as he held out a hand for Trunks to shake.

Reluctantly Trunks took his hand; he gave a surprised look when Paragus shook it firmly exerting a lot of strength. "I see you're definitely not a normal human." Trunks remarked as he finally freed his hand from Paragus' grip.

"My apologies, I just wanted to see if what I felt was correct and that you were that strong." Paragus smiled warmly, Trunks felt something was off about him even though he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He also wondered how many hands this person accidentally broke when he incorrectly sensed their powers.

"Tell me something, do you happen to be a Saiyan?" Paragus asked which only served to further scare Trunks since he somehow guessed what race he was.

"Well not really, I'm a half Saiyan." Trunks answered cautiously.

"I see…figures that the only strong ones on this planet would end up being Saiyans…" Paragus said quietly to himself. "You don't have to feel lonely; you see I too am a Saiyan." Paragus explained.

"What? But I thought the Saiyans were wiped out by Frieza?" Trunks asked with a shocked tone.

"I could ask the same about you, but we can tell each other about how we survived after you give me your name."

"The name's Trunks." he answered still clearly suspicious.

"That's a weird name for a Saiyan…" the man noted solemnly.

"Well are you going to tell me where and why and how you got here?"

"I came here because I heard a few remaining Saiyans managed to take refuge from Frieza here." He explained.

"But why where did you come from? And what's the purpose in coming here?" Trunks questioned suspiciously.

"You see under my supervision I have created a new planet Vegeta, and I wanted to invite all Saiyans of Earth to celebrate this proud historical day!" Paragus declared proudly.

"What!?" Trunks blurted out in disbelief. Paragus immediately explained, "You see me and my son also survived, we went into hiding for a while until we heard that the tyrant Frieza had been slain by a one of us: fellow Saiyans, and to top it all off it seems the said Saiyan also was allied with Vegeta and they lived on Earth." He explained.

"But how did this new planet thing came up?" Trunks asked still with slight disbelief.

"Well after Frieza was killed; my son and I decided that it would be best to rebuild the Saiyan race back to its former glory, we took over a habitable empty planet and found suitable soldiers and I thought it would only be normal to recruit all the Saiyans on Earth that are still alive."

"Well there are many complications to that and I doubt we would stay with you there, I know I certainly wouldn't." Trunks replied bluntly.

"But why not?"

"I actually don't belong to this world, long story short I can't stay anywhere except for where I came from, you can tell the rest of my friends about it though."

"Ahh…so Kakkorot and Vegeta and who else..?" Paragus asked with interest.

"Kakkorot or Goku the one who killed Frieza is dead, but you can ask Vegeta and Gohan who is a half Saiyan himself and there is actually one more half Saiyan…but he's an infant." Trunks explained.

"Yes yes that is fine do you mind if I ask you to take me to them? Paragus asked hopefully.

"Yeah follow me…" Trunks said reluctantly as he walked back to Capsule Corps, he wondered how he will explain this stranger to everyone.

"So who is your father?" Paragus asked, clearly trying to make small talk to ease the awkwardness of their stroll.

"Oh, Vegeta is my father." Trunks answered indifferently.

"Ahh royal blood, I can certainly see King Vegeta in you." Paragus smiled, his fake attitude sent a chill down Trunks' spine, maybe he was overreacting like he did with Eighteen or maybe his gut feeling was correct but regardless he should be enough to handle this mystery man. He wasn't sure but with his power he can't do anything anyway so he just ignored his instinctive warning.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" Bulma exclaimed in relief. "Where were you we were all worried about you!" Bulma continued to ask. "Oh and who's this guy next to you?" she questioned as she eyed the strange looking man

"Ohh I just bumped into an acquaintance and I guess time flies." Trunks laughed lightly. Bulma gave a shrug and pulled Trunks over to a photo booth. Trunks sighed as Bulma's hired professional photographers snapped hundreds of pictures of them. Paragus looked around and found Vegeta who was standing silently in the background and behind him was a blonde female who was just as stern and quiet looking but he didn't pay much mind to her as he walked over to them.

Giving a quick respectful bow he politely said "It's a pleasure to meet you king Vegeta." Eighteen would have laughed out loud if she weren't interested in where their conversation was heading, was someone really showing respect to Vegeta? She laughed in her head.

Vegeta glanced at him and replied "I take it you're a Saiyan?"

"The name is Paragus and yes I am a Saiyan." He retold the whole story he told Trunks to Vegeta while Eighteen listened in the background with slight interest. Meanwhile Trunks told everyone else the story that Paragus told him, finally Paragus decided to boldly ask "So would you be interested to come to New Vegeta?"

"Not interested." Vegeta bluntly replied.

"But my king, this is history in the making, I'm not asking you to stay on the planet but just having you visit for a day will bring much pride." Paragus implored. "We already have a huge castle and rooms prepared for you and if you want the leadership on New Vegeta all of it will be handed over to you, servants included!" he offered. Vegeta laughed, even though on Earth he has no roof to stay under and while a good life does sound appeasing it wasn't enough to convince the prince. Earth is where all the strongest fighters in the universe lived on and he strived to fight so of course he would stay here. Not to mention he has to train his son…and regrettably he wanted Eighteen to be around as well though he wasn't sure why.

"I already told you my answer!" Vegeta replied in annoyance.

"But Vegeta, you should come, the legendary Super Saiyan, he exists and he's challenging the peace and tranquility of New Vegeta!" Paragus claimed.

Vegeta laughed and flared up to Super Saiyan and smugly replied "I am the legend of the Super Saiyan." He smirked as he regressed back to his normal state.

"Vegeta…surely you heard about the legendary Super Saiyan, only the true prince of Saiyans can surpass him." He continued in desperation.

"You intrigue me, yes I have heard of the legend now tell me more about him." Vegeta grunted. "He ravaged the south galaxy, his power is unsurpassed but of course only the true prince of Saiyans can put an end to him."

"You have me interested, fine I will go." Vegeta replied.

Paragus sighed and thanked him, he was about to walk over to Trunks and convince him too but before he did he noticed the baby that was sleeping peacefully in Eighteen's arms.

"Is that the Saiyan child I heard about?" Paragus asked in wonder.

"Yes he's a Saiyan, what about it!?" Vegeta demanded.

"Whose son is he?" he asked, Vegeta grunted and ignored the question, forcing Paragus to look over at the young blonde woman for an answer but she too ignored his question. He was about to ask again but Trunks and Gohan entered their little discussion circle.

"So father, are you going?" Trunks asked with anticipation.

"Yes I may have taken an interest in this so called legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta replied with a small grin. Trunks blinked a few times, not sure what Vegeta was talking about but paid it no mind.

"Cool if you're going I'll go!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Say who is the father of that Saiyan baby?" Paragus asked Trunks, Vegeta and Eighteen gave Trunks a death glare but he just gulped and answered anyway.

"He's the son of my father and Eighteen, the lady that's holding the baby." Trunks explained.

"Ahhh, so he too has royal blood! This is excellent!" Paragus exclaimed. "Tell me will this lucky woman and your child be coming to our trip as well?" he asked Vegeta.

"Lucky?" she scoffed.

"Of course." Vegeta replied bluntly.

"He doesn't make any decisions for me." Eighteen corrected coldly. Vegeta glanced back with a smirk, 'I don't?' he thought, oh how he loved getting her worked up; piss her off the same way she pisses him off.

"Yes in fact they will come." Vegeta smirked.

"Excuse me?" Eighteen raised her voice menacingly.

"I said you are coming woman!" Vegeta ordered.

"And I said NO!" Eighteen snapped back, the voice of their parents arguing caused their son to stir and cry. "Look what you've done." Eighteen seethed as she rocked her son back and forth in an attempt to calm him.

Paragus looked on in surprise, while Saiyan women are known to be tough they usually submit to their mate's will especially the PRINCE of Saiyans, but she wasn't even a Saiyan and she have more fight in her than even the most feisty of Saiyan females, this was certainly a spectacle to him.

He quickly reminded himself that anyone related to Vegeta must perish…he cleared his throat and said "It would certainly not be a waste of your time, the experience of New Vegeta is wonderful and think what a good experience it would be for someone to go space travel as an infant!"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Trunks asked.

"Of course not, we have the highest technology this universe can offer. Even for an infant it is perfectly safe." Paragus assured.

"Fine but I don't see what the big deal is." Eighteen replied finally giving it.

"Told you she's coming." Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Uhh…that's great to hear, so Prince Trunks will you come?" Paragus asked.

With a sigh Trunks too gave in. "I guess since everyone's going I don't really have a choice."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sire, right this way." Paragus smirked as he took to the sky.

"Huh aren't you coming Tien?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Nah I have some training to do." Tien answered before flying off to another direction.

"What about you Yamcha?" Gohan inquired as he prepared to fly off.

"No thanks I don't want another hole in my chest." He laughed lightly as he waved good bye to Gohan.

Paragus led the group towards a giant silver spaceship in a shape of a dome. "Fancy." Krillin noted in awe. "But empty." He added disappointingly after entering the ship.

Vegeta noticed the numerous guards that littered the ship's interior but their lack of power would not be much of a threat to him. Eighteen walked into the ship with complete boredom, she didn't want to come especially not with her son but she had nothing better to do so she might as well see how pathetic the new Saiyan's planet is.

"This is the fastest ship in the universe; we will reach South Galaxy by the end of the day." Paragus said with a fake forced smile.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Krillin sighed.

"Oh relax Krillin, this will be great!" Gohan laughed and gave a hard slap on the back to his friend.

"Oww!" Krillin yelped jumping backwards.

Tedious hours passed, Paragus claimed they were already nearing their location. Thank goodness she thought, thankfully her son was a newborn and as such slept the entire trip quietly in his baby stroller. She didn't even want the stroller but she couldn't reject Bulma after she went out of her way to get one for her. 'Oh relax it has the Capsule Corps Logo on it, you keep it and in return when you use it you give our company free advertisement!' Bulma's voice replayed in her head causing her to sigh. "I can take care of myself…" she mumbled quietly.

"We have reached New Vegeta, sire." Paragus said with a respectful bow. Vegeta grunted and walked over to the exit with his arms crossed.

"And of course I will make sure our royal family gets proper treatment." Paragus smirked as he looked over at Trunks and Eighteen.

"This…planet looks so barren." Trunks noted observantly.

"Yes well it was empty until my son and I got here." Paragus explained. "Here we are…the castle that was built for you sire…"

Vegeta ignored him and continued walking with no interest whatsoever. Krillina and Gohan walked in with curiosity and excitement, Trunks felt uneasy and suspicious while Eighteen walked in with boredom. Paragus took them to their rooms so Eighteen could free her arms for a bit. Laying her sleeping son gently onto the bed, she went back to follow the group, even though watching her son sleep would be infinitely times better than the complete boredom that was this trip. When Eighteen joined them, Paragus was telling the group about some man, Eighteen listened with little interest.

"This is my son Broly." Paragus introduced. The man seems to have a rather calm expression, something that wasn't common with "Saiyans" she could also tell something was wrong about his face although she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Paragus started talking about the legendary Super Saiyan which made Eighteen zone out completely, it wasn't until Vegeta and Broly left abruptly that she snapped out of her trance.

"Follow me for dinner…" Paragus said with an eerie smile as he led the group to the dining room. "Enjoy the meal…now if you'll excuse me."

"I don't trust him." Eighteen blurted out as she stared down at the mountain of well prepared dishes.

"I actually thought the same." Trunks replied, relieved that his feeling of suspicion wasn't alone.

"And to think your idiot father went with his creepy son."

"Really? What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked somewhat surprised.

"He's a Saiyan but he sure doesn't act like one, he seems so dead." She replied while Broly's face flashed in her mind.

"Well I doubt they will try anything…they are pretty weak, if anything the only threat is this so called Legendary Super Saiyan."

Trunks satisfied with his conclusion decided to pay no further thoughts on the subject. Eighteen still felt uneasy about wherever she was but that could be partly due to the fact she have a child now and she now have worry about his safety as well. Eighteen left the huge dining table shortly after; she's going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Eighteen walked down the hallways but to her disappointment the castle was as bare as the planet. There was literally no design or care put into it. Whoever set up the castle obviously did it in a rush without any thought or consideration.

"I see you're not hungry." came the eerie gruff voice from behind.

"No I'm not." Eighteen replied sharply.

"Are you lost?"

"No I'm just exploring." She replied dryly.

"Heh well have fun you know you are always welcomed to stay now that you are our king's chosen mate." Paragus smirked before walking off.

His words replayed a couple times before the reality of his words finally sunk in; was she now really Vegeta's so called "mate?" No…just because she bore his child doesn't mean anything, even by the laws of those measly humans she is still free from any ties with Vegeta even if she's the mother of his child. Who cares what the Saiyan customs are anyway? She doesn't want anything to do with his self righteous arrogant ass anyway or so she tried to believe.

Eighteen propped onto her bed with a sigh, deciding she put too much thought into her situation with Vegeta she decided to just rest for the night and hopefully manage to make the best out of this boring trip. She fell asleep for some hours before being woken up suddenly by a gruff voice.

"Sleeping early are we?" Vegeta walked in with a smirk.

"Vegeta go back to your own room." She replied drowsily with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Feisty…" Vegeta smirked.

"You woke me up…why..?" Eighteen asked now almost fully awake.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked.

Eighteen rolled her eyes and asked "So what happened with this so called legendary Super Saiyan..?"

"He ran off somewhere either way that's not important…"

Vegeta looked into her eyes with a glow of desire although Eighteen couldn't understand what it meant, she still hasn't successfully figure out Vegeta yet. He walked over to her and caressed her hair which shocked her immensely. "What are you doing now?" she questioned but made no move to escape his touch.

"You know the talk about reviving the Saiyan race got me thinking…" he said smugly removing his hand from her soft blonde hair, as much as Eighteen hated to admit it she was disappointed when he removed his hand.

"What?" she demanded in a fit of confusion.

"I have decided you will be my woman." Vegeta stated rather calmly and in a gentle tone of voice that is not akin to his usual tough personality. Eighteen was about to ask what Vegeta was trying to get at but a kissed pulled her out of her question. His tongue darted into her mouth but instead of resisting she deepened the kiss and embraced the Saiyan Prince.

Eighteen didn't understand what she was feeling, her loathe for Vegeta's guts wasn't enough to stop her from making love with him. He wasn't that bad, she knows deep down that Vegeta would protect her and their son so it's pretty obvious that he does have a soft side and as much as his inflated ego ticked her off it also attracted her to him. Breaking the kiss she blew the mess of her formerly well combed hair out of her face. "Do you actually care about me?" she asked flirtatiously, she didn't want to look weak but she did want to ask the question being curious at his answer and how funny it would be to see his reaction. Vegeta's face flushed red in embarrassment but quickly replied. "You expect me to answer that?" He snapped back angrily although she could easily tell the anger in his voice was faked.

She giggled at his reaction, just as she expected, she loved making him uncomfortable. "This time I'm on top." She smirked as she pushed Vegeta down, but a piercing cry cut her off.

"The baby's crying…" Eighteen muttered disappointedly as she attempted to tend to her crying son.

"The brat will go back to sleep." Vegeta replied in annoyance as he pulled her back. The crying continued, Eighteen tried to take care of it but Vegeta would have none of it. Unfortunately his parents weren't the only ones being annoyed by his cries…

**XXX**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, truly appreciate it. This chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it to be, I think it has to do with the emphasis on Trunks but I hoped it didn't seem too rushed or less focused on the main couple. **


	13. Legendary Super Saiyan

"Broly calm down…" Paragus said with fear, he knew of his son's hatred to cries from a child. Apparently Kakkorot ignited a hatred for such a noise. Paragus feared for the worst, with each cry his controller started losing power and with each passing second Broly's growl became more ferocious and animalistic. "His sanity is leaving him…" Paragus sighed worriedly.

"Calm down Broly…"

But Broly's anger was too much for the mechanical device to hold back. With the piercing cries fueling him he discarded all sanity and replaced it with rage and bloodlust.

"BROLY!" Paragus screamed out but to no avail. Broly charged towards Eighteen's room crashing down pillars and walls on his way.

"What the..!" Vegeta growled angrily as the ceiling fell on him. Eighteen could barely react as she gaped in horror of the falling debris that aimed directly at her son. Vegeta let out a huge flashing glow of energy which incinerated the crumbling room. "Get the brat…" he muttered as he walked out to confront Broly.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Vegeta demanded angrily, anger at the fact he was intruding on his personal business and they have the nerve to say this castle belongs to him. What kind of kingdom doesn't even have privacy for its king?

"Your son will die." Broly crackled sadistically. Vegeta noticed a Super Saiyan aura enveloped his body; even though his hair stood wildly upright it was not yellow instead it was blue with a whitish hue.

"You interrupted me during a bad time." Vegeta smirked arrogantly as he flared up to his Super Saiyan form. He lunged at Broly with his leg torpedoing straight into his throat. Vegeta frowned when Broly didn't even flinch from his attack; the once fragile looking Saiyan was now in a rather hulking form. He continued walking towards Vegeta's and Eighteen's crying son with a sadistic grin.

Eighteen was unsure at what exactly was happening but she wasn't going to risk her son being in danger, she launched countless amount of small but deadly ki blasts at Broly but once again the Saiyan took no noticeable damage. Eighteen growled when he neared them, she instinctively got in front of her son in hope that Broly wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta shouted from behind before firing a huge blue beam of ki that engulfed Broly. Eighteen immediately took the opportunity to run and hide her son whilst trying to calm him from his piercing cries.

"Well…what got into you?" Vegeta laughed as he landed next to Broly's fallen form. "I will kill you and your son!" Broly mumbled before getting up and punching the Saiyan Prince sending him crashing into a wall.

"BROLY CALM DOWN!" Paragus barked with a raised hand. Broly seemingly ignored his father and further powered up, with a deep low growl he charged to Vegeta and elbowed him in the face. Vegeta flinched at the pain, giving an opportunity for Broly to continue his assault; not giving the Saiyan prince any time to retaliate. Vegeta finally managed to phase away from the onslaught but he only had half a second to breathe before Broly phased above him and clubbed him straight down into the hard tiled floor. Broly towered over him with a displeasing frown; he charged a green ki blast and was about to launch it before Eighteen kicked his head with all her might sending Broly flying into the air.

"Looked like you needed help." Eighteen smirked. She needed to end this quickly so she wouldn't lose her mood; she and Vegeta had some business to finish.

"Why aren't you protecting the brat?" Vegeta grumbled. Clearly feeling just as disgruntled, sure he loved a fight but not when it interrupted his personal time and "other" activities.

"I took him back to the spaceship, he's safe but you won't be." Eighteen smirked. After she finishes off Broly she will find a suitable punishment for Vegeta for putting her and her son in danger.

"Get out of my way; he's mine to deal with!" Vegeta growled angrily before powering up. Paragus looked on with a sadistic yet proud smile. Broly's head control was broken when Eighteen kicked him, not that it mattered; the controller didn't even work anyway. Broly is now free to unleash all his power without restraint, he sighed now he's forced to kill his own son along with Vegeta and his friends. "Broly will kill them, and then Comet Camori will kill him...and when everyone is dead no one would be able to get in my way…" he smirked as he prepared his space pod.

Eighteen and Vegeta looked back when they caught a glimpse of a huge surge of light. The energy crackled furiously around Broly whose hair is now fully yellow with a green hue. His hulking muscles became more defined and clearly grown twice as large as before. He became a giant with so much muscle mass that Eighteen thought he would have popped. His irises disappeared into an eerie, sadistic whiteness showing no signs of sanity and reason.

"This he…can't be…" Vegeta gaped in horror.

"What?" Eighteen asked in surprise, looking at Vegeta's terrified face made her stifle a light laugh, even if the current situation was dire, she thought he looked cute when he's being put in his place.

"He's the…leg-legendary Super Sa-Saiyan…it's…hi-him!" Vegeta muttered whilst unconsciously backing away.

"Vegeta what's wrong with you, stop acting so weird." She never saw Vegeta so afraid of someone it, and she didn't like it at all.

"He's going to kill us all!" Vegeta gasped in horror as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Stop being such a coward that's not the Vegeta I know." Eighteen remarked. She thought he was above of being afraid of someone. To be blunt honest she thought highly of him, in regards to bravery and pride that is.

Paragus looked down from his escaping space pod with a smirk. He saw that face before and he knew exactly what is to come. "A peaceful death to Camori would be a lot more pleasant than dying to Broly…but it's a more fitting death for you Vegeta that's for sure…it's too bad your family and friends will die with you." Paragus laughed as he disappeared into the night's sky.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Broly crackled in a sadistic laughter as he slowly walked over to them.

"Now it's the time for you to do something Vegeta." Eighteen said dryly but she couldn't hide the hint of fear in her voice. Vegeta frowned and fired multitude of small ki blasts at Broly aimlessly with no clear directions. Almost half of Vegeta's ki blasts miss the target and those that did simply bounced off the huge Saiyan. Broly laughed at Vegeta's attempts and continued his slow death walk. Eighteen looked at Vegeta with a dumbfounded face, she never thought Vegeta's aim was that bad, but then she remembered…Piccolo did the same trick to her brother Seventeen.

"Now you die!" Vegeta smirked as he pulled the floating ki balls straight to Broly. He looked forward with slight shock but then quickly turned to a sadistic grin of amusement as the ki blasts made contact with his body. When the smoke cleared, Broly was still standing and to make the situation worst he only had a few scratch and burn marks on him.

"No it is you who will die." Broly laughed hysterically as he flew over to Vegeta in a blinding speed. Broly came at them with a speed Vegeta and Eighteen couldn't even react to, slamming his fist to Vegeta's face and knocking him into a mountain, while his rough hand seized Eighteen's throat almost instantly and lifted her up. He laughed cruelly as he tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off all possible air intakes. Eighteen struggled for her life, kicking Broly as hard as she could, slapping and punching him with all her power but it didn't even scratch the Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta growled at the sight as he flew over to Broly, summoning all his power and focusing it to a single point, he punched Broly's spine with everything he had. Broly fell on one knee in surprise; he looked back angrily whilst tossing Eighteen's body away like a used tissue. "Your next!" he laughed as he gutted Vegeta causing him double over in pain.

"I'm not dead yet bastard!" Eighteen called out from behind before firing a narrow but potent energy beam that left a scorched spot on Broly's back however the burnt skin seemingly disappeared after a brief second. Eighteen rubbed her throat tenderly, trying to ease the pain. Broly looked back with slight anger and wonder, for some reason this weak woman wasn't unconscious from being locked out without air for so long. Oh well not that it matter why she was standing or not she'll soon die regardless, it was better for him anyway he could now enjoy beating her down some more. Broly was about to launch himself at Eighteen but a kick sent him hurling towards a hill.

"Looks like you guys needed help." Trunks smirked as he landed, but his smirk quickly turned to a frown when he noticed Broly stood back up with no damage taken.

"More lambs to the slaughter?" he laughed again.

"Boy, get out of here!" Vegeta shouted.

"Wha-?" Trunks looked back but before he could fully respond his head was smashed into the ground. Broly laughed as he phased in front of Eighteen and gripped the back of her head as well. Taking both Trunks and Eighteen he scrapped their faces on the ground painfully before finally tossing their bodies towards the river. Broly laughed and then realized that Vegeta was charging a huge blast. The huge ball of ki that encircled Vegeta grew twice as large before shrinking into a narrowed beam that aimed straight at Broly. The beam made contact and the impact illuminated the night. Vegeta sighed in relief but even before the smoke cleared he could still feel the Legendary Super Saiyan's presence. "No…it can't be!" Vegeta muttered in shock and fear.

"You actually made me feel that." Broly snickered as he phased in front of Vegeta and punched him in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground. Gripping his neck tightly he flew over to Eighteen who was holding her bleeding forehead tightly and seized her neck as well.

"Watch what happens to people I hate." Broly laughed as he flew over to the dome shaped spaceship where Vegeta's and Eighteen's son was in. Their son was still crying, Eighteen didn't bother calming him down because she was forced to aid Vegeta in battle.

"I hate crybabies!" Broly grimaced, as he lifted his foot over him. Fear and hatred overwhelmed all logic in Eighteen's head, with the love of a mother she found strength to fight back, strength she didn't know she had, not even when she was forced to her knees by Vegeta or even when cornered by Cell. Using all her power she kneed Broly in the testicles, pain shot through the Saiyan for the very first time. He screamed as Eighteen immediately grasped his muscular arms and swung him out of the ship, tossing him straight down the cliff.

Vegeta looked at her with complete and utter shock, he could barely struggle under the rough grip of Broly; he couldn't even breathe! Yet Eighteen fought back and actually repelled Broly and for the first time Vegeta has a new found respect for her even though he always knew she was a capable fighter he never thought she was so resilient.

Broly quickly overcame the pain as anger flared through him once again; his power skyrocketed with his rage. He pointed a husky finger at Eighteen and with a sadistic smirk he declared "You will die first, I will personally give you the most painful death!"

"Just try it!" Eighteen growled as she assumed a defensive stance.

"Broly! I will show you why I'm the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted as he charged over to Broly.

Broly laughed as phased out of sight and when he reappeared he kneed Vegeta in the stomach forcing him to his knees. "Look who's kneeling before who, prince." Broly crackled in laughter as he kicked Vegeta's chin sending him soaring through the air. Eighteen flew over and tried her best with a kick in the neck but Broly didn't even flinch. "How is this possible!? This monster got even stronger than before!?" Eighteen mumbled in shock before being backhanded to the ground.

Trunks got up and realized that the only way he could win was using the Ultimate Super Saiyan form. Charging up his bulky muscular mass he lunged at Broly fist first into his face causing the even bigger Saiyan to stagger a few steps backwards. "I thought I killed you already." Broly snickered as he retaliated with a punch of his own. Trunks was sent flying backwards falling down next to his father and Eighteen.

"You three are pathetic!" Broly taunted hysterically.

"Stop it!" a boyish voice shouted out. Broly looked around but found no one when he turned back to the three battered bodies he found a young boy standing between them and himself. "Kakkorot's son." Broly remarked with a smirk. "You will die for your father's sin!" Broly growled as he nailed Gohan in the face in a speed that was simply too fast for the boy to react.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Krillin shouted from behind. Broly looked back with horror as the buzzing disc of death neared him. He managed to barely dodge it but the disc scraped his middle abdomen and for the first time Broly was bleeding.

"Where are these cockroaches coming from!?" Broly snarled as he phased in front of Krillin with an elbow to the face. The human warrior immediately fell to the ground; knocked unconscious. Broly laughed as he prepared a small but effective green ki blast, but before the sadistic Saiyan could launch it, Gohan tackled him off his position. Enraged, Broly grabbed Gohan's hair roughly and brought him to his face while repeatedly punching him in the gut brutally before dropping him back on the ground.

"Now for the little girl." Broly grinned as he walked over to Eighteen. Grabbing her half conscious form by her waist with one hand, he squeezed her waist tightly and punched her in the face repeatedly. "I will pop you in two!" he laughed sadistically. But Broly couldn't enjoy himself much longer before feeling a huge force hitting him at the back of his head causing him to lose balance and fell over to the side. Dropping Eighteen he looked back to see who had the guts to challenge him, and it was none other than the Saiyan prince. "Let go of her." Vegeta seethed while panting.

"Who? Her?" Broly asked mockingly before firing a rather large ki ball at Eighteen overwhelming her body, her lifeless form bounced off the ground a couple of times before she finally settled into the dust motionlessly. Vegeta looked on with shock, even though the majority of their time together involves arguments, and fights, in battle she still risked her life for him and as much as he hated to admit it she really was starting grow on him. And deep down, he does care for her, even though he wouldn't admit it. At that point Vegeta lost it, he powered up to his Super Saiyan form but something more ignited within him, his aura surged up to the point where lightning crackled around him. Broly looked over and for the first time since his birth, he felt genuine fear.

Vegeta's power was literally overflowing, he could feel it coursing through his body, he launched a huge ki beam followed by thousands of narrow ki blasts all which hit the target precisely. He felt as if this power was unstoppable and that he could keep it up forever, but suddenly before he realized what happened he regressed back to his normal state. Vegeta's eyes opened in shock as he fell to his knees all power leaving his body.

Broly was still standing, but something happened, something he never thought possible, his body was filled with burns and injuries that didn't simply disappear. It was damage that didn't leave the moment it was inflicted; it was damage that caused pain, pain that didn't leave his body. Broly was pissed beyond what anyone thought was possible.

**XXX**

**A/N: Writing this chapter was fun, finally not writing the mushy stuff which is WAY out of my comfort zone, but unfortunately will get more frequent as the story progresses; the fight was a nice break though. Hope you peeps enjoyed it. Again THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS :D**


	14. The Second Level

"No DAMN IT…! I thought I had it…what happened…?" Vegeta growled while forcing himself to get up but his struggle were in vain, he collapse right back down in exhaustion, his injuries ached with searing pain that would have knocked him out had he been in any less serious situation. Broly growled angrily, charging towards the fallen Prince he stomped on his back repeatedly causing Vegeta to cough up blood each time.

"That hurt you little shit!" Broly growled angrily as he continued his brutal assault.

"This will hurt more…" a rough voice came, Broly looked up briefly before being hit by a spiraling beam of purple ki. Broly snarled angrily as the beam propelled him backwards.

"You little cockroaches are really starting to piss me off." Broly spat as he flew up to Piccolo and barraged him with heavy blows. Even though the Namekian warrior blocked most of the attacks he still took massive damage, for Broly's powerful impact simply shattered Piccolo's defense. Piccolo dropped down from the sky, closing one eye from the pain while struggling to move but to no avail. His body succumbed to the horrifying damage and he just couldn't stand back up. Panting profusely he looked back up as Broly neared his fallen body. Broly kicked Piccolo in the gut with the tip of his boot causing the Namek to roll over in pain. Broly snickered as he charged a green ki ball in front of his face.

"NO!" Gohan shouted as he ran over and kicked Broly from behind. Broly looked back with an annoyed frown, grabbing Gohan's leg he swung him on the ground and then proceeded to kick him high into the sky like a soccer ball. Gohan fell right besides Vegeta's semi-conscious form. "Gohan…" Vegeta mumbled while forcing himself to sit up.

"I'm sorry I'm helpless in this fight…" Gohan panted, he hated himself for being unable to stop the monster from torturing Piccolo and Trunks. Broly's sadistic laugh filled the night as he repeatedly bashed Piccolo's and Trunks' head together. Gohan gripped his hand tightly wanting to save them but powerless to do so.

"There's a way for you to kill him…" Vegeta breathed out, using every ounce of his remaining energy to stay awake.

"What…? How?"

"The true level beyond the Super Saiyan, release that hate…" Vegeta murmured before losing consciousness. Gohan blinked a few times, was Vegeta really insinuating that through anger he could release enough power to stop Broly? Gohan looked around, Krillin: unconscious, Eighteen: brink of death, Trunks: Unconscious and bleeding profusely, and…Piccolo…he couldn't even sense him anymore.

Broly laughed, "Now it's your turn!"

"No…no…NO!" Gohan screamed, his ki flared around his body, he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to release the power that even he himself feared. But even Vegeta of all people was asking for help, he even gave his secret to help him to get stronger, it would be his fault if everyone died just because he chose to hold back out of his hatred to fight. Broly noticed his power was rising at a rapid rate but he was still an ant compared to him. Gohan still couldn't find it in him to release the hate and anger but fortunately Broly helped him by kicking Piccolo a couple more times causing more coughs of blood.

"Do you want to die with those scums?" Broly laughed maniacally as he walked in front of Gohan, "Worthless scum should die." He laughed as he towered over the young boy. Gohan lost it there, his friends' life were not going to be tossed aside in vain. Gohan gave an emotional cry filled with loss, sadness…and hate. Broly looked in shock as Gohan's aura now sported a constant flickering lightning that danced around his body; his hair became even spikier pointing upwards leaving only a single strand that dangled down his forehead. Broly gritted his teeth in rage, it was the stunt Vegeta pulled before getting himself knocked out, he wondered if the little kid will end up killing himself like Vegeta. If a grown adult Saiyan that has trained all his life can't handle that power what chance does this kid have?

"Don't go killing yourself, that's my job!" Broly laughed as he swung his fist downwards as if he were hammering a nail. Gohan lifted his arm to deflect the attack before jumping up and meeting the muscular Saiyan in the eye. Broly had a face of complete shock, his attack was blocked by a child, but before he could react Gohan roundhouse kicked him straight into the castle, crumbling it completely. It wasn't the first time his body was knocked into something, he always just stood back up unfazed by the attack, but this time it hurt and it left a stinging sensation that caused him to flinch in pain when he even tried to move his neck. Broly became enraged, why didn't he drop like Vegeta did with all that overflowing power? He should have exploded; a mere boy can't contain that kind of energy. Broly growled angrily as he flew back and barraged Gohan with his best effort but Gohan blocked and dodged every one of his attack.

At that point Krillin woke up, he looked around unsure of what was going on at first, he saw everyone one of his friends were laying on the ground lifelessly which startled and confused him but when he saw the fight with Gohan and Broly everything came back to him. He watched the fight in awe, they were clashing with a speed he could barely see let alone keep up. But what he did manage to see was Gohan's new hair and a manlier body however what defined his friend the most was his face…it no longer contained the innocent happy look, he had a face of not only seriousness but a rather calm and confident look.

"Wow he looks so confident, I never seen him like this…" Krillin marvel in awe, he quickly remembered that everyone else was almost dead so he didn't have time to watch Gohan's fight. "I knew it was smart to bring these…" Krillin said to himself while feeding the Senzu beans to the fallen combatants. When Vegeta awoke the first thing he did was glancing over to see if Eighteen was alive or not. But Krillin had not feed her the bean yet. "Baldy what are you waiting for, she took a blast point blank range!" Vegeta seethed. Krillin yelped and ran over to Eighteen to feed her a Senzu bean. When Eighteen awoke he couldn't help but feel relieved, it felt weird for him to actually worry about someone's life. He looked over to Trunks and smirked when he was all right as well.

"So he did it." Vegeta mused while watching Gohan and Broly collide.

"He's toying with him!" Piccolo snapped.

"Wow really? I can't even see what's going on…" Krillin gaped as he narrowed his eyes as if it were a way for him to see well. Gohan and Broly clashed over and over again, each time Gohan dealt massive even permanent damage, Broly would just stand back up and become even more enraged, and as he became more angrier his power also increased with it, something that Piccolo quickly took notice of.

"Gohan stop messing with him, he's getting stronger each time you beat him down!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan looked over to his mentor and smirked while waiting for the Legendary Super Saiyan to regain his foothold. When he did Gohan simply kicked him in the kidney causing him to double over in pain and coughing up blood.

"Damn he's not listening to me…if this keeps going on eventually Broly will become stronger than even Gohan and then there will be nothing left we can do…" Piccolo muttered in contempt.

"Damn brat, hurry and finish the job!" Vegeta called from behind. Gohan did intend to finish off Broly but not until he admit his inferiority to him. "Give up." Gohan stated rather calmly to the hulking Saiyan. Broly snarled as he stood back up just to be elbowed back down to the ground. When he got back up again his power increased even more, slowly closing in to Gohan's level of power. Gohan was so blinded by his thirst for vengeance that he didn't even notice the major boost in power Broly received from the beginning of their fight to now. Even though he heard Piccolo's warning clearly, he doubted Broly would be able to surpass his power, and with his eyes clouded by revenge he will only continue to toy with him…until Broly admit he's inferior to him that is. "You aren't going to win, give up." Gohan pointed out coldly. Broly stood back up and with an angry roar he kneed Gohan in the face causing the young boy to fall on his back. Gohan felt a trickle of blood rolling down his chin, but that wasn't the only thing that happened, his attack actually hurt a lot more than all of his previous hits. Broly screamed once again before going back on the attack, Gohan and Broly traded blows with Broly taking the majority of the damage. But as the fight progressed so did Broly's power, soon Broly was proving to be a formidable foe.

"Damn it…I told him to not play around!" Piccolo muttered.

"What's wrong little boy..!" Broly laughed as he punched Gohan's left cheek causing him to choke up blood, without letting Gohan get a breather he continued his assault until Gohan managed to get a kick in which momentarily forced Broly off of him.

"Broly's power isn't letting up…he's getting stronger with each hit, soon Gohan will be overpowered." Piccolo spat angrily.

Vegeta growled as he watched the fight progressed, obviously Gohan could have finished him already but he was toying with him and now it was Gohan who was getting overpowered. But he couldn't blame the boy, he would have mocked and toyed with Broly too or rather any enemy he's facing. Vegeta sensed Broly's power and knew there would be only one way left to win, and he have to do it quick before Broly gets too strong. "Everyone give me your ki, quick!" Vegeta ordered.

"Trying to play hero?" Eighteen asked sarcastically, even in this current situation she couldn't help but tease Vegeta. She chuckled silently when Vegeta's eyebrow twitched after hearing what she said.

"Just do it!" Vegeta barked. Everyone gave majority of their ki to Vegeta as he harnessed and focused it into one point. Gathering all the ki he received he charged it into his fist. Broly unaware of what Vegeta was doing was just laughing at Gohan's fallen body. He laughed even more when Gohan coughed up blood as soon as he tried to get up. Stomping the Saiyan boy one last time he forced him to lose consciousness and making him regress back to his normal state. Broly enjoyed his victory greatly, but he couldn't be sure until this little boy was killed once and for all, as he prepared a ki blast he felt a huge gust of wind blowing violently against his back. Looking back he saw Vegeta was lunging towards him fist front ki ablaze. Broly's jaw dropped in shock when the fist made contact causing his body to rupture as his chest burst in greenish blood. The last thing Broly saw before he propelled into space was Vegeta's arrogant smirk. If he were to survive this he swears to make Vegeta and his little girlfriend pay dearly. He screamed one last time as if it could help ease the pain or avoid his inevitable death before disappearing into space once and for all.

Gohan awoke shortly after being fed a Senzu bean and laughed lightly at the victory, reason and his usual thoughtfulness returning to him. The second level of Super Saiyan was very dangerous indeed; he lost all awareness and carefulness, it's like he himself turned into the raging form of Broly albeit less insane.

Vegeta looked down at the boy and smirked, "Never let a boy do a man's job." Everyone else started laughing except for Piccolo who wore his usual stern stoic expression and Eighteen who just smiled in relief.

"I wonder what everyone will say when we tell them what happened!" Gohan laughed as they walk back to the spaceship.

"Who cares let's just get out of this boring planet." Eighteen replied dryly.

"Finally you said something I agree with." Vegeta smirked. When they are entered the ship, Trunks stopped abruptly as if something just occurred to him. Gohan and Krillin looked back with a questioning gaze.

"Remember all the locals we met?" Trunks blurted out still affixed in thought.

"Oh yeah!" Krillin remarked, "Didn't they say something about a comet colliding with their planet or something?"

Vegeta growled he know what's going to happen next.

"Yeah I think there will be space to fit everyone here on the ship!" Gohan pointed out.

…And he was right.

"Wasting more of your valuable training time right?" Eighteen said casually with a smirk. Vegeta grunted and walked away, she read him like a book which got him annoyed; he didn't remember opening himself to her, he didn't even remember letting Nappa know anything about him and he was the closest thing he had to a "friend."

"Arrg, where are we going to unload these critters!" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"They said there's an empty habitable planet nearby." Trunks answered. Vegeta huffed in annoyance as he was forced into a sandwich by the small green birdlike aliens. Eighteen wasn't pleased at the situation either, she have to stay afloat with her son so they won't get squashed with all the new passengers.

XXX

Tedious hours later the ship finally landed back on Earth, but by then half a day has already passed and when they arrived, the sun was already setting.

"Finally we are back on earth!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly as he stretched and yawned.

"Alright guys, I guess it's time for me to go…" Trunks said regrettably. Vegeta and Eighteen glanced over to with a blank expression but did not respond.

"Really shouldn't you stay for the night?" Gohan inquired.

"Nah, every time I stay for a night I end up fighting with someone, it's not that I don't want to help but I have to fix my timeline and I can't delay it any longer." Trunks explained as he threw down a capsule that popped into a time machine. "I'll return to visit sometime after I take care of Cell and the cyborgs." Trunks said one last time before waving his signature 2 finger peace-out sign, Vegeta surprisingly returned the gesture. Trunks gave a warm smile before disappearing into the sky.

"Well there goes the hero." Krillin remarked. "Who will save us now if some new threat shows up…"

"Are you kidding baldy? I'm still here." Vegeta scolded.

"Please, like you ever saved anyone." Eighteen teased sarcastically making Vegeta growl and everyone else laugh.

"Well…I gotta head back, I don't know how to explain to my mom why I was gone for the whole day…" Gohan sighed.

"Gohan." Vegeta's gruff voiced called out as the young Saiyan prepared to fly off.

"Don't forget to keep training like a true Saiyan warrior." Vegeta smirked; Gohan nodded with a smile and flew off into the setting sun. It would be too pathetic if he was the only strong Saiyan alive after all.

"Hehe yeah well see ya guys I guess." Krillin said with a wave before flying off as well. Eighteen was about to fly off as well but Vegeta grabbed her shoulder before she could. "What?" she demanded sharply.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta answered in a serious tone.

"Leaving, what do you think?"

"Have you forgotten our deal? I get to train the brat."

"So what's your point?"

"You think I'll let you just walk off and get away from our little deal?" Vegeta smirked, "Now where were you going to go anyway?"

Eighteen was caught by surprise by that question; she didn't have a home or a real destination in mind. She just wanted to get away from wherever she was.

"None of your business." She snapped back and once and try to take off.

"It is my business." Vegeta replied with bit more seriousness. "You're being defensive because you have nowhere to go and you won't admit it." Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"Oh like you have anywhere to stay yourself; Cell destroyed that little ship of yours." Eighteen retorted.

"I'm capable of finding one easily."

"Good for you." Eighteen replied sarcastically.

"You're coming with me." Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"No I'm not."

"Either hand over the brat or you're coming with me." Vegeta replied anger slowly rising in his voice.

Eighteen wasn't sure if she wanted to live with Vegeta and she definitely didn't trust her son with him, but she has no better option…rather no other option, so she reluctantly agreed. Even if she leaves with her son she couldn't forget about Vegeta anyway, not with everything they went through together, not to mention their son was basically an infant version of Vegeta.

Vegeta took to sky with Eighteen trailing behind slowly. "Fly faster!" Vegeta barked as the wind blew against his face. He had to stop every few minutes for Eighteen to catch up. "I can't fly fast while I'm carrying a baby!" Eighteen snapped back.

She wondered where they were going, they haven't been flying for a long time but it did feel like forever waiting to see what surprise Vegeta has in store for her. He guided her to a more rural area and then to the country side before finally landing abruptly. Eighteen glanced around and spotted a medium sized cabin layered with moss. "What is this place?" Eighteen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Our new home." Vegeta smirked.

'Our? Yeah right there's no "us"' she scoffed in her head. "This is someone else's home." She retorted.

"Since when did you care?" Vegeta laughed. She gave a frown but didn't respond he was right she could care less about some human's home, if it weren't for all the weird events that happened she would pretty much be the queen of this planet. But even if she were free to rule the world she wouldn't… Things have change for her; she somehow gained a good moral sense after hiding from Cell and hearing the horrible stories of Broly's genocide. She actually has a bit of compassion in her heart well at least towards the victims of super powered alien/bug creatures anyway. She doubted Vegeta will kill some weak human despite his history of aggression so she might as well let Vegeta do what he wants, it's not like he would change his mind if she left or stayed, but she still didn't want any part in it.

"Look this place is a mess. No one lives here anyway." Vegeta pointed out as he eyed the exterior of the structure. He opened the door and as expected it wasn't locked. "I knew no one lived here."

"Looks like you're wrong again." Eighteen replied. When they walked in they stepped over a bunch of clothes that were scattered throughout the floor. Vegeta looked around and saw a TV that has yet to be set up and dust that settled on the closet and any part of the floor that wasn't covered by clothes. Eighteen walked towards the closet and opened the door carelessly; she remembered back when she first broke into Goku's house and did the same thing to their house. However this time the closest did not have any clothes, instead it had an axe and a doubled barrel shotgun that was carelessly laid against the wall. 'Maybe Vegeta was right…this place looks abandoned…" she thought. When she examined the clothes on the floor more carefully she noticed that they seemed rather new, and most of them were jeans and white long sleeved shirts. It reminded her of something but she couldn't figure out what it was. Eighteen walked into the kitchen and found no food at all; in fact the fridge wasn't even plugged in. Besides the clothing on the floor everything seems as if it had been abandoned for a while.

"Vegeta…" Eighteen sighed in annoyance as the Saiyan pulled her towards the couch. "I'm just continuing where we left off last time." Vegeta smirked. "Really, we are going to do this in someone's home? You're crazier than I thought." Eighteen replied coldly. Instead of responding Vegeta just kissed her passionately and as he expected she didn't push him off.

"Put the brat down…" he breathed. Eighteen tossed the capsule that contained the stroller, and with a puff of smoke it appeared, after placing their sleeping child gently on the seat she resumed in their love making.

Snaking her arm around Vegeta's neck she pulled him closer, even during their intimate moments he wears that arrogant smirk. Eighteen impatiently ripped apart the already somewhat torn spandex off of her lover. "For all the complaining you did, you seem eager now." Vegeta laughed tauntingly.

"Shut up and kiss me." She hissed in his ear. Pushing aside the strands of blonde hair that were veiling her face, he complied. Without breaking the kiss Vegeta took off her shirt as well and were about to continue undressing downwards before the sound of footsteps interrupted them.

"What the hell is this!?" A voice called out. Eighteen looked over, eyes widened in shock and embarrassment while Vegeta growled deeply.

**XXX**

**A/N: annoying chapter but I had to get it over with..**


	15. Settling Down

"SEVENTEEN!" Eighteen gasped in horror and surprise. Immediately jumping up and putting back her clothes on. "What are you doing here cyborg boy!"

"I should be asking what are you two doing in my house and why the hell are you screwing my sister!" Seventeen retorted he was too carefree to be angry at anything. Vegeta dashed over to Seventeen and slammed him against the wall in a speed too quick for him to react.

"You're going to regret what you saw." Vegeta breathed out angrily.

"Let him go, we shouldn't even be here anyway." Eighteen said coolly from behind. Vegeta growled and dropped the cyborg boy.

"I see you tamed the beast." Seventeen mused while rubbing his now sore neck.

"Shut up. How are you still alive anyway?" Eighteen asked.

"I see how it is, we haven't seen each other for this long and that's how you treat me." Seventeen chuckled. Eighteen sensing his sarcasm chose to ignore his remark.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know I just woke up somehow in the middle of space so I flew back to Earth and found this abandoned place." Seventeen replied. "Of course I took my liberty with some stuff, they weren't free but I convince the owners to think _otherwise_."

"You don't change do you…?"

"It's better than changing that much." Seventeen countered while eyeing Vegeta and Eighteen back and forth trying his best to understand how they even got together. Vegeta was about to say something rude but the cries of his son interrupted his comment.

"What the…a baby…? Don't tell me…" Seventeen gaped in shock. "Alright this is getting too weird, I'm out." Seventeen said in a hurry. But before he could leave Eighteen phased in front of him and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"You can't leave!" Eighteen whispered impatiently.

"I don't want to intrude on your little family." Seventeen replied although not in a quiet voice. Vegeta growled in annoyance when he heard Seventeen's comment.

"But I have so many things to tell you…and…"

"And what?" Seventeen inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it can't you talk quietly." Eighteen replied in a low angry voice.

"Just answer the question." He replied in annoyance.

"Well I need help, and you're like the only person I know."

Seventeen gave his sister a devious grin before choking down a few laughs. "You ask me for help, well damn."

"I need help with my son! I don't want him to end up like Vegeta!" Eighteen replied angrily briefly forgetting to lower her voice. Vegeta heard what she said and that was the last straw. Pushing aside Seventeen he walked right in front of Eighteen, inches away from her face.

"What's wrong with becoming like me." he said giving his infamous smirk.

"Everything." Eighteen replied giving him a slightly intimidating glare. Seventeen decided to break the mood since it was getting too awkward for him.

"So what did you guys name your son?" Seventeen asked absentmindedly.

"None of your business cyborg boy." Vegeta replied quickly.

The question stunned Eighteen for a brief second just like when Bulma asked her the same thing. "I actually haven't thought of one yet…" she replied rather quietly.

Seventeen amused by her response replied "Well shouldn't you start thinking of one?"

Eighteen tended to her crying son and sat on the couch motioning her brother to sit next to her. Vegeta grunted in annoyance. While he was upset he got interrupted AGAIN he does have other things to do, such as training. After Vegeta left abruptly, Seventeen went over and sat next to his sister, giving her a questioning gaze.

"Ignore him." She simply responded. Seventeen shrugged and asked "So what do you want to talk about."

"Everything." Eighteen blurted out without waiting for Seventeen's response she quickly summarized everything that happened after she escaped Cell from that fateful day on the island. Seventeen had an amused grin etched on his face throughout the whole story.

"It's sad how my sister has fallen." Seventeen laughed.

"Shut up." Eighteen replied angrily, Seventeen being use to his sister's temper quickly stopped his laughs in fear of incurring her wrath. "Your son looks a lot like Vegeta, but has your eyes." Seventeen mused quickly changing the subject.

"You don't say." She replied sarcastically.

"He has your hair too…weird I thought Saiyans have black hair…" Seventeen said, eyeing his nephew observantly.

"How can you tell he only have a few strands." Eighteen replied whilst look at her son in curiosity but had trouble telling the color of his hair.

"It's dirty blonde from what I can tell." Seventeen pointed out the deeper shade of his hair in contrast to Eighteen's light blonde coloration. "Anyway did you ask if Vegeta has an idea for a name?"

"No."

"Well if you did you wouldn't have trouble finding a name then." Seventeen smirked.

"He doesn't care and I don't want his opinion anyway." Eighteen replied in annoyance.

Wincing at her words he decided he might as well push further. "But you can't think of one yourself." He pointed out.

"What's your point?" Eighteen demanded tapping her foot impatiently.

"Heh I see how it is…well anyway since he looks like Vegeta why not name him after his father?" Seventeen chuckled.

"No I don't want to name my son after him the last thing I want is for him to end up like Vegeta."

"Picky." Seventeen lightly taunted.

"You just don't know how annoying he can be."

"Ask his opinion it's not like you have to accept it."

"Why should I?"

"He's the father…and you guys are what living together?" Seventeen replied.

"You actually use your brain now huh…?" Eighteen retorted.

"That's no way to thank me."

"Fine I'll go ask Vegeta, hold him for a minute and don't drop him or I'll kill you." Eighteen threatened. Seventeen gave a light smirk and took his nephew off her arms reluctantly.

Eighteen didn't want to talk to Vegeta about serious matters, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude, then again she's always too prideful to just sit by and listen to Vegeta's arrogant rants. She might as well ask him though, Seventeen was correct in what he said, if she is going to form a family with him then she have to take the initiative to try and make him tolerable. Vegeta was training intently outside, giving power jabs in the air the sheer force of it alone knocked down many trees. When he noticed Eighteen approaching him he decided to train on her instead.

"What are you doing!?" Eighteen spat as she blocked the barrage of attacks Vegeta flung at her.

"Training, you?" Vegeta smirked as he continued attacking ruthlessly although gentle as well.

"I didn't come here to train with you!" Eighteen snapped back in annoyance.

"Well too bad I have to keep you strong so you're worthy of a Saiyan Prince!"

"Worthy? Yeah right." She scoffed. Vegeta ignored the comment and continued attacking, each blow was exhilarating besides Kakkorot, she was the most satisfying person to fight.

"Stop this I have something to ask you!" Eighteen snapped in annoyance after which she finally decided to end his little game by charging a full blown energy blast taking Vegeta by surprise.

"Alright what is it make it quick, I haven't got all day!"

"What's a good name for our son…" Eighteen choked out reluctantly, regretting why she took her brother's advice, nothing is more embarrassing then asking for Vegeta's opinion. 'It'll probably make him think I value what he has to say…' she grumbled in her head.

Vegeta's features changed into an annoyed scowl when he heard the question. "Do I look like I care what's the name of our brat!?"

"I'm already nice enough to ask for your damn opinion so the least you could do is saying something that isn't your usual stupidity!" Eighteen snapped back. Seventeen had to cough down his laughter at the sight. "Like reality TV…" Seventeen mused.

Vegeta looked at the blonde cyborg, studying her angelic features, realizing it was best to not continue provoking her he decided to give somewhat of a serious reply. "Hah just name him Vegeta like all the proud successors of the Saiyan royalty."

"Not naming him after you." Eighteen pointed out nonchalantly.

Vegeta growled, why would he care about the name of his brat? This whole mess is taking time off his training, he might as well get it over with. "Fine how about Veler?"

Eighteen thought for a brief moment before replying in her usual harsh tone not revealing her inner emotions. "Where did you get that name from?"

"Honestly how many more questions are you going to ask? You asked for a name and I gave it!"

"Just answer it." Eighteen replied coolly.

"It's the name of my brother but he died as an infant during Frieza's attack." Vegeta answered in annoyance before resuming his training.

Eighteen wanted to snap at him for giving her a name of a dead child, but she had no other ideas and looking at the intense training Vegeta was now undergoing she knew better than to interrupt him again, not that she was afraid of him but that he would just ignore her. She sighed and walked back inside.

"So how did it go?" Seventeen asked, acting as if he didn't see or hear anything that went on. He had to try his best to keep a straight face but his sister's annoyed scowl wasn't helping.

"Shut up." Was her only reply before marching upstairs.

_**Couple weeks later –**_

"Seventeen can you get the baby…" Eighteen groaned at the piercing scream of her son. These past weeks had been hell. All the fighting and commotion distracted her from experiencing how difficult it was to raise a child but now that life has settled down it was a whole another story. She would rather face Broly again than having to deal with Veler.

"Will someone shut him up!" Vegeta growled angrily balling his fist. Vegeta didn't have any easier time himself. If it weren't for his stubbornness and carelessness Eighteen would have probably forced him to take care of his son. Fortunately for Vegeta, her twin brother was here to be the little servant boy.

"What do you want me to do!?" Seventeen replied in annoyance while absentmindedly cooing his nephew. He got really annoyed when Veler started pulling on his long raven hair. He couldn't believe how he got pulled into this mess, he was about the free and wild life; hunting, driving enjoying all the entertainment Earth had to offer. Not stuck in some cabin being some kid's nanny. To top it all off he had to get money to support his sister and her lazy boyfriend/husband whatever they consider themselves as. Not that getting money was a problem, he had "ways" but that was still cutting into his free time, he really wanted to test drive his new Ferrari too.

"I haven't been able to sleep at all, I'm mentally exhausted." She explained as she took Veler off Seventeen.

It was awkward for his sister to admit her weaknesses in front of him. "Hey it's no problem." He replied casually with a smirk however inside his head he was scolding himself. 'Gee when have I become so considerate?'

"Vegeta won't do anything I have to cook take care of the baby and do all the work I can't even sleep and all he does is train all day." Eighteen seethed angrily not even noticing Seventeen anymore. He looked at his sister's angry face and chuckled lightly, it almost made everything he had to do worth it, _almost_.

"I know a job he can do…" Seventeen mused trying to arouse a funny response from his sister.

"Like what? All he can do is fight; he can't make money at all." Eighteen replied angrily.

"There's this tournament thing that earns A LOT of money for winning, if we all enter we can pretty much get the entire prize pool." Seventeen smirked wickedly.

As if on cue she immediately bolted up with ambition written all over her face. "Yes, if we go we can finally move out of this dump we call a home." Eighteen smirked, for the first time in weeks.

"Hey." Seventeen replied at the word "dump."

"When is it." She asked impatiently.

"Well the registration starts next month, but it's going to be really weird, like I saw the commercial they are making us fight in a cave and volcano and all that fancy crap." Seventeen replied.

"Whatever, I'll go tell Vegeta."

"I heard your little conversation." Came a gruff voice. Eighteen's head snapped backwards to see Vegeta strolling inside with his arms crossed.

"Just because I live to fight doesn't mean I'll join this tournament." Vegeta continued with a frown.  
"Why not!?" Eighteen demanded angrily.

"The people in there will all be a bunch of weaklings none of which are worth my time. I can accomplish more training by myself." Vegeta answered uncaringly.

"So you want to stay as a good for nothing bum?" Eighteen breathed out angrily staring down the Saiyan.

"Hmph I'll go but on one condition." Vegeta replied.

"Oh great…" she mumbled, "what is it..?"

"You have to give me everything you got during the finals, a full powered fight." Vegeta smirked.

"I was going to anyway." She smirked back. Seventeen just looked at both of them with a dumbfounded face.

* * *

Veler is a pun on Celery (Saiyans are named after vegetables)


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

NOTICE: Due to the fact that I am now busy with college shizz and that I am working on another fic for another fandom I have given up on this story, soooo Goku Rules 98 will now be continuing it from now on... thanks for understanding.


End file.
